In a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Episode I Rise of the Son
by starkiller2886
Summary: There's been an awakening the dark side of the Force has grown stronger ever since a vortex appeared in the Maw Cluster. Grand Admiral Thrawn, along with Inquisitor Mara Jade are sent to discover the source of this unnatural power of the Dark Side. When Earth is discovered the Empire learns that there is more to this primitive planet than meets the eye. PS Thrawn is based on Rebels
1. A new Galaxy

**A/N: Here's a new story idea that I had, based a little before EP VI, and after SM Homecoming.**

 **Update June 1st, 2019=(And full disclaimer the Thrawn I had used in this story is based off Timothy Zahn's newer books, in line with SW Rebels and the rest of CANON, that's why he isn't ridiculously OP and why he is prone to "acting out of character" from the 90's book series. I mean, according to the new books he was promoted to Grand Admiral over actions he didn't do, Pryce was the reason why he got credit for the attack on Batonn… Just saying.)**

* * *

 **Eviscerator**

 **Earth's Orbit**

 **Admiral Garrick Versio** stood on the bridge of the Imperial star destroyer _Eviscerator_. Looking at the blue green marble that floated in front of him, Versio muttered "How primitive," At the planet's inability to track the large destroyer.

"Admiral, the locals have not picked up our presence." Ensign Trask reported to the Admiral.

"Very good, do we have a probe through the vortex yet?" Versio asked.

"Yes sir, communications with the rest of the fleet have been established."

"Get a communication line to the _Chimera._ " Versio ordered and turned to the right, looking at the monitor. Within a few seconds the blue face of the Chiss Grand Admiral appeared.

"Admiral Versio, I see that you survived your journey through the Event Horizon." The Chiss observed and spoke with his unusual calm voice.

"Yes, Grand Admiral, we've discovered several disturbances in this particular galaxy that we have been transported too. The Nav. Computer is still trying to calculate new hyperspace routes using the data we have barrowed from the local populous." Versio explained.

"Very good Admiral, I shall send additional ground forces to secure the planet." The Grand Admiral said.

"There's no need for that Grand Admiral. I have deployed Inferno Squadron to secure the world's government headquarters. I believe they call it the United Nations." Versio explained pulling up a hologram to show the Grand Admiral.

Thrawn pondered over Versio's plan. "You put a lot of faith into your daughter's abilities."

"She is not alone, she has Agents Hask and Meeko." Versio countered.

Thrawn smiled, "Ah, but that's what I am afraid of, but never mind that, I will be deploying two light cruisers with ground troop reinforcements. From what I have glimpsed from the local communications, you're going to need them."

"Grand Admiral-"

Thrawn held his hand up to cut Versio off, "Admiral, my decision is final, you have two rotations to secure the system, or I will personally handle the situation."

Thrawn cut the communication from his end and left Admiral Versio fuming.

Garrick took a deep breath before turning to Ensign Trask. "Trask, get me a line to the _Corvus_." Versio ordered.

Moments later Iden Versio's face met Garrick's. "Admiral, we are about to deploy." Iden reported.

Garrick nodded at his daughter, "Commander, we have been given a time line, we, I, need to secure the planet in forty-eight hours, don't fail me." Garrick ordered his daughter.

"Understood Admiral, Versio out." And with that Garrick was met with a blank screen.

"Trask!" Versio yelled gaining the attention once more of the young officer. "Get me the data reports on the individuals that the locals call the Avengers, and send them to my quarters." Versio ordered.

"Captain Daala, you have the bridge." Garrick told the red haired female captain.

"Yes sir." Daala replied and took Versio's spot on the bridge as he turned to leave the command deck.

* * *

 **TIE Phantom 1**

 **Earth's Lower atmosphere**

 **Commander Iden Versio** sat at the controls of the newest Imperial stealth fighter, the TIE/ph or TIE Phantoms as Del would call them. Only a hand full were created and Inferno Squadron was lucky enough to get to field test three of them.

"So, how are the three of us supposed to secure an entire building without getting arrested, or killed?" Del asked over the comms.

"Did you seriously just ask that question? We've handled worse than some primitives who think they are some hot fly boys because they managed to hold off against some other invaders several years ago." Gideon retorted.

"Boys, can we please concentrate on the mission, the Admiral needs us to secure the planet, and since the planet is so divided the best way to do that is by capturing the world's government or as they call it the United Nations that is based in the city of New York." Iden explained.

"Some city." Gideon muttered.

"It's a large city by their standards. Don't expect anything the size of Vardos City or Federal Square on Coruscant." Iden replied.

Several seconds later the Phantoms started to lower themselves through the cloud cover.

"Dio, jam the local's radar dishes, Inferno go dark, we'll meet at the rendezvous." Iden ordered.

Iden flipped the switch on her toggle and the gray and black TIE fighter's panels started to turn invisible as the reflectors activated, making the small tri-fighter almost invisible.

Iden pushed the throttle as far and fast as it could go. Following the corrodents that Dio had given her she sped to the island city of New York.

The city confused the commander. The architecture reminded her of Vardos, just on a far smaller scale. When she heard that the planet was primitive she expected something like the small villages on Wayland or Dantooine. Not something that was still growing and could be as grand as a city planet… eventually.

"Dio, find a place for me to land this thing." Iden commanded and waited for the ID10 droid to create a landing solution.

A couple of beeps later a map of the buildings surrounding the United Nations came up.

"Is the roof of that building sturdy enough to hold the Phantom?" Iden asked.

Dio buzzed yes and Iden shot towards the large glass skyscraper that was directly across from the United Nations headquarters.

Activating the lower thrusters Iden carefully landed the TIE fighter on top of the glass building, while maintaining its stealth mode.

Iden grabbed her sniper rifle along with an E-11 and a blaster pistol. Dio grappled onto her back as she disembarked from the TIE Phantom.

Running over to the edge of the roof, Iden laid down in prone position and snapped the scope off her sniper to get a closer look on the UN HQ.

Zooming in, Iden saw several guards carrying large slug thrower weapons covering the lawn and the building's entrance. 'This is going to be more difficult than I thought to get over there without getting caught.' Iden thought to herself.

Iden turned to face the East side of the city to see Del in position. Iden then pointed down to see Gideon taking position in an ally on street level.

"Inferno, check in." Iden ordered.

"Agent Hask in position." Gideon said quietly.

"Agent Meeko in position." Del replied.

"Good, I'm going to deploy Dio to loop the motion and video surveillance, whilst disabling them in real time. Agent Hask I need you to create an opening on the east side of the compound, Agent Meeko cover Hask." Iden commanded.

"Commander, what are you going to do?" Meeko asked making Iden smirk slightly.

"I'm the distraction, so get it done." Iden ordered and put her black and red helmet on.

Iden snapped the scope back onto her sniper rifle and aimed it through the middle of two flag poles just inside the main gate. Taking aim at the fountain, Iden shot her rifle, but instead of a laser bolt a thick black grapple line was shot with a metal spike on the end that imbedded itself in the concrete in front of the fountain.

Before any of the security forces realized what was happening Iden attached herself onto the black line and zipped down at several Kilometers per hour. After a couple of seconds on the line someone finally saw her and started to shout about her presence.

Landing with a 'thud', Iden brought out her E-11 and switched it to stun, 'these men don't need to die, they haven't had the opportunity to side with the Empire yet.' Iden thought to herself as she shot two of the guys that held the slug throwers at her.

Another one started to shout something in their native language. Once he started to yell, the universal translator in her earpiece activated letting her understand what he was trying to convince her to do.

"Drop the weapon!" The guy kept yelling. Several seconds later Iden was surrounded by men wearing clothed armor and others wearing strange black and white suits.

After being surrounded Iden slowly dropped her E-11 and pulled out her blaster pistol and placed it next to the E-11.

"Inferno, I've been caught, that's your cue." Iden ordered.

"On the ground, with your hands behind your head, and take off the helmet!" Another security officer yelled.

Doing as she was told Iden slowly lowered to her knees and carefully took off her helmet. Iden could have sworn she heard a gasp when she revealed her face, almost as if they were not expecting a woman to be behind the mask.

Two men cuffed her hands behind her back and stood her up. The men dragged her in through one of the side doors of the compound.

They finally allowed her to walk on her own as the dozen or so guards led Iden to what she perceived to be as an interrogation room.

Casually tapping her wrist, Iden pressed down on her commlink to alert Dio on her current position, hoping the droid would keep to the plan.

Iden assumed that everything was still going as planned. No alarms had been tripped because of Hask.

While Iden was compilating on her team the guard removed her cuffs, and re-cuffed her to the metal table that was in front of her and the officer also made her sit on a metal chair. Looking up Iden saw her reflection stare right back at her.

'One-way glass, how retro.' Iden thought to herself as she analyzed the room. A man wearing a brown suit and had a red mustache and hair sat down in front of Iden.

"Who are you? And why did you attack the officers outside?" The man asked crossing his arms and leaning back in the metal chair.

Iden waited for the security officer to leave the room before clicking her comm on her wrist, Iden started to speak in Basic as the translator translated her words into the local dialect. "My name is Agent Versio, and why I am here, is not any of your concern."

The man gave a slight grin and scooted his chair forward making the awful screeching noise of metal on metal. "Actually sweetie, it is my concern when you come in and start shooting my men and threating the delegates of almost two hundred countries." The man said leaning in closer to Iden. "So, who sent you, the Russians, the Chinese, no better yet the DPRK?"

Iden only initially recognized the names of the first two countries, it took her a few moments to realize the last one was an acronym for North Korea.

"If I told you I would have to kill you." Iden said with a smirk.

"So, you work for HYDRA?" The man asked placing his slug thrower on the table.

Iden knew from reading the brief on the 'Avengers' that HYDRA was a terrorist organization led by Baron Von Strucker, but was disbanded after Von Strucker was killed by the android Ultron.

Iden didn't answer the man's questions, but she made sure that he kept talking to her. She needed to draw as much attention as possible until Hask and Dio could finish their jobs.

Iden kept nodding along until she heard a random assortment of beeps in her ear alerting her that Dio had finished its job and was flying through the vents trying to reach Iden.

Iden decided to interrupt the man, "Quick question, do you happen to know where they put my helmet and blasters?"

The man looked confused at Iden's sudden interruption, "In storage in the main security terminal, but let's get back to the important things here."

The man went back to 'interrogating' Iden when a thud could be heard against the one-way glass. "What the-"

The one-way glass shattered as Dio flew through it and electrocuted the man interrogating Iden.

Beeping proudly Dio snapped the chain that held Iden's wrists to the table and walked over to the unconscious man and grabbed his slug thrower and the keys to her hand cuffs and undid them.

"Did you get the buildings schematics?" Iden asked the seeker droid who chirped in response and activated a blue hologram showing the layout of the compound.

"There are too many people for the three of us to take over the General Assembly, where does the Security Council meet, apparently that is where the world's most powerful leaders meet, or at least their representatives." Iden said and a section of the blue hologram lit up about a dozen floors above her current position. "Send that to Hask and Meeko. We need to find the rest of my gear."

Another section, about two corridors down lit up on the blue hologram. "I am assuming that is the storage room?" Iden asked the droid who beeped a 'yes' in response. Attaching itself to Iden's back she slowly opened the door to see two guards knocked out on the floor.

"I assume this was your handiwork." Iden said, impressed with the little droid's combat ability. The ID10 seeker beeped in response.

Iden followed the hall and passed through a couple of corridors before she saw a wall made of glass. Inside were several more security guards sitting in front of monitors.

"Dio, take care of them." Iden ordered.

The ID10 droid detached from Iden's back and started to hover towards the glass office.

Iden leaned as far back into the wall as she could and watched Dio silently take out the guards that sat at the front desks.

Iden reached into her belt and pulled out a comm link. "Agent Hask, report your status."

"Commander, Agent Meeko and I have received the schematics for the building, currently securing the Security Council's floor." Hask reported.

"Understood, finishing up on the lower floor." Iden responded and placed the cylinder commlink back in her belt and slowly walked into the guard room. Iden looked down both hallways before running in.

Grabbing one of the guard's access card, Iden went over to a locked door and swiped it to reveal an evidence room. The room was no larger than a few meters, filled with boxes on shelves. Iden ran her eyes over all the boxes till she found the largest one. It was at the far corner of the room, running over she opened it up to reveal her E-11, blaster pistol, and her helmet.

Holstering her pistol, she put on her helmet and grabbed her E-11. "Come on Dio, let's finish this."

Walking out of the guard room Iden made sure her blaster was on stun before entering the slowest turbo lift ever.

"Agent Hask, have you secured the UNSC's floor?" Iden asked as she watched the floors slowly tick by on the top of the door on the turbo lift.

"Floor secured, but another lift is heading up." Hask said quietly.

"It's me, I'm three floors away." Iden responded.

Before Hask could respond the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Hask and Meeko pointing their blasters at Iden.

"Commander." Hask acknowledge and stepped out of the way for Iden to walk out of the elevator.

"How are we going in?" Meeko asked Iden.

"Fast and hard Agent Meeko." Iden responded before walking down the hall towards the entrance to the UNSC.

"How long have they been in session?" Iden asked.

"About a half hour. It's a closed-door meeting, no press, only the delegates and a handful of aids." Meeko answered reading off a hologram.

"Good. Dio, disable the turbo lifts, no one gets in or out until I say so." Iden told the seeker who detached itself from the commander and went back to the elevators.

Iden knelt at the door and Hask handed her a thermal detonator. Pressing the activation button, the red light blinked on and the detonator started beeping. Running next to Meeko, Iden silently counted to five before the detonator went off.

Once the explosion went off Iden led the charge, as several suited men pulled out slug throwers and started to shoot at the black armored special forces.

Dodging the bullets Inferno stunned the suited guards.

Screams were heard from the delegates as several rushed to the door but were forced back by Meeko.

"EVERYONE, QUITE!" Iden shouted through the chaos as the last suited guard fell down unconscious.

It took several seconds before everyone was quiet and looking at the leader of Inferno Squad.

"Meeko, secure the stair case." Iden herd Hask mutter.

Once the attention was fully on Iden did she finally speak.

"My name is Commander Iden Versio of the Imperial Seventh Fleet. We are here, not to threaten you or your people, we do not come here to enslave, murder, destroy your people, and your world. But we come here as partners, as protectors. We come here to allow you to join our great Galactic Empire." Iden said, almost heroically, and it was no lie, Iden did not wish to destroy these people, she wanted to give them the chances that she had, she wanted the Earth to be the first Vardos for this new galaxy.

"Who do you think you are, to come here, shoot these men, to threaten us." A man with a strange accent said. Iden's Hud Identified him as Anton Gorev of the Russian Federation.

"Mr. Ambassador, I just told you, I am a Commander in the Imperial Navy, here to protect your world." Iden said, her tone starting to get annoyed.

"Protect us from what exactly?" A blonde woman, Ambassador Ellen Hill of the United States asked standing up. Hask walked up to the woman to try to make her sit down but Iden held up her hand to block him.

"From the Rebellion terrorists." Iden said.

" _Commander, I hate to rush you, but the local security forces are starting to come from both the roof and the lower floors, I don't have enough battery charge left to hold them off."_ Agent Meeko reported as slug shots could be heard coming from the hallway.

"Blow the stair cases." Iden ordered.

Iden reached into her pack and grabbed a datapad and handed it to President Fellows, Ambassador to the United Kingdom.

"You are the leader of this council, are you not?" Iden asked Fellows when he would not take the datapad.

"What is it?" He asked, his accent reminded Iden of the upper-class in the core and inner rim worlds.

Fellows started to read the terms and conditions that were on the pad.

* * *

 **Queens, New York**

 **Aunt May's Apartment**

 **Peter Parker** tried to avoid cable news when he could, the politics of it never interested him, MSNBC and Fox annoying the Hell out of him and CNN always reporting the same thing on repeat. He found working for the paper was the only way to truly connect with what really matters in society, even if it was just an internship at the Daily Bugle that Mr. Stark had gotten him.

That was what the fifteen-year-old was currently doing, going through all the photos he had taken of Spider-Man over the past couple of nights. He hated how he had to basically do a photo shoot of himself.

Though he was kind of glad that he could pick out the best photos of himself before turning them in. It made it even more difficult for J. Jonah Jameson to destroy Spider-man's character.

"Peter, I'm going out with Ms. Watson in 3C to the store, do you need anything?" Aunt May yelled from the kitchen.

"No aunt May, I'm good!" Peter shouted back.

"Okay, make sure you finish your homework before you go out on spider-patrol!" Aunt May yelled as she closed the door.

"I bet Hawk-Eye's aunt never made him do his homework before he went out to save people." Peter muttered to himself as he clicked through more images of Spider-man on his computer.

Peter clicked on the final image he had of himself before a red breaking news banner popped up on his computer. Clicking on it Peter saw the image of the UN complex and smoke coming out of one of the sides. Scrolling down past the photo Peter red the banner that said, "Potential Terrorist Attack at UN HQ".

"Sorry aunt May, no time for homework." Peter said to himself as he went to go change into his Spidey-suit.

Seconds later Peter was crawling out of his window and swinging towards the United Nations Headquarters. It only took Peter a couple of minutes to swing through the Queensborough Bridge and land within swinging distance of the side of the building that had smoke coming out of it.

"Hey Karen, can you zoom in for me please." Peter asked his A.I.

"Sure thing." Karen responded, and Peter's lenses zoomed in to reveal a hole on the eastern corridor of the building.

Peter attached a web to the building across from him and swung down to the UN.

Peter grappled onto the East side of the complex. Crawling up the side of the building. "Careful, the walls are extremely unsteady, and I am detecting one hostile on the floor where the explosion took place." Karen said activating Peter's hologram on the Spidey-suit.

"Thanks Karen." Peter said and shot a web to the floor with the giant hole in it.

Swinging up, Peter landed face to face with a person in all black leather, plastic looking armor and a weird helmet with red decals, and it had a permanent frowning face on it.

"Why so sad?" Peter asked mocking the guy's helmet before shooting a web at his hand holding a small laser weapon. The guy seemed to be taken off guard by Peter's web and hesitated long enough for Peter to take it away from him.

"Ah, too slow." Peter laughed, this time the guy grabbed a baton off his utility belt and swung it at Peter. Peter ducked before it could strike his head. "Swing and a miss."

Before the terrorist guy could swing again at Peter, he launched of volley of webs sticking the black suited guy to the wall.

Smiling, Peter walked up to the helmeted guy and started to interrogate him, "Who are you?"

The guy didn't answer him, he just starred directly at Peter through his mask, at least that's what Peter assumed he was doing. It was kind of hard to tell through the opaque lenses on his/her helmet.

"Spider-man, I am detecting two more hostiles in the United Nations Security Council chambers, they have taken all the delegates hostage." Karen informed Peter, drawing him out of his starring contest with the helmeted guy.

"Stay." Peter ordered, while pointing his finger at the webbed-up guy.

Peter turned to leave but an almost British voice stopped him, "I would run while you have the chance kid, she will not hesitate to kill you."

"I managed to take care of you." Peter said without turning around to face him and jumped onto the ceiling and started to climb towards the other hole in the wall.

Smoke was still billowing out of the doorway when Peter arrived. Using that as his cover Peter quietly dropped from the ceiling and crawled behind a desk.

"You must understand that I cannot sign this, I just represent my country and the UNSC, I don't represent the world." A man said from the other side of the room.

"That is UNSC President Fellows of the UK." Karen informed Peter.

Peter started to crawl to the other side of the room when he felt the hairs on his arms start to rise and his 'spider sense' start to tingle.

Peter jumped up in time to have a blue laser ring land right where he previously was.

Gasps were heard all over the room as the delegates realized that an intern Avenger was in the room.

"Commander, found the guy Agent Meeko warned us about." An annoyed voice said. Peter looked to see two other people wearing the same suit that the guy, Agent Meeko, was wearing pointing their laser weapons at Peter.

"Don't you guys know that Halloween only comes once a year?" Peter jokingly asked as he launched himself at the guy who tried to shoot him.

Peter kicked him through a wall. Peter's spider sense went off and he backed stepped just in time for a baton to be thrown at his previous location.

"So, are we police officers now?" Peter asked picking up the baton and throwing it full force back at the guy. He caught it out of mid-air and attached it back on his belt before aiming his laser and started to shoot red lasers at him. These laser bolts left singes where they landed.

"Stand down!" The masked… woman shouted.

"Um, how about you leave these nice men and women alone and we can settle this like adults outside." Peter offered.

The woman tilted her head, almost confused for a second, but brief hesitation was all Peter needed to shoot a web at her laser and yank it from her grasp.

The girl this time charged at Peter at full force, which Peter side stepped. Peter ignored his spider sense for the first time since the female terrorist mist him, but he felt a large wave of energy go through him knocking him down. Peter manage sit up ever so slightly and see the guy he kicked through the wall holding a blaster pointed at him.

"You should have ended it." Was the last thing Peter heard from the girl before he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

 **United Nations Headquarters**

 **New York, New York**

 **Commander Iden Versio** stood over the unconscious body of the Spider-man.

"If there are no objections then I would really appreciate you signing that letter assuring that the countries of Earth do not retaliate or attack Imperial forces." Iden said.

"I cannot do that, I do not speak for the people of Earth!" Fellows shouted, trying to get his point across. Frankly Iden didn't care who signed the blasted letter, so long as someone did.

"Okay let's hurry this up, if you don't sign the order in the next five seconds then I'm going to start shooting people, and my blaster won't be on stun. Starting with this Spider-Man." Hask threatened, pointing his E-11 at the masked kid's head.

Fellows looked at Ambassador Hill before reluctantly signing the datapad.

"There, it's done." Fellows grumbled and shoved the pad into Iden's hands.

"Good, now everyone up, you all are coming with us!" Iden shouted and pointed her blaster at the Spider-Man.

There was furious questioning looks of bewilderment. "You didn't think that we would be stupid enough to leave without hostages. This world and its… heroes are too unpredictable." Hask explained and started shooting at the ceiling to make the delegates hurry up.

"Admiral, we have a signed statement of non-aggression, requesting _Corvus_ pickup for the hostages." Iden said into her commlink.

"Understood Commander, _Corvus_ enroute, stand bye." The Admiral simply stated and cut off the communication link.

Iden looked around as she and Hask herded the delegates into the hallway towards the hole in the side of the building that Meeko had created.

Once the group reached Meeko, Hask cut the spider webs off him.

"I still think that we should have brought him with us." Hask muttered quietly.

"Too risky, and rather not have to deal with the weird powers, what the Admiral doesn't know won't kill him." Iden whispered back.

"He has a right to know, and he should now." Hask shot back.

Iden narrowed her eyes at Hask, "I'm your commanding officer, and that is my final word on the matter."

"Yes sir." Hask replied and turned to make sure no one was trying to sneak out.

A few seconds later Dio attached itself onto Iden's back. "Good job Dio." Iden whispered to the droid.

"Agent Meeko, make sure the Phantoms get back to the _Eviscerator,_ that is the last thing we can let the Terrains get their hands on is that advance stealth technology." Iden ordered.

Meeko nodded and turned back to facing the gaping hole, facing the dirty river that had several police boats in it. Looking up Iden saw the _Corvus_ getting lower as the Terrain police hovercraft swerved from being slammed into by the considerably larger corvette.

'Here we go.' Iden thought to herself as the ramp to the _Corvus_ lowered.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please review/fav/follow.**

 _ **May the Force be with you cause Ep. VIII was freakin' amazing.**_


	2. The darkside rises

**A/N: Thank you to all of those that fav/followed/reviewed. Just a little PSA this wont follow the events of Black Panther or the ending to SW Rebels. Enjoy.**

 **The Emperor's Throne Room**

 **Coruscant, Inner Rim**

 **Darth Sidious** sat on his throne in the dark, quiet palace. He starred at the giant metal door across from him, waiting for his apprentice Darth Vader to arrive.

The Emperor did not have to wait long, within another minute the giant doors opened and the dark lord of the Sith slowly marched in with his breathing being the only sound that echoed through the chamber.

"My master." Vader said, kneeling.

"Rise my apprentice. We have much to discuss." Sidious said standing up from his throne to meet his apprentice.

"What is the situation, have the Rebels discovered the construction of the Death Star in the Endor system?" Vader asked.

"No, not yet, this has nothing in concern with the Rebellion." Sidious simply stated. Vader remained quiet, allowing the Emperor to continue.

"I have felt a disturbance of in the force, as if the dark side has grown exponentially within moments, did you feel it?" Sidious asked.

Vader didn't answer at first, Sidious could sense the dark lord reaching out with the Force.

"Yes, I can sense it, as if chaos has embodied itself, and taken a physical form.

"Good, yes I felt it too, the presence is in a galaxy far, far away. Recently discovered by the Imperial Navy only days ago." Sidious explained activating a hologram of Earth.

"How are we able to send ships outside the galaxy, I thought it was impossible for our ships to leave the gravity well that keeps the galaxy together?" Vader asked starring at the blue-green marble.

"Recently there was a vortex that appeared near the Maw installation outside of the Kessel system, the Seventh Fleet is in position, they recently sent a destroyer through to secure the planet. I am awaiting a more recent update by Grand Admiral Thrawn. I believe that this vortex allowed us to feel the disturbance that is on Earth." Sidious explained.

Vader crossed his arms and continued to stare at the blue hologram. "Do you wish for me to go to this Earth and discover this disturbance."

Sidious merely smiled at his apprentice, "No Lord Vader, I need you to continue to hunt down Skywalker's son, I will send the Grand Inquisitor to investigate this disturbance."

Sidious could since Vader's displeasure for his choice, it was no secret that Vader and the Grand Inquisitor often clashed on how to handle the Rebellion.

"My master, surly-"

"My decision is final, the Grand Inquisitor will handle Earth, you shall handle the Rebellion." Sidious commanded, his fingertips crackling with small sparks of lightning.

"As you wish my master." And with that the dark lord walked out of the throne room.

Sidious waited for Vader to exit the throne room before turning his head to the right shadowed corner in the room, "You can stop sulking in the shadows."

Sidious waited a moment before the female figure stepped out.

She wore black pants and a black sleeveless shirt. Her black belt holster held her Snub nosed blaster, and her hand brushed the hilt of her lightsaber.

"My lord, what is thy bidding?" The Grand Inquisitor asked kneeling, her red hair covering her face slightly.

"Go to the Sol system and investigate the disturbance. Find a way to bring it back to me. With this power I shall be unstoppable." Sidious cackled.

"And the Rebellion shall be crushed in one swift stroke." The Grand Inquisitor added, smiling as she got up.

The Grand Inquisitor slowly left the throne room, barley hearing her Emperor say his final instructions, "Do not fail me, my Hand."

* * *

 _ **The Chimera**_

 **The Maw Cluster, Outer Rim**

 **Captain Gilad Pellaeon** stood behind the giant transparent steel windows on the command bridge aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimera_ , which was the command ship of the infamous Grand Admiral Thrawn.

Pellaeon continued to look out of the transparent steel window as he watched several more battle groups assemble around the research station inside the Maw Cluster.

"Lieutenant, status report on the fleet?" Pellaeon asked a female officer who stood beside him at a monitor station.

"Sir, the last of the battle groups have arrived, seven destroyers in all, if you do not count the _Eviscerator,_ which of course is on the other side of the rift. Along with ten Arquitens class light cruisers, two of which are with the _Eviscerator._ And of course, a single Interdictor cruiser and Raider class corvette." The Lieutenant reported reading off a datapad.

Pellaeon nodded and turned to head towards the holotable that sat near the back of the command bridge. When he walked up to it he pressed in several commands activating the light blue 3D images.

The table showed the Seventh Fleet assembled around the black hole cluster and a bright red circle came up in front of the fleet to resemble the vortex. On the other side of the table four triangular ships represented the _Eviscerator's_ battle group in the Sol system.

"I see that the fleet has assembled." The cool and calculating voice of Grand Admiral Thrawn said, making Pellaeon jump slightly.

"I did not mean to surprise you Captain." Thrawn said almost apologetically.

Pellaeon turned back to the holotable, "Grand Admiral, what is truly the objective of occupying the Sol system, the only planet that has life is that of the primitive Earth, and the other planets are either noting but gas or barren wastelands?" Pellaeon asked, pulling up data for several of the planets.

"It is because of the humans that you call primitive, that we are occupying the system." Thrawn said.

The Chiss Admiral slid a security disc into the holotable and several slides of information and images appeared before the two.

Pellaeon looked amazed at what he was seeing. "Who-what are they?" Pellaeon asked looking at a human who instantly turned into a raging green monster, a woman that could move objects without touching them, almost like a Jedi. Then there was the man that wore flying armor, and another man that could fly and had a hammer that conducted lightning.

"These Captain, are the Avengers. They are one of the many reasons why the Empire is interested in Earth." Thrawn explained.

Thrawn turned to face the bridge command staff that were working away, taking in a deep breath the Grand Admiral spoke up louder than before. "We have been given an assignment by the Emperor himself. We are to escort the Grand Inquisitor to Earth and secure it that way her mission is done as quickly and as efficiently as possible."

The officers aboard the bridge nodded and went back to work.

Pellaeon walked back to his previous spot at the front of the bridge. Thrawn walked up behind Pellaeon.

"Is the fleet ready for departure?" Thrawn asked his captain.

"By your command Grand Admiral."

"Good, we depart as soon as the Grand Inquisitor arrives." Thrawn said and turned back towards the turbolifts.

Pellaeon continued to look out at the giant vortex that swirled in front of him. Thinking to himself, he wondered if all of this was worth it, especially with the Rebellion growing stronger as time went on.

* * *

 **Royal Palace**

 **Wakanda, Central Africa**

 **Wanda Maximoff** starred at her reflection in the mirror in the bathroom next to her guest quarters inside the royal palace in the heart of Wakanda.

Wanda didn't know what the exact time was, she knew it was very early in the morning. But for the past week the Scarlet Witch had not been able to get much sleep.

She was always awakened by a throbbing pain in her head. Then she would hear his voice. He would call to her, telling her to release her anger, let it loose. But she always resisted.

But tonight, was different, it was almost like the voice was fighting to take over her body. She could hear him as if he were standing right behind her.

' _Peace is a lie. There is only Passion._

 _Through Passion I gain Strength._

 _Through Strength I gain Power._

Wanda walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face, but when she looked up she was not looking at herself anymore, but instead of her tired eyes, and messy hair she was looking at the reflection of a very pale man with black markings going up both sides of his face and bright red eyes.

Blinking fiercely the image in the mirror was replaced with her own.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Wanda screamed, and she could feel her power flowing through her as she became scared and angry. The bathroom started to fall apart slightly. The sink burst, the mirror shattered, and the door flew open.

"What is happening to me?" Wanda cried as she fell to the floor, sobbing.

Wanda continued to cry as she heard footsteps heading towards her.

"Wanda, you okay?" She heard the soft voice of Steve ask. "Wow, what happened?"

"It's, it's nothing." Wanda said, standing up and drying her eyes before turning to face the superhuman.

"Wanda, the mirror is shattered, and half the sink is on the floor." Steve observed.

Wanda didn't give an answer and walked past Steve.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" Steve asked again.

Wanda sniffled again, "I think there's something seriously wrong with me."

Steve looked at the younger girl quizzically. "What do you mean there's something wrong with you?" He asked walking her out of the bathroom.

"I haven't been able to sleep for the past couple of days, maybe even weeks now, and I keep hearing _his_ voice." Wanda whispered while she messaged her right temple on her head.

"Who's voice?" Steve asked.

Wanda shook her head, "I don't know. But I see him sometimes, like the mirror, I didn't see my reflection starring out at me, but _his_." Wanda said hugging herself.

Steve wrapped Wanda in a hug as she silently cried. "Why does this keep happening to me?" Wanda asked.

Steve did not know what to say because he was having the same thought. Why would Wanda have to go through all of this. She had her family ripped away from her, then her new family was split in two. "Wanda, I have no idea, but I will not let anyone hurt you, you're family, and family looks out for one another." Steve said making Wanda smile slightly.

Without a sound, the General of the Wakandan military was standing at the door. "Captain Rogers, Lady Maximoff, the King wishes to see you in the Vibranium lab." Okoye said standing at the door, wearing her usual red and gold military attire.

"Thanks Okoye, we'll be right there." Steve replied.

"Does she ever take that thing off, or sleep?" Wanda quietly asked as the pair left her quarters on the upper floor of the palace.

Steve quietly laughed and continued down the hall way towards the elevator. Okoye waited inside for the two to step in. Once the two were in Okoye closed the door and pressed the lower floor button and the elevator quickly lowered itself.

"Just so you know, I own more than one uniform." Okoye replied.

Wanda blushed in embarrassment while Steve smirked at her. "Sorry." Wanda simply replied and waited for the elevator stop.

"Do you know why King T'Challa wanted to see us?" Steve asked the Wakandan General.

"I did not ask, but he seemed stressed." Okoye said escorting the duo to a hover car.

Okoye walked up to the sleek black vehicle and helped Wanda inside and jumped in herself followed by Steve.

Wanda starred amazed at the architecture of the Wakandan capital. Even in the early hours of the morning the capital was bustling with the city lit up in its' vibrant colors. Though the trio were only in the air for a minute it would be a scene that one could never forget so easily.

Landing at the entrance of the research lab the hover car was met by the king of Wakanda himself, King T'Challa.

Stepping out of the hover car Steve walked down and shook the King's hand. "Thank you for coming at this early hour." T'Challa said leading the three to the elevator inside.

"Of course, what's the situation?" Steve asked stepping inside the glass tube elevator followed by Wanda and Okoye.

"Approximately one hour ago the United Nations Headquarters in New York was attacked." T'Challa said waiting for the elevator to stop.

When the doors opened Steve was met by Princess Shuri. "Hello Captain, Ms. Maximoff." The princess greeted, not showing an ounce of tiredness for obviously being in the lab working through the night.

"Hello your highness." Steve replied and turned back to T'Challa.

"Shuri can you pull up everything on the UN attack?" T'Challa asked his younger sister.

She nodded and pulled up holographic video of the attack in New York.

Steve waited for the projector to pull up the 4-D sand images on the table in the middle of the Vibranium lab. The first image showed the lawn outside of the main building.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Wanda asked T'Challa.

"Wait for it." The king said and suddenly an armored figure appeared landing in the middle of the court yard. The armored figure pulled out a gun and started shooting the security officers. It finally took the combined might of the entire UN security force to take him in.

"Was that it?" Wanda asked.

T'Challa shook his head and the image turned into a cityscape of New York.

"We have no security footage from inside the UN Headquarters, the attackers managed to hack the cameras and motion sensors." Shuri explained as she zoomed in on the waterfront side of the compound.

Suddenly an explosion blasted a hole on one of the upper floors.

"How many died in this attack?" Steve asked T'Challa.

T'Challa pulled up a file and a couple of profile pictures came up. "Remarkably only five people died throughout the whole ordeal. Three were killed when debris from the explosion hit them on the sidewalk below, and two died while on the staircase inside the building, but several dozen are being treated for smoke related injuries."

"So now we are dealing with murderers?" Steve asked the Wakandan king.

T'Challa merely nodded his head. "And Steve, the Parker kid was on the scene as well." T'Challa said pulling up images of the Spider-Man being helped, out of the building by EMS.

"Great, I blame Stark for enabling him." Steve muttered.

"How did these attackers escape?" Wanda asked leaning in closer to the holographic projector.

"A giant aircraft picked them up." Shuri said waving her hand making the 4-D projector speed up to reveal a large 150-meter air cruiser hovering next to the UN building.

"They are holding the entire Security Council hostage on board." T'Challa explained pulling up profiles of every member that was taken.

"Where is the giant aircraft at now?" Steve asked.

"It went off our radar as soon as it left the city, every country that has any satellites have lost connection, including satellite TV." Shuri explained. "The only way we managed to get this footage was because we had to send it over Fiber optic cables to our Embassy in Nigeria and they forwarded it to us from there."

"So, we could be looking down the barrel of a full-scale invasion." Steve said balling his fists.

"Yes, I am already prepping my jet for New York, I would hope that Mrs. Maximoff and yourself would accompany me, along with Sargent Barnes." T'Challa said, walking over to a nearby table T'Challa picked up a circular object that was covered in a leather case.

Handing it to Steve he motioned for him to open it. "I figured you may need a new one." T'Challa said while Steve opened the package to reveal a red, silver, and blue shield with a white star in the middle.

Steve stood speechless. "Thank you." Steve finally spurted out softly admiring the shield.

"You are welcome, now let's go get Sargent Barnes and try to find a way where you won't be shot on sight once we land in New York." T'Challa chuckled as Wanda and Steve followed him to the elevator.

'I have a feeling that's going to be easier said than done.' Steve thought to himself as the elevator's doors closed.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you, please review and _May the Force be with you because one month and a week until Infinity War comes out!_**


	3. And the Light Meets it

**A/N: Thank you to all of those that fav/followed/reviewed.**

* * *

 **The** ** _Chimera_**

 **The Maw Installation**

 **Outer Rim**

 **Captain Gilad Pellaeon** stood in the lower hanger waiting for the Grand Inquisitor's Z-95 Head Hunter to arrive. To say that Pellaeon was anxious would be an understatement. He was still not one hundred percent sure on the reasons why the Empire was so interested in the Sol system. He completely understood the reasons on why to invade the galaxy through the portal, but he was not sure on why they were only interested in Earth.

"Captain, the Grand Inquisitor has just arrived out of Hyperspace." One of the hangar officers reported to Pellaeon. Nodding, Gilad walked forward towards the Hangar bay to wait for her Z-Wing to land.

It was a minute later before Gilad was starring at the gray and white plated Z-95 that had landed meters in front of him. Gilad only had to wait for another moment before the narrow cockpit raised and a woman wearing a standard issue Imperial pilot's uniform jumped out, helmet under her arm, and her fiery red hair flowing around her shoulders. She glanced around her surroundings, only stopping once she laid eyes on Gilad.

Walking forward, the Grand Inquisitor pushed past the Imperial Engineers that were trying to move the Z-95 over to an adjacent hanger.

When she approached, Gilad stood straight at attention and introduced himself, "Captain Pellaeon of the ISD _Chimera II_."

"Captain, I was expecting the Grand Admiral to be here." The Grand Inquisitor said, though she didn't seem to be annoyed or angry at Thrawn not meeting her, she sounded curious to the change in protocol.

"Yes, Grand Admiral Thrawn sends his regrets, but he thought that he should oversee the final preparations for our departure. He thought that you would understand." Gilad explained.

"I don't disagree with his decision, I just figured from the stories I have heard about the Grand Admiral that he would stick to the book." The Inquisitor said as Gilad led her to the turbo lifts.

"When it comes to Grand Admiral Thrawn… he tends to throw the book out." Gilad said hesitantly, trying to find a way to phrase everything.

"Understood, and I haven't formally introduced myself, my name is Mara Jade, Grand Inquisitor to Lord Vader and the Emperor's Hand." Inquisitor Jade humbly said, her voice showing no arrogance, at least when compared to the few key advisers that Gilad has come across that worked closely with the Emperor.

After a brief awkward moment of silence, the turbolifts halted and the sliding door opened revealing the busy command bridge of the _Chimera II_.

Stepping out of the small cylinder, Gilad led Mara Jade to Thrawn, who was standing at the front of the bridge, surrounded by several officers.

"Grand Admiral, I'm pleased to introduce Grand Inquisitor Jade." Gilad said, making the entire bridge go silent as they all looked at the young red head. A lot of the bridge officers starred in surprise, Gilad assumed because of her attire, wearing only simple Imperial flight suit. Or at the fact that she is a ranking female officer which is hard to come bye in the Imperial Navy.

"Ah, Inquisitor Jade, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I assume that you have read my reports on what we have found so far?" Thrawn asked the red head.

"Yes, it was a long flight, but the enhanced individuals on Earth is not the reason why the Emperor has sent me, I have my own mission to carry out in Emperor Palpatine's name." Mara said, turning on her inner loyalty bit that Gilad has heard from every politician and person who has every been or wanted to get in the Emperor's good graces, Gilad would be lying if he had said he hadn't used the same loyalty bit every once in a while, especially when he is on Coruscant.

"Well we are about to depart, Captain, send the signal, have final safety checks done and prepare to depart through the Event Horizon." Thrawn ordered, walking towards the back of the bridge.

"Ensign contact all ships and prepare for the jump." Gilad ordered.

"Yes Captain."

It was another minute before all sixteen ships had checked in, giving the green light to proceed.

"Grand Admiral, all ships are checked in and awaiting your order." Gilad said, turning back to face the Chiss.

Thrawn nodded in approval and Gilad gave the order. "All ships jump at sub-light speed at position point-O-ninety and cut off on count twenty."

The Ensign relayed Gilad's orders as he felt the all too familiar feel of the hyperdrive spinning up, and for a brief moment the stars transformed into the familiar tunnel of blue and white before they were thrown back into 'real' space.

"Ensign, report." Thrawn ordered.

"All ships are reporting green, no damages. We are clear to make the jump to the _Eviscerator's_ position at the Sol System." The Ensign reported.

"So ordered." Thrawn replied coolly.

Gilad felt the shudder of the _Chimera II_ underneath him as it lurched forward into hyperspace. Once again, the tunnel of blue and white encircled the Star Destroyer as it cruised for about an hour before exiting hyperspace. Leaving the Seventh Fleet next to the Earth's moon in the Sol System.

"All ships accounted for Admiral." The Ensign spoke up.

"Good, contact the _Eviscerator._ " Thrawn ordered.

Seconds later Gilad, Mara, and Thrawn were looking at Admiral Versio. "Grand Admiral, glad to see that you managed to make it through the vortex unscathed." Versio commented, it was hard for Gilad to detect any trace of sarcasm in his comments. Gilad would always appreciate how competent Versio is, especially towards his commanding officers, most Imperial officers would simply ignore or underestimate Thrawn's abilities to lead simply because he isn't human, but Versio had always shown great respect towards the Grand Admiral, at least in his presence.

"Yes, all our ships have managed to make it through, but the reason why I have contacted you is because there has been a change in plans. I have already briefed the other commanding officers, but our primary mission still stands, turn Earth into a regional command post and capture the enhanced individuals, but the Emperor has sent the Grand Inquisitor to search for a powerful weapon that could end the Rebellion, we are to make sure that she succeeds in this endeavor." Thrawn explained with Versio nodding along.

"Understood Grand Admiral. I would also like to add that I have secured a meeting with majority of the world leaders and/or their representatives in the regional city of Geneva on the European Continent. I would caution you on some of the countries that will be attending, a few of them tried to destroy my cruiser with nuclear weapons, we of course knocked them out before they left the atmosphere, but I would still advise caution." Versio explained.

Thrawn seemed to ponder Versio's suggestion but shook his head. "Though I would like to end this with little bloodshed, it is doubtful that these humans would surrender so lightly, they need to have a bigger push." Thrawn stated, pulling up a holographic image of Earth. "Who Admiral launched the nuclear missiles at you?" Thrawn asked Versio.

"The trajectories projected that they came from the United States of America, the country that Commander Versio led the capture mission on." Versio explained. Thrawn lit up a large portion of the Western Hemisphere on his holomap.

"Captain, contact the cruisers _Anaxes_ and _Suppressor_ , tell them to get into firing range of Cheyenne Mountain, and fire on the military complex there." Thrawn ordered.

Gilad nodded and went to key the orders in for the Arquitens class cruisers.

"What's so important about Cheyenne Mountain?" Mara asked the Grand Admiral.

"That is where they coordinate their missile strikes from." Thrawn explained.

"And the civilians that live on the mountain?" Mara added.

"The region is scarce of civilian population, but what is lost is well within an acceptable margin." Thrawn simply stated.

"Will two Arquitens be enough to level an underground bunker that is beneath a mountain?" Mara asked.

"Of course not, but it will force the locals to launch another attack, and with that we can determine where each of their missile launch facilities are at." Thrawn explained, walking away from the monitor and heading towards the transparent steel windows that lined the Star Destroyer's command bridge.

* * *

 **The Situation Room**

 **The White House**

 **Washington D.C., United States of America**

 **President Elizabeth McCord** sat at the head of the table in the Situation Room underneath the White House starring at images of the two space cruisers shelling the facility at Cheyenne Mountain.

"Madam President, all targets are locked, ICBM launchers are hot and ready for your order to fire." Her Secretary of Defense spoke up, somehow calmly.

"Why are they firing on us, we agreed to their terms to meet in Geneva?" Secretary of State Ross asked, his frown covered by his white mustache.

"What are the chances of success that we knock out those cruisers? And where the Hell is Stark and the Avengers?" Elizabeth yelled, not wanting to launch another batch of nukes above American air space.

"Technically Stark and the Avengers cannot get involved without the approval of the UNSC, and sense all the members of the Security Council are prisoners of war. He legally cannot get involved." Ross explained.

"Screw the Accords, we are under attack, get me Stark, or Rhodes, or really anyone who can fly or something that is more effective than what we are throwing at these guys!" Elizabeth yelled, slamming her fist on the table in frustration. As she saw several USAF fighter jets get destroyed by the weird looking 'H' fighters.

"Madam President, the Vice President has been safely evacuated to Mount Weatherly." The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs interrupted, as he hung up a phone that hung next to the large monitor showing the green flashes of lights that slammed into the mountain side in Colorado.

"We should think about doing the same, the White House is too much of a target." Jay Whitman, her Chief of Staff spoke up.

"No, I need Stark to handle this, Ross, get me a line to the facility in New York. I'll ask him myself if no one else has the balls to do it themselves!" Elizabeth yelled, frustrated at her cabinet.

"Give me a sec." Ross said and stood up and activated the STARK holoprojector that sat on the middle of the table.

"The President of the United States for Anthony Stark." Ross said into the device, leaving an uncomfortable silence as they waited for their call to go through.

"Please hold for Mr. Stark." A robotic like female voice spoke up.

"Did he just put me on hold?" Elizabeth asked, tapping her fingers loudly on the wooden table, when the loud ringing of the landline interrupted the silence.

The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs answered it, "Madam President, Cheyenne Mountain is officially locked down and sealed." He reported before hanging up the phone once again.

"So they're trapped down there?" Jay asked.

"Trapped underneath enough rock, concrete, and steel to keep even the Hulk out, they don't have anything that can break through that." Ross spoke up.

"Until they do." A new voice said, making everyone jump at the sudden intrusion of Tony Stark's holoprojector body on the other side of the room. "How can I be of service to the President of the United States or at least how can Iron Man be of service, that is the reason why you called, right? You need some fancy high-tech equipment to do what your WMDs can't?" Stark asked, a little to smug for Elizabeth's liking.

"In short yes, we need the Avengers." Elizabeth stated.

"Good, because War Machine, Vision, Agent Romanoff and I are already on a Quinjet heading that way… on pure coincidence of course." Stark said, adding the last bit as a sarcastic afterthought.

"Of course, I will have Secretary Ross send everything that we have on the invaders to you, and Stark, please keep some of their tech intact, we could use any intelligence they have." Elizabeth told Tony as he nodded.

"Well if that is all, I have some alien ass to kick… again. Stark out." And with that the holographic image of Tony Stark cut out and Elizabeth turned to the monitor with the only thought going through her mind is that of the fate of the world being held in Tony Stark's hands once more.

* * *

 **Avenger's Quinjet**

 **Over Midwestern United States of America**

 **Anthony 'Tony' Stark** stood next to Natasha, Rhodey, and Vision as they quickly flew across the United States. Rhodey constantly looked over his weapon stats, Natasha was putting on a thruster pack, (Stark Industries patented), and Vision stood motionless.

Tony kept checking on Peter's status where he was recovering in the Avenger's Facility in Upstate New York. Physically the kid was fine no permanent damage done, but Tony didn't want to take the chance, especially since he had never seen any weapons like the ones used in the UN attack.

"Mr. Stark, we're in position to deploy, be warned, small attack craft have been deployed and defending the cruiser that has come in atmosphere." F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up.

"You heard the lady, suit up!" Tony yelled, and he stepped into his armor. He felt the familiar comfortable sensation of the armor clenching around his body. A second later his mask covered his face and the inside of the dark mask was quickly replaced by his HUD.

Tony saw Rhodey activate his mask, and Natasha put on a transparent helmet with a built-in oxygen mask.

Tony walked over to the exit ramp and pressed a button on the wall to lower the ramp. When the ramp finally lowered Tony could see several of those 'H' shaped fighters chasing and shooting down USAF F-22s and F-35s that were attempting to punch through and attack the larger ship.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., what info do you have on that cruiser?" Tony asked his A.I. as he launched out of the Quinjet, with War Machine, Vision, and Widow following him.

"The craft is approximately 325 meters long and it has an armament of 8 laser-based weaponry." F.R.I.D.A.Y. explained, pulling up a closer look on the right side of Tony's HUD.

"Thanks Fri. Hey Nat, see if you can board that thing, I want to try to get as much info on these guys as we can." Tony ordered Black Widow.

"Only if I can get some cover!" Widow shouted as she dodged an exploding missile.

"Fri, have the Quinjet run interference and distract the lasers on that cruiser." Tony ordered his A.I.

"Right away boss."

"Hey Vision, give me a hand with the second cruiser that's shelling the base from space." Tony ordered the android.

"On my way." Vision replied and flew upwards towards the second cruiser that wasn't visible from Tony's distance, but he could see the flashing green lights from the laser bombardment.

Launching himself upwards, it only took Tony a few seconds to break the sound barrier and he could start to see the outline of a similar cruiser that was blasting lasers down towards Earth.

"Tony, they have a fighter escort as well, I can handle them if you hit the cruiser." Vision said as a 'H' shaped fighter came throttling towards him.

"Yeah, give me a sec." Tony said as he dodged a torrent of green that flew past him along with the fighter.

"Oh no, come back here!" Tony shouted and followed the fighter as it attempted to get back around him. Before the fighter could maneuver behind him, Tony fired several repulsers beams that effectively destroyed what Tony assumed was the fighter's cockpit.

"Okay, now for the big one." Tony said to himself as he flew forward towards cruiser.

The surface cannons turned their attention towards him, but he could easily outmaneuver them as he launched his wrist rockets destroying both laser cannons.

Tony fired a volley of repulsers at the ship's superstructure, but they were absorbed by an energy shield.

"Well, that sucks." Tony muttered. "Vision, I'm going to need a little help, the damn thing is shielded, and I just used my rockets on the laser cannons." Tony said as he avoided another 'H' fighter.

"On my way." Vision responded and flew inside the ship. Tony chased after another fighter before he started to see blue and green fire erupt from the center of the ship. A few seconds later Vision flew out and the ship exploded.

"Well that worked." Tony said as he destroyed the last fighter.

"Uh, Stark…" Vision said starring past Tony.

"What?" Tony asked. "Oh."

Behind him, Tony saw over a dozen other ships that were in formation far out of flight range for him.

Most were similar to the cruiser that Vision had just destroyed, but the others were larger, at least 1,200 meters long that sat at a holding pattern.

"Uh, let's go and help the others before those guys decide to join the fight." Tony said to Vision who nodded in agreement and the two flew back into the atmosphere.

"Hey, Nat, you guys having any luck?" Tony asked.

"Can't talk right now." Nat yelled into comm.

* * *

 **Air battle over Cheyenne Mountain**

 **Cheyenne Mountain**

 **Colorado, United States of America**

 **Natasha Romanoff** also known as the Black Widow saw her opening in the side of the large cruiser when War Machine launched a missile into it. Lining herself with the hole, Natasha launched at full speed to squeeze through the hole in the wall.

Natasha landed not so gracefully but as she got up she saw a blue shield appear covering the hole and closing the vacuum that was created.

"Rhodey, I'm on the inside, my exit was cut off." Natasha said into the comm before pulling out her twin pistols and running along the hallway attempting to reach the command bridge or any other important room.

Sneaking through the steel gray plated ship, Natasha didn't come across any personal. Staying low Natasha came across a 'T' junction.

"Right or left?" Natasha asked herself.

"Hey, freeze!" A muffled voice yelled.

Turning around, Natasha saw two men wearing all white armor and caring what looked to be laser rifles.

"Uh, no thanks." Natasha said, and she shot the first man who stumbled backwards.

The second trooper ignored his comrade and fired his weapon at Natasha who ducked just in time as the red light flew over her head. She responded with two shots of her own, one in the chest and the other shattering the black eye glass on the trooper's right eye.

The trooper fell, blood oozing from his head wound.

"This is TK-4427, intruder on level three!" The trooper Natasha shot first yelled.

Running forward, Natasha shot him several times before he finally was killed. She quickly picked up one of the laser rifles and continued on her way.

Natasha kept running until she reached the end of the hallway, which led to a cylinder doorway, which she assumed to be some type of elevator.

Natasha pressed the top button, and waited for the elevator, at least that's what she hopped it was, to reach her floor.

The door dinged and when it opened three of the white armored troopers were standing inside. They were clearly not expecting to see her when they stumbled to pull their weapons up. But before the could get a shot off, Natasha shot the closest one, and moved in to disarm the next guy and used the other trooper as a spring board to kick him into the side of the elevator. While he was struggling to get up Natasha landed behind the trooper that she disarmed and kicked him in the back of the knees making him fall on top of the other trooper and she quickly picked up a laser rifle and shot both of the struggling troopers.

"Hey, Nat, you guys having any luck?" Stark's voice asked through the comms, and before Natasha could answer another blast hit the elevator by another trio of armored soldiers running towards her.

"Can't talk right now!" Natasha yelled as the elevator closed.

The elevator went up quickly up to what she assumed to be the top floor, not that she could completely read the numbers, or any of the 'lettering' that was written on the panel.

The elevator door opened to reveal a large room, with giant glass windows and about six… humans? Who were wearing gray uniforms and working at computer stations.

"Put the weapon down!" A voice commanded, and suddenly Natasha was surrounded by five white armored troopers, who had come from both corners of the bridge.

Natasha raised her weapon but saw no possibilities that would get her out of this mess.

Sighing, Natasha lowered her weapon and put her hands over her head.

"You all should surrender why you have the chance." Natasha said, while she fumbled with her wrist comm, hoping that one of the others would get the message that she needed help.

A couple of the troopers looked at each other, confused at what she was saying.

Natasha heard the elevator ding, but didn't turn around, not wanting to turn her back to the troopers.

"You should really listen to the lady." An all too familiar voice said.

The troopers all turned to point their lasers at the new comer.

Laughing Natasha turned to see Steve Rogers standing in the elevator with an unconscious trooper at his feet.

The troopers that surrounded Natasha started to fire their weapons at Steve who blocked them with his shield. Kneeling to get out of the line of fire, Natasha reached into her belt and pulled out two electro discs and through them at the troopers' feet which stunned all of them.

The guys in gray each pulled out a laser pistol and started to shoot at Natasha and Steve.

They both took cover behind the wall next to the elevator.

"How the Hell did you get up here?" Natasha yelled to Steve.

"Seriously, you can't wait till after we get rid of these guys?" Steve asked, moving his head just in time to avoid a blast.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders, then she noticed the elevator was coming up.

"Incoming!" Natasha yelled and when the doors opened she shot the occupants inside. Two armored soldiers fell before they could even raise their weapons.

"This is starting to get annoying." Steve muttered and threw his shield which hit all six gray suited guys, knocking them out effectively.

"Now you do that?" Natasha asked sarcastically and ran up to one of the consoles.

"You know how to hack their stuff?" Steve asked running up beside her.

"Nope, but F.R.I.D.A.Y. can." Natasha said and attached a small circular device to the computer and waited for it to clone the hard drives of the system.

"So, how did you get here?" Natasha asked.

"T'Challa gave me a ride, Wanda and Bucky are here too." Steve said and pointed towards the mountain where Natasha saw a red barrier surrounding the mountain.

"Well why don't ya look at that." Natasha said and before she could continue a beep sounded and she picked up the hacking device.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., we need a pick up at the superstructure." Natasha said into the comm.

"Right away." The female A.I. said. The Quinjet appeared in front of the bridge and the rear hatch opened.

"I got this." Steve said and smashed his way through the glass and landed on the ramp. Natasha followed suit and landed next to the super soldier.

"Rhodey you're clear to blow that thing." Natasha said once she sat down in the pilot's seat and flew out of the way while Rhodey and two F-35s launched a barrage of missile's and other heavy ordinance puncturing the shields of the cruiser and a second later it exploded in a flash of brilliant blues and greens.

"You do know I legally have to arrest you, right?" Natasha told Steve who only smirked at the former Russian assassin.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Steve laughed and walked to the back of the Quinjet.

"How are you going to explain Barnes to Stark?" Natasha asked making Steve frown.

"Haven't really thought that through yet." Steve finally answered.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, please review/fav/follow. Thank you.**

 _ **May the force be with you cause there needs to be a Solo sequel.**_


	4. Trojan Horse

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that fav/followed/Reviewed. And one last very important thing I #Support Kelly Marie Tran!**

* * *

 ** _The Chimera_**

 **Earth's Orbit**

 **The Sol System**

 **Grand Inquisitor Mara Jade** stood next to Grand Admiral Thrawn as she watched him deploy the two Arquitens class light cruisers to be sacrificed in the coming hours.

"Grand Admiral, you do realize that the locals have more than enough conventional fire power to overwhelm two lightly armored and shielded cruiser, right?" Mara asked the Chiss admiral, who stood motionless, his hands clasped around his back.

"Oh yes, I do realize that two cruisers will never be enough to decimate the enemy force in the region, but one of two things will happen, the first would be that the locals will launch their nuclear weapons on the cruisers and the impending fallout will be enough to force the natives of half the country to go underground and stay out of the way for the remainder of this campaign." Thrawn said coolly. Showing no remorse for potentially killing thousands, if not millions.

"And the second?" Mara asked, stepping up next to the admiral.

"Ideally, the second option will be that the Avengers, led by Anthony Stark, are deployed to attack our forces. And with that they will board one of our cruisers to steal any information that we have stored on them, and with the malware that I have placed on our cruisers will allow us to have unlimited access to their systems." Thrawn stated. "And from there, we will be able to infilitrate the Avengers' compound on the other side of the country."

Mara nodded in agreement of the admiral's assessment of the situation. "And how can you be so certain that they will be deployed?"

"Because of the native leader's hesitation to strike the _Eviscerator._ She waited an entire planetary rotation and only used a handful of Nuclear missiles and twice more of non-nuclear weaponry, she has a history on hesitation when it comes to using force. Her political history tells us everything we need to know about her, President Elizabeth McCord would prefer to use her years of experience in diplomacy then resort to using weapons of mass destruction, if anything she was forced to use those weapons by her Secretary of State. Retired General Thaddeus E. Ross, who has a brash history of military violence. So, I predict that she won't make the same mistake twice, instead she will use a scalpel where her use of the vibroblade failed." Thrawn explained, turning to face Mara, his red eyes starring into her emerald green eyes, as if to say, _'I dare you to question me again.'_

Mara had always heard the stories about the infamous Grand Admiral Thrawn, but she never believed them, could never believe them. Very few high-ranking Imperial officials would spend the time to delve into the history of one planetary leader, much less a regional leader like President McCord; But the stories were true, Thrawn just isn't a military genious, he's a genius in every aspect of the word. He doesn't completely look at a situation from the point of view as a general, but from the point of an artist, a historian, and he respects his advisories enough where he never underestimates them. He was what the Imperial Navy needed if they were to ever end the war with the Rebellion.

"Do you have a team picked out to infiltrate the Avenger's facility?" Mara asked, though she knew the enhanced individuals were not her priority, but to say she was peckish for a mission would be an understatement. As much as she enjoyed going over the same readouts of Earth over and over, she needed something to do.

"I have Commander Versio and her Inferno Squadron handling it, I am sure they will accommodate for one more. If you so wish, I know that your… advance skills can be useful in a fight, if one were to occur." Thrawn said, handing Mara a data chip.

"I think I may take you up on that offer Grand Admiral." Mara smirked and grabbed the data chip out of Thrawn's hand.

"Good, Commander Versio is on the Raider class corvette designated the _Corvus_ , the cruisers will be in position to start their bombardment in an hour, hopefully the Avengers will have uploaded everything within a half hour after that, from there I predict that it will take them about an hour to make it back to the facility." Thrawn explained. "Everything else that is mission related is on that data chip." Thrawn finished and turned back to look out of the massive transparent durasteel windows.

Walking to the turbolift, Mara snagged a datapad from a bridge officer and uploaded the data chip into it. Once the data downloaded Mara was met with layouts and security protocols for the Avengers' compound.

'Well, this should be interesting.' Mara thought to herself as she entered the turbolift.

* * *

Mara exited her Z-wing in the lower hanger of the _Corvus._ Mara noticed three TIE/PH's sat squished together in the back of the hanger, as if they had been thrown out of the way quickly before Mara landed.

"Grand Inquisitor, Commander Versio is waiting for you on the bridge." A deck officer said walking up to her.

Mara nodded and followed the officer to a small turbolift on the other side of the hanger.

The ride was quick, almost as quickly as the cylinder doors closed they opened again for Mara to be met by a group huddled around a holotable that was centered in the large hallway leading to the bridge.

"Inquisitor Jade, I'm Iden Verso, Commander of Inferno Squadron and the _Corvus._ Iden stated, walking up to Mara before giving her a small salute. The other two agents stood at attention next to the holotable.

"Uh, at ease." Mara said awkwardly, she never liked the full formalities when it came to the Imperial military. For her it always took up too much time.

"I'm sorry for bursting in on your mission like this, but I figured that I might be of some usefulness." Mara said.

"The more the merrier." One of the men in Inferno spoke up which drew a glare from the other man and Iden.

"Agent Del Meeko, correct?" Mara asked the man that spoke up.

"Yes Sir." Del stated, standing a little straighter.

"And that must make you Agent Gideon Hask." Mara said to Hask who nodded. "I've heard about your successful mission already on this world. Hopefully we will get some more of your good luck." Mara said, which made Iden frown slightly.

"With all due respect sir, we don't need luck, we make it." Iden stated making Mara crack a smile.

"Good, because if all doesn't go according to Thrawn's plan, then we might need you to make us some luck." Mara laughed. "So, what is the full plan?"

Iden turned back to the holoprojector and keyed in some quick commands. "First the _Corvus_ drops us off approximately fifteen klicks North of the Facility, just out of close proximity radar range, we approach the facility on speeder bike and wait for the virus and malware to disable the automated security system. That includes sentry turrets, silent alarms, motion detectors, you name it they've got it." Iden started, highlighting dozens of locations on the holomap in red.

"Agent Meeko and a squad of Phase I Dark Trooper Battle Droids will handle the three sentry guards that are not tied to the primary satellite system that the rest of the security system is connected too. From there we have several different objectives, I will handle breaking into the 'vault' that holds the Iron Man armor and setting explosives to destroy them, Agent Hask will handle the main data terminal here on the second floor." Iden explained pointing to two different locations on a set of blueprints, highlighting everyone's objective.

"Where do you want me?" Mara asked after Iden turned off the holoprojector.

"I figured with your skills, you could help Agent Meeko and the droids. Then I could use your help cracking into the vault, especially with our tight time frame." Iden explained and the group walked out of the hallway and onto the bridge.

"Commander, we will be at the drop off point in ten minutes." Someone said from a monitor station. Mara didn't even notice that they had started their decent onto the planet.

"Very good. Meeko, are our speeder bikes good to go?" Iden asked Del who nodded yes.

"Along with the cargo racks for the droids." Del added.

Mara gave a polite nod before excusing herself and headed back down the turbolift. Once she was back down in the hanger she walked over to her Z-Wing to grab her combat suit and her utility belt that had her snub-nosed blaster and her lightsaber.

Taking off her flight suit, Mara quickly put on the standard issue Inquisitor uniform over her black tank top and she put the black armored plates on her shoulders.

After she finished putting on everything she stared at her reflection on the cockpit glass. Admiring herself for a moment.

"Sir, we're ready to deploy." Mara turned around to see Del decked out in his Inferno gear, his helmet under his arm and his blaster holstered.

Nodding along Mara grabbed the rest of her gear and followed Del over to the other side of the hanger where Iden, Gideon, and two Dark Troopers were gathered around four speeder bikes.

"We're going to drop at ninety meters, make sure your repulser lifts are on high because it's going to be a rough fall. Don't underestimate your weight, especially you Meeko and Inquisitor, the extra weight from the Dark Troopers is going to create a rough fall." Iden explained, she was clearly in 'mission mode' as she explained the drop.

"Anyone have any questions?" Iden asked once she was finished.

No one spoke up. Mara watched as the droids walked back behind the speeders and transformed themselves to be no larger than a suitcase. Del loaded each one of them onto a cargo rack and placed them onto a sled that was attached to two different black and red Aratech 74-Z speeder bikes.

Putting on a pair of eye protectors, Mara hopped onto the one closest to her and waited for the others to start theirs up. Iden led the group to the boarding ramp where they waited patiently for their 'green light'.

"Commander Versio, your launch window opens in three…two…one. Go! Go! Go!" A voice shouted in Mara's ear piece.

The lower ramp opened and Iden sped out, followed by Gideon, Del, and Mara. When Mara sped forward she had never expected the wind to catch her the way it did when she finally left the ray-shielded hanger.

When she came out of the hanger a gust caught her speeder and threw her towards the _Corvus_ which she barely avoided. She quickly started typing on the control panel to set the repulser lift to maximum and tried to steer the speeder as it fell to the planet's surface far too quickly.

Pulling up on the handle bars, Mara tried to put the speeder flat as it came centimeters from smacking into the ground before the repulser could bounce it off the ground.

"Did everyone get down in one piece?" Iden asked through the comm.

"Affirmative Commander." Gideon responded, along with a similar response from Del.

"Same here Commander." Mara replied.

"Good, we have A fifteen-minute window to make it to the compound, I have uploaded a waypoint onto everyone's HUD, Inquisitor, it should pop on your eye protectors." Iden explained, and sure enough, a transparent icy blue arrowed path appeared in front of her.

"Stay out of sight and I will meet all of you at the rendezvous point. Iden finished and the group sped off south towards the Facility.

"So, the fun begins." Mara said to herself and quickly followed her waypoint towards the Facility.

* * *

Mara was the last to arrive at the perimeter fence, she had ditched the speeder bike about a half klick from the Facility and activated the Dark Trooper.

"Everyone ready, we go as soon as the virus is uploaded." Iden said, her voice muffled from the black helmet.

Inferno and Mara sat in the grass waiting for what felt like hours but was probably no longer than five minutes before Iden's wrist comm started flashing green.

"That's the signal." Iden said and she brought out a laser torch to start cutting through the fence, but the fence's metal chains were thicker than anticipated and was taking more time, time that they didn't have. And with razor wire stretching a half meter above the four meter fence, climbing was not an option, for at least Inferno.

Mara lightly pushed Iden aside and activated her purple lightsaber, she used it to cut a hole large enough for the squad to go through. Mara went through first, followed by Iden, Gideon, and Del. The droids took a few more seconds to squeeze through.

Iden and Gideon split off from the main group and ran up to the compound and started to scale it.

"Where are the security sentinels at?" Mara asked Del who pulled up a holomap of the compound and a section was highlighted in red.

"According to the data we hacked, there are two placed at the main entrance, and another inside the facility itself. Lightly armed and armored but can still put a hole in you if you are not careful." Del explained.

"If you and the droids handle the two-up front, I can get the one inside the facility." Mara told Del who nodded and ran off with the bulky droids to the front of the facility.

Mara turned in the opposite direction and pulled out her blaster pistol. Quietly running up to the front door, Mara used the force to activate the automatic doors, and snuck inside.

Mara walked along the wall and came across a cross section. What looked to be a receptionist desk sat in the middle of the cross section. Behind said desk a droid that was all white and blue with a red "A" on its chest stood, a permanent frown plastered on its face.

Reaching into her back-utility pouch, Mara brought out two 'droid poppers', and she used the force to silently guide them beneath the receptionist table and right next to the droid's feet. Before it noticed what was about to happen, a flash of blue light engulfed the dark room and knocked the droid out.

Running up to it, Mara activated her violet lightsaber and cut the machine in half.

"I've disabled the inside sentinel, how about you Agent Meeko?" Mara asked into the comms.

"Same on my end, I'm having the Dark Troopers secure the perimeter, I'll meet you inside." Del replied and a minute later Del ran into the dark hallway where Mara was sitting on the receptionist's desk.

"I'll go find and help Iden break into the vault." Mara said and left Del to collect the dismembered sentry droid that way he could mess around with it back on the _Corvus_.

Mara climbed up a flight of stairs that were at the end of the hallway. They took her to what she gathered was a dinning/conference section that had a large table with a half dozen rolling chairs, and on the other side of it was a kitchen. Walking past the table Mara was about to head towards Iden's position when she heard whistling coming from another stair case.

'There wasn't supposed to be anyone else here.' Mara thought to herself as she hid on the stairwell that she had just come up from.

Waiting patiently, Mara saw a kid a year or two younger than herself walk over to the fridge wearing nothing but plaid underwear and an Iron Man T-shirt. He also had earbuds in his ears and Mara assumed that the kid was whistling to whatever he was listening too.

Stepping out of the stairwell silently, Mara quietly walked up behind the kid who was leaning into the fridge, trying to make up his mind on what to get out from it.

Mara took one step closer before trying to grab him, when she went to put her arm around the kid's throat he ducked quickly and threw a punch at her. Mara easily sidestepped out of the way, but she was slightly taken aback at the kid's reflexes. Every time Mara attempted to throw a hook at the kid he would avoid, like he could sense her every move.

After a minute of the two throwing punches at each other Mara decided to end the fight by using the force to push the kid up against the fridge.

"Wow, what the Hell!" The kid shouted and struggled against her hold on him.

"Meeko, get upstairs, we have an unexpected guest." Mara said into the comm.

"On my way up." Del responded.

Turning to face the kid Mara started to interrogate him. "Who are you?"

The kid continued to struggle. "I should be saying the same to you. You do realize whose house this is, right. Because I don't think he's going to be too happy when he finds out that some Black Widow wannabe broke into the house of the world's greatest heroes." The kid nervously laughed.

"That's not the answer that I was looking for, let's try this again. Who are you?" Mara asked, throwing the Force into her words hoping that would persuade him to give Mara the answers she was looking for.

The kid tried to fight off her Force Persuasion but after a minute of struggling he finally gave in. "My name i-is Pete-Peter Parker, and I am al-also the Sp-Sp-Spider-Man." The kid murmured, trying to hold back his tongue.

"So, you're an enhanced. Well that just made this mission even more exciting." Mara said to herself, using the Force, Mara put Peter's mind to sleep, knocking him out and letting him fall to the floor.

"Is that the spider-kid that we ran into during our first mission here?" Del asked running up next to Mara.

"Appears so, this time, let's not leave him behind." Mara stated and left Del to deal with kid.

Mara continued on and eventually found Iden huddled around a monitor trying to open a giant metal door.

"Need any help?" Mara asked, surprising Iden who pulled her E-11 on Mara.

"Karabast!" Iden cursed. "Sorry, wasn't expecting you back so soon. Everything handled with the droids?" Iden asked as she went back to hacking the security lock.

"We destroyed the droids, but I ran into your Spider friend, I subdued him, and I have Del getting him ready to transport him back with us." Mara explained, which made Iden frown.

"That's not the mission." She stated plainly.

"No, but it is part of the Grand Admiral's mission, and I think that the kid could come to be of some use, especially since we can use him as leverage." Mara explained.

"What more leverage can we need, either the natives bow down and surrender, or we obliterate their world with the combined might of over a half dozen Star Destroyers!" Iden passionately argued before cursing again at her failed attempt to open the vault.

"You read the report while we were waiting to break into this place outside, you saw how the android phased through the _Suppressor_ and destroyed it from the inside out in seconds. We need all the leverage that we can get." Mara stated and activated her lightsaber to start to cut through the large steel door.

"Inferno, you have approximately a half an hour before the Avengers arrive back at the Facility." The voice of Captain Pellaeon said through their comms.

"Understood Captain." Iden responded and turned back to see that Mara had cut all the way through the vault door and was standing inside the vault admiring all the suits of armor.

"Here, take some and spread them out." Iden ordered and handed Mara several thermal detonators.

"Set your chrono for ten minutes." Iden added and Mara did as was told and went and set the detonators around the cylinder room that was three stories tall and had dozens of armored suits just standing there.

"We should take these, maybe find a way to adapt them for our own men." Mara stated as she set a detonator against a white and blue suit of armor and continued on around the large circular room.

"That's part of Gideon's mission. To steal the designs for these things, we can build our own, while letting Stark watch his creations burn." Iden laughed while placing more detonators.

"I'm out of detonators." Mara said as she placed her final detonator on a large bulky suit of armor. "Will this be enough to destroy them?" Mara asked Iden who placed her final detonator on a steel beam.

"It should destroy the suits that we placed detonators on but what doesn't get destroyed on impact should be crushed once this section of the compound collapses in on its self." Iden explained while heading out the hole Mara cut in the vault's door.

The pair followed their schematics to a staircase that would lead them to the roof of the compound where the _Corvus_ could pick them up.

"Bring the _Corvus_ in for pick-up." Iden said into her comm once the two had walked onto the roof.

"Right away Commander." A voice said into the comm.

"Agent Hask, did you get the data?" Iden asked into the comm.

"Yes sir, everything is transferred to my datapad, but the files on the Iron Man armor are encrypted, it may take some time to hack it." Gideon responded.

"Understood, we'll get it over to ISB once we get back to the fleet." Iden said.

"Understood, Inferno Two in route, eta ninety seconds." Gideon responded, and the line went dead.

Mara and Iden waited a few more seconds before the roof entrance busted open. Drawing their weapons, Mara and Iden pointed their blasters at the door, only to be met by Del carrying the enhanced kid and the two Dark Troopers walking behind him carrying parts of the destroyed sentry droids. "Hold your fire, it's just me." Del casually said.

"Your lucky that I didn't blow your head off." Iden muttered and turned towards the sky when the rumbling of the _Corvus's_ engines cut through the night's sky and hovered next to the facility.

Mara helped Del carry the kid onto the _Corvus_ that had extended its lower ramp far enough for the two to hop on board. Three Imperial officers came running down the ramp to take the kid into the ship's holding cells.

"Do me a favor and get the kid some pants!" Del yelled after the three once they started back up the ramp.

It was only a few more seconds before the droids, Iden, and Gideon were on board.

"Well, I guess we can tell the Admiral that this was a mission success." Del cheerfully said as the six made their way up the ramp.

"Not yet it isn't." Iden smirked, and once the ramp was closed Mara's chrono started flashing red, alerting her that the timer was up on the thermal detonators, and then a large explosion could be heard, big enough to rattle the small corvette as it sped back into orbit to rejoin the fleet.

* * *

 **Cheyenne Mountain**

 **El Paso County, Colorado**

 **United States of America**

 **Anthony "Tony" Stark** landed with a 'thud' next to War Machine, Vision, Wanda, the Murderer, and King T'Challa. When Tony landed, he unmasked himself and glared daggers at T'Challa and Bucky.

"You have some nerve being here Barnes!" Tony hissed, his face turning red in anger at seeing him.

"Tony let's not do this again." Steve spoke up from behind Tony.

Rolling his eyes, Tony turned around to face the super soldier. Walking past the two, Natasha went up and gave a hug to Wanda. "Where's Sam at?" Natasha asked.

"He's helping Scott." Steve answered, his glare not leaving Tony's.

"Helping with what?" Natasha trailed off, almost afraid of the answer.

Steve opened his mouth but shut it just as fast. "He's in jail… Something about trespassing." Wanda spoke up.

"Add that to the list then." Tony said.

"We can leave, but I figured that you could use some help taking on these aliens." Steve said, clearly annoyed with Tony's tone.

Tony only sighed before slowly backing away from Steve. Turning around, Tony faced T'Challa and Wanda. "Hey kid, how's Africa, because apparently Wakanda takes in criminal murderers now." Tony asked, giving Wanda a pat on the soldier while directing his ire at T'Challa.

"Stark, you would be wise to watch your tone." T'Challa stated, crossing his arms.

"You hold no authority here, your majesty." Tony said.

"Tony, maybe we should hash this out back at the Facility." Vision suggested, trying to lead the group to the Quinjet.

"How's the kid doing? I saw that he was at the attack on the UN." Steve asked Tony trying to direct his anger towards something else while he, Rhodey, Natasha, and Wanda boarded the Quinjet. While T'Challa and Bucky went on his jump jet to meet the others at the Facility.

Tony grimaced for a moment, "He's fine, sore, but fine. I just keep thinking it could have been so much worse. And I feel like it was my fault. I gave him the suit, I legitimized him." Tony explained. For the first time, Steve saw a side in Tony that he never has had before. A side that genuinely cared about what his actions did to others around him, not just himself.

"I'm sure he is going to be fine." Steve reassured the armored hero as Tony sat in the pilot's chair.

"Fri, get us home." Tony said to the A.I.

"Right away boss." She replied and the thrusters under the jet rumbled. Taking their seats, the Avengers strapped in as the Quinjet started to make a vertical climb into the air. Seconds later, Tony activated the cloaking panels underneath the small jet as it launched at full speed back North East. "Boss, we should arrive at our current cruising speed in about an hour." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said as he allowed F.R.I.D.A.Y. to take over piloting the jet.

Reaching into his pocket, Tony pulled out his cell phone to call Peter. Unlocking his phone, Tony scrolled through his contacts before he came upon 'Spidey-Kid' and pressed the call button. Putting the phone up to his ear it rang two or three times before Peter picked up.

"Hey Mr. Stark, how's Colorado?" Peter asked.

"It went fine, I was just checking on you, we're on our way back." Tony said plainly.

"I'm doing great, feel better than ever, I was about to go make a sandwich downstairs." Peter explained.

Tony looked down at the flight computer to see that it was past 9:30 on the East Coast. "This late?" Tony asked, afraid that he was coming off too concerned.

"It's only like 9:30, plus I have to consume like a crazy number of calories." Peter explained, his voice starting to sound annoyed.

"Okay, okay. Just trying to keep you alive… you know what never mind, you're old enough to do what ever you want." Tony said, cutting himself off, still sounding too dad-ish.

"Mr. Stark calm down, it's not like it's a school night." Peter said.

"Yeah I know, I just don't want Aunt May to be even more pissed at me than she already is." Tony laughed, "We'll be there in an hour." Tony said and finished with "Good-bye" to the teen and hung up.

"I'm assuming that he is better." Natasha said leaning over in her seat to talk to Tony.

Tony shrugged in response, "I don't know, he says that he is fine, and I know that he is… but I just have this feeling…" Tony trailed and turned back to face the darkening skies ahead of him. The sun setting just so that the purples and reds of the sky gave off a peaceful and serene look.

"Don't worry, the compound has some of the most sophisticated technology and advanced defense systems on the planet, and if that isn't enough you have a couple of those sentinel armored suits walking about. Nothing is going to happen to him." Rhodey reassured Tony, jumping into his and Natasha's conversation.

Deciding to get his mind off Peter, Tony pulled up the data that he harvested from the attack cruiser and started siphoning through the digital files.

"I managed to translate and decrypt about 65% of the files." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

"That quickly?" Tony asked surprised.

"There wasn't that much on the hard drive to begin with, it was if only files from the past couple of hours were on there." F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied.

"Well that's interesting." Tony muttered to himself and started to peer through the data. He spent almost a half hour reviewing the documents. Most of it was communication messages between the command ship named the _Chimera II_ and the other cruiser that he and Vision had destroyed, named the _Suppressor_.

Most of the communication were just deployment orders, but one that was intriguing was from the head person if Tony had to guess, since the sender of the communication orders were from 'The Office of the Grand Admiral of the 7th Fleet'. The message was kind of cryptic, but the gist that Tony could understand was that apparently the cruisers were not meant to succeed.

"Nat, what do you make of this?" Tony asked the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Getting up out of her seat, Natasha walked over and looked over Tony's shoulder at the holographic files. Nat mouthed the words of the "email" as she read down the document.

"That we just sprung a major trap." Natasha finally said.

"What trap?" Tony asked to no one in particular.

"Uh boss? We have a situation." F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked the A.I.

"I think we may have been hacked." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, her voice not nearly as cheerful as usual.

"You think?" Tony asked.

"The files may have contained a Trojan Horse. I have lost all contact with the Facility, at first I thought you may have scheduled a systems maintenance, but after thirty minutes I tried to get back in, but nothing is responding." F.R.I.D.A.Y. explained, making Tony frown.

"I didn't schedule a systems maintenance, and I always have you do those, try rebooting the system." Tony told the A.I.

"I can't do that remotely." The A.I. replied.

"Dammit!" Tony cursed and pulled out his phone to call Peter. "Come on." Tony muttered after the phone went to voicemail for the third time.

"Tony, everything okay?" Steve asked from the back of the jet.

"No, I think something happened to the compound." Tony said as he kept trying to call Peter's cell.

"Boss, I have video from the news." F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up and CNN popped up on the jet's HUD.

"This is Don Lemon, and we are bringing you live images of the Avengers' Facility in upstate New York, from our local affiliate in the area. Now let's take a closer look at what's going on over there." The host said, and the camera shifted to a blond reporter standing across from a bunch of police cars and firetrucks.

"As you can see, the Avengers' Facility here has suffered a devastating explosion on the South Eastern wing of the main building. Sources from inside the local police department has told us that the explosion originated inside the Iron Man armor vault. No indication on whether foul play was involved or not, but it does look suspicious with the Avengers away and dealing with the alien threat on the other side of the country." The reporter said.

"Damn right it looks suspicious." Tony muttered.

"Do you think that it was the aliens that hit us?" Rhodey asked.

"Makes since, attack a military facility half way across the country, and force Earth's Mightiest Heroes away from Mount Olympus, that way you can steal all of Earth's Heroes darkest secrets." Natasha said.

"How much further Fri?" Tony asked.

"Ten minutes max." The A.I. replied.

"I swear if they have hurt Peter, I will kill them all." Tony stated coolly.

* * *

 **Interrogation Room**

 **Imperial Star Destroyer** ** _Chimera II_**

 **Earth's Orbit, Sol System**

 **Peter Parker** head hurt, like it really hurt. He struggled to open his eyes, a bright light blinded him forcing him to squint. Struggling to stand up from the cold metal floor, Peter blindly found a metal chair and used it to stand up.

"What the Hell happened, I feel like I took another joy ride in Flash's car again." Peter muttered rubbing his head and sat down in the cold metal chair.

"Sorry, didn't mean to knock you out as strong as I did." A female voice spoke up. Rubbing his eyes, Peter managed to make out a red headed girl sitting casually across from him. Her feet stretched out on the table and she laid back on the back legs of the chair.

"Hey, you're the chick with the crazy Carrie powers!" Peter yelled.

"Uh, right. Let's try this again, my name is Mara Jade, Grand Inquisitor to Lord Vader and one of the Emperor's Hands." Mara introduced, taking her feet off the table and her demeanor turning very serious.

"Okay then, if that isn't a mouthful I don't know what is." Peter muttered, finally realizing that he wasn't wearing the same clothes that he had been earlier.

"What am I wearing?" Peter asked, feeling the spandex like material pants that he was wearing. They were light gray with black going down the sides and a Vault-Tech like gear cog outlined in white on the hip.

"I thought you might have wanted to look somewhat decent, and not huddled up in your underwear." Mara amusingly stated.

"Oh yeah, right. Thanks, I guess…" Peter trailed off, "Wait! You were the one to kidnap me, I want my thanks back!" Peter yelled, standing up out of his chair.

"Peter, I'm sorry that we had to take you like that, but my boss, and his bosses need some information from you, and if you can give us something useful, I will look and see what we can do about getting you into a more comfortable living space." Mara suggested, scooting up closer to the table.

Peter didn't really understand what she wanted from him, he's just a fifteen-year-old kid, who just wants to get back home and get ready for his Chemistry test next week.

"You can't hold me here, I have school on Monday." Peter pleaded.

Mara gave a short chuckle. "How about, if you tell me what I want to know, I'll see about releasing you." Mara countered, pulling out a tablet like device.

"What do you want to know?" Peter asked, he knew that he couldn't really give her anything too important, for once Peter was actually thankful that Mr. Stark had kept things from him.

Mara typed on her tablet for a minute before a holographic image of files from Mr. Stark's hard drive appeared.

"I need any pass codes you may have to open these files." Mara demanded.

Peter gave her a small laugh, "Come on, Mr. Stark won't let me walk around the gym without adult supervision. You really think that I would know the password to his personal computer?" Peter asked, sitting back down in the metal chair.

"No, but from what I have researched on you, I know that you know more than you let on, and I know that you get frustrated when no one treats you like a normal superhero, but like a kid. Believe me, I get how you feel." Mara said, trying to rationalize with Peter.

"What do you mean, aren't you like the Hand to the Emperor or something?" Peter asked, his curiosity intrigued by the red head.

"Exactly, the Emperor is the only one who saw me for the capable agent that I am, ever since he found me, he's been training me to be the best agent in the Empire, and with that came the promotion to become the Grand Inquisitor to Lord Vader, but even Vader see's me as a kid." Mara explained, her voice trembling.

Peter started to lean down in his chair, relaxing. He could tell that he wasn't the only one in the room that has had a challenging childhood.

"So… I can't really give you what I don't know…" Peter said quietly.

Mara sighed, "How about you answer me this, when we fought, how did you manage to sense my attacks before they happened?" Mara asked. "I had some of our engineers look at your file we extracted from Stark's hard drive, and there was nothing about-"

"My Spider-Sense?" Peter cut her off.

"Sure." Mara said.

"The file only has my mutated abilities that I got when I was bitten by the radioactive spider, I always had this… Six sense." Peter explained.

He didn't know why he was telling his kidnapper all of this, it was like she was putting off an aura that just made him want to open up to her. He felt as if he had a strange connection to her.

"Peter you can feel it, I can feel it. You don't have an unexplainable Six Sense, I can that you are strong with the Force."

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you are interested, in my bio I uploaded a rough, very basic outline of how I envisioned how Mara Jade fits into the cannon and into this story so check it out if you would like.**

 _ **May the Force be with you because Fallout 76 is taking place in the greatest place on Earth, in West By Gods Virginia!**_


	5. Thrawn and the Good Ol'US of A

**A/N: Thank you to all of those that Fav/Followed/Reviewed. Thank you for staying up with the story and sorry for taking so long to upload.**

 **Imperial Class 2 Star Destroyer** ** _Chimera II_**

 **Earth's Orbit, Sol System**

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

 **Ambassador Ellen Hill** was thrown hastily into a large circular room that had a giant round table in the middle of it and a dozen chairs surrounding it. Ellen nearly tripped when the man in the white armor pushed her into the room. Steadying herself on the edge of the round table, Ellen readjusted her blue blazer that she has been wearing for almost two days now. At least that is what she had estimated her time of internment has been, everything from her watch to her cell phone had been confiscated after she, along with the entire United Nations Security Council had been kidnapped by the invaders.

"Madam Ambassador, if you would take a seat, the Grand Admiral is on his way to meet with you." One of the troopers that had been escorting her ordered.

She hesitantly sat on the closest metal chair, it was cold to the touch, and uncomfortable. Ellen observed her surroundings, there was only one door, which was guarded by two of the _'Storm Troopers',_ or at least that's what they referred to one another as. _'How fitting, I've been kidnapped by Space Nazis.'_ Ellen thought to herself.

Ellen started to tap her foot impatiently after fifteen minutes. She hated sitting without anything to do, even as an ambassador, she always had something to preoccupied herself with, if it wasn't listening and taking notes of her fellow ambassadors, then it was researching, or prepping for meetings and her presentations. This was just pure boredom.

Getting lost in her thoughts, Ellen nearly jumped when she heard the hiss of the sliding metal doors at the entrance and two tall black armored Storm Troopers walked in, followed by a humanoid male with light blue skin, dark blue hair, and he wore a simple white military uniform with gold plates on his shoulders. He stared intently at Ellen, as if he was analyzing each and every little detail about her, his red eyes almost seemed to glow as he studied her.

"Ambassador Hill, former Admiral of the United States Navy, served as National Security Advisor for your leader under the previous administration and was later appointed as the Ambassador to the United Nations with the current administration. You have a very successful career, and more importantly, you have a close friendship with President Elizabeth McCord. Correct?" The alien asked, his voice smooth and powerful. He sat two seats down from Ellen as he spoke. When he sat down, he gave a small hand gesture to the troopers at the door and they left, leaving Ellen alone with the alien.

"You do your research." Ellen said sternly, though she wouldn't admit it to her captor, she was surprised about the details that he knew about her. She knew that everything he said was public record, but that would still take time to dig up the past ten years that he had been mentioning.

"Yes Ambassador, I do make it a point to study and understand my… opponents." The alien said, choosing each of his words carefully.

"What, exactly is the reason why I'm here, is it because your attack failed?" Ellen asked smirking when she saw the alien's eye brow raise in surprise. "I can hear things you know, your 'Storm Troopers' can be quite chatty when they don't realize that some people maybe eavesdropping." Ellen said in satisfaction. She was glad she could put some use of the information that she overheard when they moved her from the ship that they captured her and the other members of the UNSC to this larger ship.

"Well, sometimes success can only come from failure." The alien countered.

Ellen frowned slightly at the alien's whit. "So, I'm assuming that you are this 'Grand Admiral' your men keep telling me about?" Ellen asked, trying to get some progress going.

"Yes, Madam Ambassador, my name is Mitth'raw' _nuruodo_ , Grand Admiral of the Seventh Fleet of the Imperial Navy, but you may address me as Thrawn, I do realize that my given Chiss name may be difficult for your species tongue." Thrawn said.

Ellen scrunched her face up slightly, hating to be patronized by her captor, but kept her cool, knowing that pissing the guy off probably wasn't the best idea.

"Okay Grand Admiral Thrawn, why's the Earth so special to you? And I don't want the B.S. that your infiltrators gave when they captured us." Ellen demanded, leaning on the table slightly to get closer to the admiral.

Thrawn seemed to ponder her demand, Ellen was actually surprised that he had not tried to spin the answer, to try to justify everything, at least not at the moment he hadn't.

"All true I suppose, Commander Versio can get carried away with her strong patriotism, but she wasn't incorrect in the explanation that she gave you, and your council. One of the objectives the Empire has with your world is to use it as a staging base and point of entry for our occupation of this galaxy to help defeat the Rebel tyranny. This was the first planet that we discovered that could sustain life and we chose it because of that strategic value." Thrawn explained.

"Then why kidnap some of the world's most powerful men and women?" Ellen asked.

The Admiral started to laugh, almost mockingly to the Ambassador. "Ambassador, you wound me." Thrawn said, leaning back in his chair.

"What is the one thing the Earth has that the rest of the galaxy does not?" Thrawn asked, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

Ellen squinted her eyes in concentration. She thought of everything the Earth had to offer. The first thing that came to mind was Earth's natural resources, but at this point in time they would have more luck finding resources on Jupiter's moons than the one's that the Earth has already depleted. Then she thought of humans, though they were not the only living species in the universe, obviously, but they defiantly were not the most unique, except for… "You want the Avengers!" Ellen realized.

"The enhanced individuals at least, but yes, the Avengers. Earth's self-proclaimed Mightiest Heroes." Thrawn sighed.

"Then why do you need me?" Ellen asked.

"I need to meet with your President, and the best way that I could do this with little to no blood shed was by having someone that she can trust to arrange the meeting." Thrawn explained reaching into his pocket to bring out a small rectangular device and placed it on the table. Thrawn swiped his hand, sending the device sliding across the table.

"That device should work similar to that of your cellular phones." Thrawn said.

Picking up the phone, Ellen turned it over and starred at the dark screen. On the side of the phone was a small button, pressing it the screen came to life and a number pad appeared.

"And how am I supposed to contact the White House, they don't exactly take random phone calls for the President?" Ellen asked.

"Call someone who can get through." Thrawn stated, the tone of his voice sounding more annoyed than before.

Hating the fact that she was caving, Ellen started to dial one of the few numbers that she had memorized.

Typing the ten-digit number, Ellen hesitantly pressed the 'call' button and put the phone up to her ear. She heard it ring a couple of times before a out of breath male voice answered. "Jay Whitman."

"Jay? It's Ellen Hill." She said into the phone.

"Ambassador, it's great to hear your voice." A frantic Jay said, almost sounding relieved.

"Jay, I need to speak with the President, it's important." Ellen said.

"Yeah of course, she's in right now with Secretary Ross and Director Carter, but I assume this probably takes precedence." Jay said.

"How about pending alien invasion?" Ellen asked rhetorically.

It was another minute before Jay replied. "It's the President on speaker, along with Secretary Ross and DHS Director Carter." Jay said.

"Ellen, are you alright? What's going on?" The compassionate voice of President McCord asked into the phone.

"Madam President I'm fine, I'm currently in the company of Grand Admiral Thrawn, he's the ring leader in this little invasion that's going on, he wants to speak with you." Ellen said.

"You're negotiating with them?" Ross nearly screamed.

"Yes Thaddaeus, I'm trying to save lives if that's what you mean." Ellen shot back, truly not in the mood to deal with the old defense hawk.

"What do they want Ellen?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring Ross's outburst.

"I think it will be better if he explains." Ellen replied and put her phone on speaker.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, you are currently speaking with President Elizabeth McCord, Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross, and Department of Homeland Security Director Samuel Carter." Ellen stated, "Madam President, this is Grand Admiral Mitth'raw' _nuruodo_ of the Imperil Navy, but he goes by Thrawn."

Thrawn gave an approving nod to Ellen, before clearing his throat. "Madam President, I formally ask that we have a summit to clear up any… misunderstandings, I wish to complete my mission with as little bloodshed as possible, and with your cooperation this invasion of your sovereignty will be short lived. Please, I humbly ask that we create a peaceful solution."

The phone was silent for a few moments, President McCord most likely had muted her end of the line to discuss Thrawn's proposal.

"What assurances do I have that this isn't some type of assassination ploy?" Elizabeth asked, her voice stone cold.

"If I wanted you dead I would have destroyed your Presidential Palace before you could have reached either your underground bunker or your escape aircraft." Thrawn replied.

Elizabeth was silent again for a few moments before she replied, "The only way that I will agree to a summit is if you safely deliver all United Nation members that you illegally kidnapped." Elizabeth demanded.

"I would expect nothing less." Thrawn replied.

It was a few seconds before Elizabeth started talking again, "Then if you feel that we can resolve all of our problems through face to face negotiations then let's do this as quickly as we can, forty-eight hours from now you will bring an unarmed transport to Joint Base Andrews in Maryland, just by our capital, you will be escorted to the White House, and then we will meet." Elizabeth explained, her voice steadfast, and unwavering.

Thrawn looked as if he were pondering the offer, as if he was having an internal debate with himself. "Your terms are acceptable, I look forward to meeting you in person Madam President." Thrawn replied and ended the call.

"Got what you needed?" Ellen asked once the call was ended.

"I always do." Thrawn simply said and walked out of the door leaving Ellen alone in the large meeting room.

 **The Oval Office in the White House**

 **Washington D.C.**

 **United States of America**

 **President Elizabeth McCord** gave a slight sigh once the call had been disconnected. She looked over to the three men in the room with her, Director Carter, Secretary Ross, and Jay.

"Madam President, you can't be serious about meeting with these aliens!" Ross nearly yelled.

"Thaddeus, please, for once in your life, shut the Hell up!" Elizabeth shouted back, getting furious with _her_ Secretary of State. She hated the fact that she had to nominate him for the position. But the party fully insisted that the only way that they could get enough votes in the Senate to confirm him was by putting a hardliner in her previous job as the chief diplomat of the United States.

"Jay, get Colonel Rhodes. I want all the security precautions that we can get with this, and make sure that the Secret Service knows what's going on, I can already tell that they are going to have a field day with this." Elizabeth told her Chief of Staff.

"Right away ma'am." Jay said and ran out of the room, his cell phone to his ear.

"Sam, had over to the Pentagon and start clearing airspace for this meeting, make sure that you have SecDef looped in on this." Elizabeth told the Director of DHS.

He nodded and quickly walked out as well.

Elizabeth turned to Ross, who was visibly fuming. "I know that you don't exactly like me," Elizabeth held up her hand when Ross opened his mouth to interrupt her. "But we need to get our heads into the game, that means we cut out the War Hawk B.S. and you start listening to my orders. With that being said, I'm going to call a press briefing later tonight where I will announce that the United States is pulling out of the Sokovia Accords and that I will also be hosting a Summit with our alien friends up there." Elizabeth stated, pointing her figure violently on Ross's chest with each line that she delivered to her Secretary of State.

"You're doing what?" Ross asked in surprise.

"I'm pulling the U.S. out of the Accords, I can do that, I signed us in under an Executive Order and I can resend that Order and I will. You and the rest of the Party forced me into the Accords, even though I knew that it would come back and bite us in the ass later. And I'm going to fully pardon Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff, and any other Avenger that were in violation of U.S. Federal Law." Elizabeth finished, and went to sit behind her desk.

"You're dismissed Mr. Secretary." Elizabeth added, while she picked up her phone to start making the many of calls she had to make to set up the arrangements, from getting her speech team to quickly come up with a statement to fully informing SecDef and the Gang of 8 in the Senate to what was going on.

 **Avenger's Facility**

 **Upstate New York**

 **United States of America**

 **Colonel James Rhodes "Rhodey"** sat in front of the T.V. along with the other Avengers as they watched the President give her national address, the first one about the alien invaders.

Rhodey already was asked to do security for the summit that she would be hosting tomorrow. He was also informed ahead of time about the President's bomb shell announcement that the U.S. was withdrawing from the Sokovia Accords and the full pardons of Steve, Wanda, Sam, and Clint. She also said that they were going to end the man hunt for Bucky and see what she can do about getting Scott out of jail and having the Governor of California pardoning him for whatever crime(s) he committed this time that way he could get back with the Avengers.

"So, if they are going to be distracted with this whole summit thing, do you think that we will be able to rescue Peter?" Tony asked Rhodey from his make shift work bench in the living room where he was working on an Iron Man armor set.

"Where do you think he is? You said it yourself, they have over a dozen ships up there." Rhodey asked, turning to face Tony.

"Easy, with this." Tony said picking up a tablet.

"You put a tracker in the kid?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms.

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "I need to reposition the Stark Industries satellite, and run an override with whatever they hacked me with."

Steve simply shook his head but didn't open his mouth.

"Well if you are going to do this than we need an actual plan. From what I understand, it's just their commanding officer and a few of his staff attending this, the fleet probably won't move position, it's still going to be Hell just to get up there, much less going in to save the kid." Rhodey explained.

"I'll take the Quinjet, it's space capable and they shouldn't be able to detect it with my advance stealth technology." Tony replied.

"Not alone you're not." Steve spoke up. "We're a team, and Peter is one of us."

"So, just like that, we're a team again?" Tony asked, stepping away from his armor.

"Well, we didn't come for a play date." Wanda added, walking over to stand next to Steve.

"And if this is a chance to end this threat, then I cannot sit ideally bye. Wakanda is with you." T'Challa stated, his voice filled with authority.

"I'm going to need help with security, the President asked that I bring whatever Avengers I can, I think that she wants to make a show of force. She wants to demonstrate that we won't be pushed around lightly." Rhodey added.

"Cap should go with you then Rhodey, there's not much more of symbolism that's on the nose than waving humanity's greatest soldier around." Tony said, looking at Steve who nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, meanwhile, You, Vision, T'Challa, and I can sneak in behind enemy lines and get the kid back." Natasha added.

"Don't you dare think that you're leaving us out of this." Wanda spoke up, pointing to herself and Bucky.

"I'm not bringing him along with us." Tony interjected, giving a pointed look to the Winter Soldier.

"Tony, please, let's not start this again." Steve pleaded.

Tony looked around him to see the other Avengers shaking their heads at Tony's complaints.

"No, Tony's right." Bucky started, forcing the Avengers to direct their stares at the super soldier. "I can run comms from here, plus, I hate flying." Bucky laughed, though it wasn't completely genuine, but it was enough for the group.

"Wait, where is Vision?" Wanda asked, looking around to find that their resident android missing.

"I had him analyzing the armor vault to see what type of explosives they used to destroy my armor." Tony answered, going back to work on the set of armor on the table.

"What could have melted through your armor like that?" Rhodey asked Tony as he walked over to the makeshift worktable. He leaned down and poked a couple of the burn scorch marks that cut deep into the red and silver armor.

"A combination of thermite, axidite, and baradium. Very unstable and rare elements put together they can cause extremely volatile explosions." Vision answered, appearing like a ghost, rising from the floor.

"I've never heard of axidite and baradium." Tony said confusingly. That statement rose some eyebrows from most of the Avengers. Not sure what to do with the information that there was an element that Tony had never heard of.

"For good reason, the only known source of any of those elements has come from asteroids, though Dr. Jane Foster said in a report that she discovered trace elements of similar nature while she was on Asgard." Vision answered, he held a tablet and typed on it, most likely cataloging all his discoveries.

"I sent a full report of everything that I gathered from the vault to you Tony, but while I was investigating I also saw that they cloned the main server. They have everything from your old weapon designs to your schematics for the Iron Man armor." Vision added.

Steve gave Vision a questioning look, "You should have led with that Viz." Steve concernedly said.

"Don't worry, everything is encrypted, and if they try to break the encryption then it will erase everything." Tony replied, not looking up from the armor he was working on.

"Does the kid know your passwords for the encryption?" Steve asked, his voice quieter than before.

Tony turned off the device he was using to weld the armor back together. "Of course not, the only people who know the passwords for the main server are Pepper, Vision, and myself. I'm not _that_ irresponsible to give the kid the keys to the kingdom." Tony shot back defensively.

"Do they know that?" Steve added on.

Tony closed his eyes and started to ball his hands into fists. His face turning red from anger, and maybe a little in fear.

"We need to get him back from those sons of bitches, I swear if they hurt him again…" Tony trailed off. Rhodey walked up to his best friend to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Tony I won't let this guy leave the planet before we get Peter back. I'll shoot down their ship before I let them leave." Rhodey stated, his voice more serious than usual. Tony looked into Rhodey's eyes and nodded.

"I'm holding you to that." Tony said.

"We have less than two days to figure this out." Steve interjected.

"Unfortunately, all of my space capable armor was destroyed, but I can rig the Mark XXXII armor to handle space for a short time, but nothing longer than fifteen minutes, max." Tony explained while continuing to work on the 'Silver Centurion' armor.

Rhodey gave Tony one last pat on the shoulder before turning to the others. Rhodey scanned the room to see the rest of the Avengers staring anxiously at the three of them huddled around Tony, all except Wanda who had her hand to her head, like she was in pain.

"You all right Wanda?" Rhodey asked and the others turned to face her.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little light headed all of a sudden." She muttered. "Excuse me." She quietly said and rushed off towards the bathroom.

 **Wanda Maximoff** raced to the bathroom and threw open the door. Quickly stepping over to the sink, she turned the cold-water knob and started splashing her face with the cold water.

 _"_ _What's the matter Wanda? You know what you have to do, release your anger!"_ The voice ordered. His voice had a persuasive ting to it, as if his words could _force_ the mind to do whatever he commanded.

"Get out of my head!" Wanda shouted, she could feel her power running through her body. Her hands started glowing red as her anger and pain grew.

 _"_ _That's right girl, let it flow through you in waves, release me from my prison in the gem, let all of those that have scorned me through the years die by your hand!"_ The male voice ordered, almost gleefully.

"Wanda?" Vision's voice called from outside the bathroom. "Is everything alright?"

Wanda cursed under her breath. "Yeah, I'm fine, just give me a sec."

 _"_ _You are certainly not fine, why must you lie to it? Just tell it the truth."_ The voice cackled.

"Stop it." Wanda hissed, and she splashed more water on her face. Looking into the mirror, she could have sworn that she saw her eyes flash red before returning to their natural state. Taking a deep breath, Wanda exited the bathroom to be met by Vision and Steve, who both had concerned looks on their faces.

"I'm fine, just a little head ache, I'm tired that's all." Wanda lied.

"Right, that's not what you said last night when you were hearing voices." Steve said, Vision turned his head and had a small look of shock at the Captain's words.

"Like I said I'm just tired, I haven't had any sleep recently and the extreme amount of power I was using to put up that forcefield earlier defiantly didn't help me any." Wanda explained, she was getting frustrated with the line of questioning that was being thrown at her.

Both Steve and Vision looked at each other, but before either one of them could say anything Bucky came running down the hallway. "Hey, Stark got the satellite working, and you're going to want to see this." Bucky called.

"What is it?" Steve asked Bucky as the four made their way back to the living room.

"I managed to back trace the virus they used to hack me." Tony replied. He had sat down the tools he was using to work on his armor and was typing on a tablet.

"When he says I, he means me." F.R.I.D.A.Y. called out from the ceiling.

"Well since I created you, it's still my breakthrough." Tony replied to his A.I. who remained silent.

"Spit it out Tony, what did you get?" Steve asked impatiently.

"Tsk, tsk, Captain Impatient." Tony mocked, but used his tablet to 'cast' his screen to the giant T.V. hanging on the wall.

On it, several files popped up, from what Wanda could see, most had 'Classified' written across them.

"How did you get all of these, I thought you said the hard drives were wiped?" Vision asked, he actually sounded amazed at Tony's accomplishments.

"Well, they didn't completely wipe their systems, it was more of the fact that they deleted all of their files, but never deleted their cache, so in laymen's terms, they put the files in the trash can, but never took the can to the curb." Tony explained with everyone nodding along.

"Nat, you want to take a swing at these, see what you can figure out?" Tony asked the Black Widow who nodded and walked up to the T.V. and started swiping through the files, using the touch screen.

Natasha kept doing that for a good twenty minutes before stopping. "Right here, file 38-B. Can you pull the full report?" Natasha asked F.R.I.D.A.Y.

A second later several pages filled the screen. "According to this, all prisoners are being held on the Class II Imperial Star Destroyer _Eviscerator_." Nat read.

"So, that's where Peter is being held?" Steve asked, but Natasha held up her finger.

"But it says here that all enhanced and high priority prisoners are to be transported to the command ship designated _Chimera II_. Of course, Peter won't be on any of the registries because he was taken after we got this information, so if I had to wager a guess I would say that he's on the command ship if they know that he has super powers." Natasha explained, highlighting several passages with her finger.

"Does it say how many 'high priority' prisoners are on board?" Steve asked.

"One, but the name is redacted and also the reason why they are being held prisoner." Natasha responded.

"Well, is anyone up for a prison break?" Tony asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Can you have your suit and the Quinjet space capable by tomorrow?" Rhodey asked Tony. He nodded in response while still working on the silver armor.

"Then it's settled, while Rhodey and I attend the summit at the White House, Tony, Vision, Natasha, T'Challa, and Wanda will break Peter out of the enemy command ship." Steve said. The others nodded along in approval.

After their impromptu meeting Wanda excused herself and headed towards the staircase. She got almost half-way up the stairs, but Vision fazed through the step right in front of her. Wanda nearly fell back in surprise, "Viz, don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Wanda said, trying to catch her balance.

"Sorry, but I needed to make sure you are alright, what's been going on?" Vision asked.

Wanda gave the android a pointed look. "What's been going on? How about the fact that for the past year I was being hunted down by my only friends and what I thought was my family!" Wanda nearly yelled, yet again she could feel her rage over taking her.

 _'_ _Yes, let it flow through you!'_ The voice once again cheered in her head.

"Wanda, I am sorry, I was wrong to sign onto the accords, but it made sense at the time. I never could have possibly comprehended what distress the accords would cause for you. Please Wanda forgive me." Vision pleaded. His voice filled with sincerity, Wanda could sense that he was being honest, though she didn't know how she knew that.

Wanda gave the android a small smile, "Thank you Vision. And I'm sorry too, I should never had blown up on you. I guess these past couple of days has been more stressful than I had originally thought." Wanda said, taking the android's hands into her own.

 **Cargo Ship**

 **Asgardian Space**

 **Space**

 **King Thor Odinson** sat at the helm of the cargo transport that currently held all the surviving citizens of Asgard. He watched the molten lava spew from the remains of his home. He had done it, he had let Surtur free. He had brought Ragnarok to his home.

"What's going on out there?" Valkyrie asked looking out of the large window at the head of the ship.

Thor looked out of the window to see the fiery remains of Asgard start to disperse as black space filled the gaps between the debris. Suddenly a ball of white light erupted from where Asgard had once been.

After the blinding light died down, two ships were left. Though it was hard to make out what they looked like from the distance that Thor was at, he could see flashes of green and red shooting between the two ships.

"Brother, we need to get out of here. We're too wide open, a stray laser bolt will disintegrate us." Loki cried. For once Thor agreed with his brother. They were defenseless out in the open, but they had no where to go.

"FTL drives are still recharging." Korg piped up.

"Well then, let's see which one of our new friends comes out on top then." Valkyrie said, crossing her arms while watching the battle unfold in front of her.

"Hopefully the friendly ones win this contest." Loki muttered.

 **MC80 Star Cruiser,** ** _Independence_**

 **Vergesso Asteroid Cluster**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

 **General Hera Syndulla** stood on the bridge of the MC80 Star Cruiser _Independence_ and watched as the last of Phoenix Group departed from the old derelict Golan I space platform that sat hidden in the Vergesso Asteroid cluster.

"General, the last of the GR-75's have left the space station." Sargent Fiona reported from the communications console at the head of the bridge.

Hera nodded at the Mirialan female bridge officer. "Activate the self-destruct sequence on the station once we get out of range." Hera ordered.

"Right away General." Fiona replied and turned her head back to the monitor.

Hera looked out of the large Transparent Durasteel windows that surrounded the bridge to the Mon Cala Star Cruiser. She stared at the fleet that was carefully making its way out of the asteroid cluster towards empty space. Hera studied her fleet, comprised of two MC80s, four CR-90s, a Nebulon-B Frigate, a single Quasar Fire carrier, and several GR-75 transports. The fleet traversed through a path way that lead through the dangerous space hazard.

A bright flash brought Hera out of her thoughts as she witnessed the defense platform implode in on itself. "General, all ships are accounted for."

"Very good Sargent get us out of here that way we can join the fleet at Sullest." Hera ordered.

"How goes the evacuation?" A male voice asked from behind Hera, his voice thick with a Coruscanti accent.

"We are underway, the base has been destroyed and any trace of our presence in this sector has been wiped." Hera responded to the former ISB agent Kallus.

"Good, I would hate for the Empire to discover evidence of our planed assault on the-"

"General, enemy ships in sector nine!" Sargent Fiona shouted from her station.

"Karabast!" Hera shouted, "All personal man your battle stations!"

The lights on the bridge dimmed and durasteel plates covered the glass windows as holoprojectors lit the walls with real time images of the area around the ship.

"What are we up against?" Hera asked to no one in particular.

"Two destroyers, three light cruisers, and an Immobilizer!" A Twi'lek female called out.

Hera studied the Imperial Fleet that had suddenly amassed just outside of the asteroid field. "Have they activated their gravitywells?" Hera asked.

"No General, the Imp. Fleet is still getting into position."

"Have the fleet link up behind the MC80s, we can protect the transports and the CR-90s with the Star Cruisers shields." Kallus suggested to Hera.

"Agreed." Hera said and walked up to the holoprojector in the center of the bridge and started typing commands into it.

"Bomber Squadrons prepare for battle, Phoenix and Danger Squadrons prepare for escort mission. We're going to blast right through these guys." Hera said into the comms. "Captain Lech'Arr, have the bombers target the Immobilizer and have the Star Cruisers give our fighters cover fire." Hera ordered to the Mon Cala.

"Yes, sir." The Captain responded and started barking orders to the bridge crew.

"Hera, what's going on?" The voice of Zeb called from the entrance of the bridge.

"An Imperial fleet just showed up, no idea on how they found us." Hera responded, not looking up from the holoprojector.

"What do you need me to do?" Zeb asked.

"I want you and Kallus to coordinate the fighters, we need to knock out that Immobilizer that way we can escape it's interdictor fields." Hera ordered to the Lasat.

"Roger that." Zeb said, he and Kallus walked over to a console on the other side of the bridge and got to work.

Hera studied the battle field that lay before her. The destroyers kept their distance out of the asteroid field, with the smaller Immobilizer Interdictor cruiser behind them. Two of the light cruisers sat just outside of the entrance through the asteroid field while the third started to come through the 'tunnel' blocking the fleet from escaping.

Hera watched as the MC80s let loose their powerful Turbo Laser barrage that shot at the small Arquitens Light Cruiser.

"Keep firing on those cruisers, we need to distract them that way our fighters can get through the asteroid field and out flank those destroyers!" Lech'Arr shouted.

"Danger Leader, you are clear to make your approach on the lead destroyer, careful of their fighters." Hera said through the comm.

"Understood General." Danger Leader Shriv Suurgav replied.

'I should be out in the _Ghost_ right now.' Hera thought to herself as she monitored Yellow Squadron, Danger Squadron, and Phoenix Squadron stealthily maneuvering through the asteroids.

"Incoming!" Fiona yelled as a barrage of green lasers hit the _Independence_. The light cruiser had managed to return fire at the Mon Cala capital ships.

"Charge plasma routers and hit them with our ion cannons!" Lech'Arr yelled.

Seconds later flashes of blinding blue and yellow light filled the bridge as the Mon Cala's heavy ion cannons blasted towards the light cruiser.

"Captain, they're dead in space." One of the bridge officers reported.

"Very good, hit them with another laser volley." Lech'Arr ordered.

Flashes of red light illuminated the blackness of space as the laser barrage tore apart the Arquitens.

"Captain, time to get us out of here." Hera said to the Mon Cala who nodded in agreement.

"Already ahead of you General." Lech'Arr said. "Phoenix Group keep behind the cruisers, we're going to end up engaging those Star Destroyers at point blank range before we get out of here."

"General, Danger Leader is requesting permission to begin their assault on the Immobilizer." Kallus called out.

"Give them the go ahead and patch me into their comms!" Hera ordered.

The voices of the squad leaders came out of the speakers in the holoprojector. "Yellow Squadron prep your torpedoes, we're going in hot!" Yellow leader called out.

"Fighters incoming!" Phoenix leader yelled.

Hera looked at her holomap as several new red blimps showed up representing the Imperial fighter armada that was being deployed by the ISDs.

"How much longer until we are in range of those destroyers?" Hera asked.

"Two minutes, we have to be careful navigating through the asteroids at this speed, one wrong hit could destroy us." Lech'Arr explained.

"This is Yellow Leader, torpedoes away!" The Y-Wing squadron commander excitedly yelled.

"Wait!" Kallus yelled, but it was too late.

"General, you are not going to believe this, but the Immobilizer managed to redirect our torpedoes!" Shriv yelled.

"The interdictor field also affects targeting computers, only a laser barrage is going to destroy that thing so long as the field is up." Kallus explained.

"In that case, Captain, charge plasma routers, we're going to disable that ship and then we're going to quickly make the jump to light speed." Hera responded. Captain Lech'Arr nodded his head and started to relay orders.

"All cannons, fire at will when charged!" The captain shouted to the gunners.

"Captain, we're still not in range, our lasers will just bounce off their shields." Another Mon Cala yelled from her station.

"General, a wave of TIE Bombers managed to get past our fighters, their coming in quick." Kallus called out.

"How far can we get before that interdictor pulls us out of hyperspace?" Hera asked the former Imperial.

"We won't be able to get past it, they'll yank us out of hyperspace as soon as we jump, it'll be like trying to run through a wall."

Hera gave a small smirk, "But, we will be in range of it, and behind those destroyers." Hera said, her eyes wondering the holographic map of the battlefield.

"Theoretically yes, but its still a risk, we won't have time to recharge the shields once we exit hyperspace, the smaller cruisers will be annihilated before they could raiser their shields." Kallus warned.

"Well yes, but what if only we send one Capital ship, and then the fleet jumps from their current position once we destroy that Immobilizer?" Hera asked, creating a simulation on the holomap.

"It could work, but one wrong misstep, and then we could be down a MC80." Kallus countered.

"Then we won't misstep." Hera replied. "Captain plot a course straight ahead at light speed!" Hera called up.

The captain turned his head and simply blinked at Hera. "Um, General, the interdictor is still activated."

"I know, once we get pulled out of Hyperspace we're going to need to destroy that cruiser." Hera explained.

"General! Those TIE Bombers missed us… They're going after our transports!" Fiona cried from her station.

"Hurry captain, our transports can't defend themselves from a sustained bombing campaign!" Hera shouted.

"Right away General. Jumping to light speed in 3…2…1. Launch!" Lech'Arr shouted. Suddenly the floor of the bridge started to rumble as it lurched forward, but suddenly Hera nearly lost her balance as the ship was yanked from Hyperspace and the _Independence_ was facing the smaller 600 meter cruiser that sat in front of the MC80.

"Light it up!" Hera shouted, and bright lights of red and light blues illuminated the bridge as the ships heavy turbo lasers and ion cannons ripped the ship to shreds.

"Tell the fleet to jump, we'll join as soon as our hyperdrive recharges." Hera ordered.

"General, the Destroyers are making a 180, they'll be in range in 30 seconds!" A bridge officer yelled.

"Raise the shields!" Hera ordered.

"Still need another minute before their charged." Lech'Arr replied.

"General, the fleet managed to blast through the light cruisers, they made it to hyperspace." Kallus reported.

"Recall the fighters." Hera ordered.

Suddenly another blaring alarm turned everyone's attention from the battlefield.

"General, we're detecting a sudden raise in radiation from the wreckage of the interdictor." One of the Mon Cala officers called up.

"What do you-"

"Incoming!" Fiona shouted, and the _Independence_ was ingulfed in a blaring white light.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, please remember to fav and review**.

 _ **May the Force be with you because #Clonewarssaved.**_


	6. The Chimera

**A/N: Thank you to all of those that fav/followed/reviewed.**

 **Is this chapter rushed... Probably...yes. But do I hope it leads to awesome fight scenes and cool team ups... Yes... Probably... hopefully? :) I hope you all enjoy and thanks for sticking with this adventure.**

* * *

 **Near Joint Base Andrews**

 **Camp Springs, Maryland**

 **United States of America**

 **Grand Admiral Thrawn** sat across from Ambassador Hill on his _Sentinel_ -Class Troop Transport. Ambassador Hill had been quiet throughout their ride to the surface. Thrawn stared at the ambassador as she kept her head down, attempting to avoid eye contact with the Chiss.

"Grand Admiral, we are making our landing. We are being escorted by local military aircraft, Defender Squadron wants to know if they should block them from getting any closer?" The pilot asked through the Admiral's comm.

"No lieutenant. Tell the TIE Defenders to break off and head back to the fleet, the locals won't engage." Thrawn ordered.

"Understood Sir." The pilot responded.

It was another minute before the transport touched down on the surface. Thrawn could hear loud sirens of the local authorities outside the transport.

Thrawn stood up, followed by Ambassador Hill and the squad of Death Troopers that are accompanying him.

Seconds later the ramp lowered and the bright light from the sun reflected off the metal ramp and flashed Thrawn in the eyes. Thrawn lifted his hand to cover his face, blocking the blinding light and slowly walked down the ramp, followed by Ambassador Hill and his Death Trooper guard.

The shuttle was surrounded by humans wearing different types of uniforms while pointing slug throwers at him.

"Halt, place your hands where we can see them!" A magnified voice yelled over the wailing of the sirens and the buzzing of aircraft that hovered above Thrawn.

Halting in his place, Thrawn slowly did as the humans ordered.

The Death Troopers didn't listen to the human's command as they raised their blasters, and quickly surrounded the Grand Admiral in a protective circle.

"Stand down Commander, they won't harm us." Thrawn ordered to the Death Trooper that stood in front of him.

"Sir, I don't recommend that course of action." The dark armored trooper said through his comm scrambler.

"Commander, stand down." Thrawn ordered, putting a harsher tone in his voice.

The Death Trooper hesitated for a second before slowly lowering his blaster, followed by the rest of his Storm Trooper squad.

Stepping aside from the trooper, Thrawn and Hill walked up to the line of human military forces. Thrawn didn't stop until he stood face to face with the official holding the megaphone.

"Greetings, my name is Thrawn, Grand Admiral of the Imperial Seventh Naval Fleet. I demand that you take me to your leader." The man holding the megaphone had a confused look on his face. Thrawn could tell that the man didn't know whether to be shocked at his bluntness or scared at his appearance.

"Sir, I need you to take us to the White House." Ambassador Hill spoke up, carefully pushing pass Thrawn.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" The military official asked, ignoring her order.

"All things considered I'm good, just get us to the White House. You have your orders." Ellen commanded.

"Of course, ma'am, but the weapons stay here." The man ordered as a fleet of black, wheeled automobiles approached the group.

"Not on your life." Thrawn replied and motioned for his troopers to fall in line behind him.

The human military official did not look amused at Thrawn's bashfulness.

"It's alright, I can attest that he has an agreement with the President." Hill told the military official who facially showed his discomfort with the idea.

Thrawn walked away from the armed line and walked over to one of the black limo's that had two small flags on the front of the car waving in the wind, and the door had a seal with a bird on the front, and words written in the local dialect encircling it.

The door opened, and a tall human male stepped out, looking nervous.

"Um, Admiral Thrawn, um hi. My name's Blake Moran, I'm the chief policy advisor to the President, I was asked to take you to the White House." The human nervously stated. He held a thick binder with a seal on the front cover that matched the one on the side of the car.

"Greetings Mr. Moran." Thrawn held his hand out to respectfully greet the human.

Blake stared at the blue skinned hand that was in front of him. He hesitantly shook Thrawn's hand.

"This way please." Blake said and led Thrawn and Ellen to one of the cars.

"Madam Ambassador." Blake said to the ambassador who gave him a respectful nod.

"Blake its great to see you again." Ellen smiled as she greeted her colleague.

Thrawn carefully sat inside the limo with one of his storm trooper guards while Blake and Ellen sat across from him. Shortly after taking their seats the engine to the car rumbled and fleet of vehicles quickly made their way out of the airbase.

The motorcade sped through the capital city as they passed crowds gathering on the sidewalks that stared intently at the speeding group of black vehicles. Some even waved as they passed the amassing crowds.

"Why do your people greet me so warmly?" Thrawn asked curiously.

"They probably think you're the President." Mr. Moran muttered under his breath.

Thrawn raised his eyebrow slightly but ignored the comment.

After another ten minutes the fleet of vehicles slowed down as they entered a gated complex where several armed guards pointed their weapons at the car doors.

After the car came to a stop a suited female opened the door allowing Ambassador Hill and Mr. Moran to exit the vehicle followed by Thrawn and the trooper that rode with him. The two Death Troopers and the three other Storm Troopers that are apart of his guard were already standing outside, their weapons holstered.

After a minute of uneasy tension, a human male approached Thrawn. He walked with authority, clearly not threatened by the Chiss or his Storm Troopers. "Admiral Thrawn, my name is Jay Whitman, I'm the President's Chief of Staff, we spoke briefly." Mr. Whitman greeted quickly.

"Of course, Mr. Whitman" Thrawn coolly replied, giving a short bow.

"Well if you please follow me, we are on a tight schedule." Mr. Whitman said and turned to walk through the double doors that two of the security personnel opened for the group as they walked into a lobby of sorts.

"Your security detail is permitted to carry their weapons, but we ask that they be holstered the entire time." Mr. Whitman explained as they past a metal detector and made an immediate right through a narrow corridor before making a left down a wider hallway. They passed several offices with the staff staring at the new commers through the glass walls and windows. The group made another left and was escorted into a large meeting room.

Inside was a long rectangular table with several dozen chairs surrounding it.

"Welcome to the Roosevelt Room, the President will be here shortly." Mr. Whitman said and walked out the door leaving Thrawn with his company of troopers and a few Terran guards.

Thrawn didn't have to wait long before the door on the opposite side of the wall opened and Mr. Whitman walked through with a blond woman right behind him. Then a tall male followed behind her wearing a strange red and blue uniform. Thrawn knew the woman to be President McCord and the man wearing the uniform to be Captain Steven Rogers, aka Captain America. Thrawn stood to greet the President. He extended his hand and she hesitantly shook it.

"It's an honor Madam President." Thrawn greeted respectfully.

Before President McCord could reply another figure walked through the door, this one wore a full set of metal armor, with a large slug thrower attached to its right shoulder. Thrawn instantly recognized him to be Colonel Rhodes, aka the War Machine.

"Pleasure." President McCord responded before taking a seat across from Thrawn. "Shall we get down to business?"

* * *

 **Avenger Quinjet "Jocasta One"**

 **Earth's Orbit**

 **Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy**

 **Anthony "Tony" Stark** squinted his eyes at the large fleet of triangular star ships that dotted the view port of the Quinjet. Tony sighed in annoyance at the large armada that was assembled in front of him.

"Nat, we good?" Tony asked, not looking away from the glass viewport.

"So far so good. They haven't picked us up. Your cloaking tech must be better than I originally gave it credit for." The Russian assassin replied from the co-pilot's seat behind Tony. He ignored her comment and continued to keep his eyes in front of him.

"Hey team suit up, we'll be in range in ten." Tony said through the comm.

"How do you plan to sneak aboard this vessel. I doubt we could just land in their hanger and walk about their cruiser without being discovered." T'Challa asked through the comm.

"According to the floor plans we have of the destroyer, the cells we believe are holding Peter are located on the lowest levels of the ship, next to the primary reactor." Tony explained, pulling up a holographic map of the destroyer and projecting it into T'Challa's HUD in his helmet. "We'll land directly underneath the hallway connected to the cell and use one of my experimental miniature laser drills to cut our way through."

T'Challa nodded in agreement and cut his comm.

"Boss, incoming fighter patrol." F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted. Tony looked at the monitor which sat next to his chair as three 'H' shaped figures popped up on the display. Seconds later they flew directly above the Quinjet, not detecting the stealth fighter.

"Looks like we're in the clear until we board." Nat said.

Tony didn't reply back as he concentrated on maneuvering the Quinjet through the minefield of Arquitens cruisers and ISDs.

"Chimera directly ahead." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, highlighting the destroyer on the cockpit's HUD.

"Thanks Fri, land us underneath the hallway that is connected to the cell block." Tony told his A.I.

"Roger that boss."

Tony let go of the control stick as F.R.I.D.A.Y. flipped the ship upside-down and used the magnetic locks underneath the Quinjet to lock the ship into place. The Quinjet landed in-between the primary reactor and the lower hanger.

"Do you think we're going to set off any alarms when we start cutting through?" Nat asked Tony who got out of his chair and walked over to the ramp of the ship to pick up the miniature mining laser.

"Probably, but Vision said he could disable the alarms in this section of the ship without being noticed by their security systems." Tony explained as he opened a small airlock underneath the ship.

"Fri, make sure we have a magnetic seal on the airlock, I don't want us to be sucked out into space once I open the outer door." Tony ordered to his AI.

"Already done." F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied.

Tony activated the helmet to his Mk XXXII suit and used both hands to steady the laser cutter. "Okay hang on guys, I'm about to disable the artificial gravity that way I can cut through this thing without having to keep bending over." Tony laughed as he pushed a couple of buttons on his suit. Seconds later the Avengers aboard the Quinjet started to lift out of the positions they were either sitting or standing at.

"Wow, this is weird." Wanda committed as she played with her hair that was floating in all different directions. Tony slightly rolled his eyes at the girl playing with her hair as he powered up the laser. He held onto both of the handles as he watched the monitor on the side of the rectangular device power up.

"Vision, ghost up their and make sure that the hallway is clear before I start to cut through. I don't know how long this is going to take." Tony told the android who nodded and went through the floor of the Quinjet and into the destroyer.

Seconds later Vision's head appeared through the floor of the Quinjet. "All clear, there was only two guards standing outside of one of the cells, but I subdued them." Vision reported, and his head disappeared once again.

Tony took that as a sign to go ahead and start to cut through the hull. Pressing down on the trigger a bright flash filled the room with light as Tony started to cut a circle through the hull. Tony kept his hands steady as he continued to cut. It took him several minutes before he had a crooked circle cut out of the hull and the piece of metal floated off the destroyer and into the Quinjet. Pushing the thick piece of metal away Tony looked up through the hull and was met by another layer of metal.

"Dammit." Tony muttered and started to cut through the second layer of metal. This process went on for about another twenty minutes before he had finally cut through several layers of metal and was staring up into a hallway where Vision looked down at him and the other Avengers. He had to be at least ten to fifteen feet above the Quinjet.

"Well, looks like we have some climbing to do." T'Challa said and leap up through the hole and climbed into the hallway. Natasha followed him, and Wanda used her powers to launch herself through the hole. Tony let go of the laser and used his suite's thrusters to fly through the breach in the ship.

"Fri, shut the air lock." Tony ordered his AI. He turned to face Vision who was surrounded by several troopers in white armor at his feet.

Tony looked down at the mass of bodies at Vision's feet and back up at the android.

"We need to hurry; their patrol leaders are going to know something's up once they fail to report back." Natasha observed, picking up a comm device off one of the trooper's arms.

"The schematics we have show that the prison cells are at the end of this corridor." Vision said, activating a holographic map of the lower levels of the _Chimera II_. He highlighted two larger rooms at the end of the corridor.

"The ship's official logs show no guards currently being stationed at the cells. Only the routine patrols. Which two of them are currently knocked unconscious at my feet." Vision explained, highlighting trooper patrol routes and other key locations on their current level.

"Let's get to it." Tony ordered and started to quickly walk down the long pentangular hallway. He continuously kept his head on a swivel, making sure there were no unexpected troopers waiting for him behind a corner.

They walked down another thousand feet before they came to a set of cells at the end of the corridor.

"These are the high priority cells, he has to be in one of these." Vision explained.

"This one." Wanda spoke up walking to the door on the right.

Nat sent her a confused look, "How do you know?"

Wanda shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I can just feel it."

Tony gently pushed Wanda to the side and brought his palms up facing the door. "On the count of three." Tony said charging his repulsers.

"One."

The Avengers drew their weapons and positioned themselves into a fighting stance.

"Two…Three." A bright blue light shot from Tony's palms as he blew a hole in the steel door.

Smoke filled the air as Tony and T'Challa rushed into the small cell. It was only a few meters each way. The only thing in it was a metal slab for a bed inside the opposite wall with Peter pressed up against it, a worried look on his face.

"Kid come on." Tony ordered.

"Behind you!" He shouted pointing to the ceiling and a hissing sound ignited and a faint violate light illuminated the room and a female teenager dropped from the ceiling. She held a purple sword made of light and held it in a defensive position.

"Hand over your weapons, you are outnumbered and outgunned." T'Challa ordered, unsheathing his Vibranium claws.

The red headed teen lightly laughed and extended her hand and an invisible _force_ knocked Wanda and Nat into each other and into the opposite wall.

Vision attempted to grab the girl, but she dodged his reach and used her blade to decapitate him sending his head rolling to Tony's feet.

"That was, unexpected." His bodyless head said. Tony picked up the head and handed it to Peter to hold.

T'Challa charged the girl, she swung at his head. He dodged and sliced at her leg. He managed to slice through her pants but didn't go deep enough to draw any blood. The girl smirked at the Wakandan King and used her blade to swipe at his shoulder. The blade didn't cut through the Vibranium armor but left a nasty scorch mark.

Tony took his opportunity when T'Challa threw a silver bead at the red head and trapped her in an electrical cage. He shot a low powered repulser blast at the girl sending her flying across the hall and knocking her against the wall at the end of the hallway.

"Kid, you alright?" Tony asked Peter, walking back into the cell.

Peter's eyes shot open and pulled Tony down as several red bolts hit the wall in front of the pair. The girl got back on her feet with a black laser pistol in her hand. T'Challa jumped on the girl and tried to wrestle the blaster out of her hands.

The girl extended her free hand launching T'Challa against the wall.

The girl ignited her laser sword pointing it at T'Challa's throat.

"Mara, please, just let us go." Peter spoke up, slowly walking towards the girl, Mara.

"Psst, kid." Tony hissed, trying to get Peter's attention.

"Peter, you know I can't do that." Mara said in a low voice. "Every one of you are-"

A cackle interrupted Mara's pronouncement and Wanda awkwardly walked through the cell door. She kept one of her hands pressed on her temple, blood oozed from the open wound, but she had a wicked smile on her face.

"Wanda?" Vision's head which rested on the metal bed asked.

"You all need to leave. Now!" Wanda shouted and she fell to her knees. Tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What's wrong with her?" Mara asked, keeping her blade near T'Challa's neck while staring cautiously at the Scarlet Witch.

"I can't keep _him_ in. He's trying to take over." Wanda cried.

Peter knelt to Wanda's level, trying to look in her eyes, but she kept them closed.

"Wanda look at me, what's wrong?" Peter asked in a quiet voice.

Wanda brought her face up and slowly opened her eyes. Peter jumped back suddenly, what had once been a normal eye color, are now a bright red.

"Jesus!" Peter cursed.

Wanda slowly stood up and her skin started to go deathly pale, while blood red markings lined vertically against her eyes, and her hair started to fall off her head. Leaving her bald. Her appearance started to transform turning her from the shorter Sokovian girl into a tall lengthy male humanoid with deathly pale skin, and an evil smirk to rival Loki.

"Impossible." Mara muttered.

The man possessing Wanda's body released an evil cackle as red lightning licked his fingertips.

"At last, after all these decades I have been resurrected. Taking possession of this mere mortal!" The deathly pale man laughed.

"You're supposed to be dead. Anakin Skywalker killed you during the Clone Wars." Mara spoke up. Clearly, she had some idea of who the guy that had taken over Wanda's body is.

"I sense a strong affinity of the Force in you, girl. And in you boy." The guy said, leaning in close to Peter.

Tony had no idea about what this _Force_ is, but he didn't like the sound of it. Tony quickly pulled Peter aside and put himself in between him and the lightning guy.

"And who are you supposed to be? And can I please have my Scarlet Witch back?" Tony asked, pointing his right repulser at the guy.

"Anthony Stark, I learned a lot about you from my host when I was trapped in her mind. You could be a useful addition to my rising army." The man smirked, ignoring Tony's question.

"Again, who the hell are you?" Tony demanded, charging his repulsers.

"I am what your primitive kind would consider god. I am the embodiment of the Dark Side of the Force. A power far too strong for your minds to be able to properly comprehend." The man's tone, dark and joyful. Tony was really starting to believe that this guy is Loki in disguise.

"Freeze." A modulated voice ordered. Tony looked behind what used to be Wanda to see several white armored Storm Troopers at the door pointing their blasters at the bald man.

"Troopers stand down!" Mara shouted, but it was too late, the "Force-man" or whatever he wants to go bye released a wave of red energy knocking all the white armored men down, dead presumably.

Mara charged the demon guy with her purple blade, but he simply grabbed the blade and started laughing at Mara as she tried to pull away from him.

"I am the Son of Mortis, you think that your petty toys can hurt me?" He asked ripping the blade out of Mara's hands and using his telekinesis to throw her up against Peter.

A silver wire quickly wrapped itself around the Son's neck and Natasha appeared from out of nowhere and threw the taller man to the ground and she started to unload a clip into the Son from her dual pistols.

T'Challa jumped up from where he had been lying on the ground and placed one of his stun beads on the Son and an electrical cage formed around his body.

"We have to go, now!" Mara shouted helping Peter up from where she was thrown into him.

"What are you talking about, he's caught." Tony said pointing to the squirming Son trying to break out of the electrical cage.

"He literally caught my lightsaber with his bare hands, I don't think some electricity is going to hold him." Mara stated staring face to mask with Tony.

"The girl is right Stark, her blade scorched my Vibranium armor, and he caught it without flinching, we should go, we got what we came for." T'Challa said, pulling Mara away from Tony.

"Guys." Peter worriedly said pulling on Tony's armored arm.

He ignored him and continued to argue with the others.

"GUYS!" Peter yelled.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"He's gone." Peter said pointing to the spot of the floor where the Son had been trapped.

"He can teleport?" Tony asked Mara.

"He's the literal physical form of the Force. He can almost do anything." Mara stated and she pulled out a small cylinder device from her utility belt and started talking into it. "Captain, we have a powerful force user on the loose in the ship."

There was a pause before a gruff sounding voice replied. _"Are you telling me Bridger escaped from his cell, I told the Grand Admiral it was a bad idea to keep him on board."_

"No captain… All prisoners are accounted for." Mara said, staring at Peter as she spoke.

 _"_ _Then another Jedi has boarded?"_

"No, something much worse." Mara vaguely said.

Suddenly the lights cut off and red emergency lights blinked on. Alarms wailed in the background. Two Storm Troopers made their way to the cells and pointed their weapons at the group.

"Grand Inquisitor, someone's breached the main reactor. The ship's going to blow any minute!" The trooper reported, not relaxing his weapon.

Mara looked to the Avengers who were starting to gather themselves. T'Challa and Tony grabbed Vision's body while Nat kept her hands on her holstered guns, preparing to draw them if necessary.

"Get to an escape pod." Mara ordered. The troopers didn't move, still pointing their weapons at the Avengers. "That is an order Sargent, I have to secure the other prisoner, I doubt the Grand Admiral would be pleased if you let his prized prisoner blow up." Mara stated, getting up into the trooper's helmet.

"Sir, yes sir." The soldier said and he and his buddy turned around and ran down the hall.

"Come on." Mara ordered and walked across the hall and opened the next cell.

"Why aren't you trying to stop us?" Peter asked the red head.

"Because, my mission was to find the large source of dark side energy coming from this planet, and I found it. My master expects me to contain it, and I can't do it alone. I know you have no reason to trust me but I'm not asking for your trust, I am asking that you trust that I do not intend for your world to be destroyed, because if Mortis is left loose on your world, he will sow it into unforeseen chaos." Mara explained before leading the Avengers into a large cell.

"That alarm is annoying." Tony muttered.

Mara walked into the large room, the Avengers stopped in their tracks at the sight before them, two black robot security droids stood motionlessly in front of a statue with the imprint of a boy looking like he had been frozen inside of it.

"Nice art piece." Natasha said, eyeing the black robots.

Mara ignored her and went up and tapped on a few of the controls on the side of the statue. A hissing sound came from the display and mist came out from underneath the statue as it slowly flattened itself horizontally and hovered between the Avengers and Mara.

"Is that a real kid inside there?" Peter asked, walking up closer to the statue.

"Come on, we only have a few seconds before the reactor melts-down." Mara yelled and steered the hovering statue out of the cell and into the main corridor.

As the group rushed down the hall, Mara nearly fell into the hole where the Quinjet was docked underneath the ship.

"Come on, you won't make it to another ship." Peter said to the Inquisitor as the Avengers made their way down the several meter-deep hole in the floor.

Mara contemplated Peter's offer before silently cursing to herself and nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" She asked the WebCrawler who shot her a knowing smirk.

"Probably." He laughed. Mara sighed and positioned the statue to slowly lower itself into the Quinjet and followed by jumping into the air and falling down the hole only to use the Force to soften her landing. Peter landed next to her seconds later.

"Why are we taking her again, wasn't she the one who kidnapped you, and blew up my armor vault?" Tony asked Peter, while staring directly at the Imperial assassin.

Before Mara had a chance to reply Natasha cut the artificial gravity back on which dropped an unexpecting Tony, Peter, and Mara up against the 'ceiling' while T'Challa stared unimpressed at trio from his spot sitting strapped in on a seat against the wall of the Quinjet.

"Bucky, this is Jocasta One, we're leaving the Destroyer. Eta, thirty minutes." Natasha said into the open comms as she blasted away from the star destroyer.

"What is that?" Peter asked, not taking his eyes off the metallic statue.

"It's carbonite. The most effective way to keep a Jedi prisoner." Mara vaguely stated.

* * *

 **The White House**

 **The District of Colombia**

 **The United States of America**

 **Grand Admiral Thrawn** sat still in his seat listening intently to President McCord as she continued to list her grievances and the grievances of the other world leaders about how the Imperial occupation would render their sovereignty and other independences. And how they were a 'free' people and would never succumb to an overlord. She constantly cited a previous invasion about six or seven years ago when the Asgardian Loki tried to conquer their planet and failed.

"Madam President, the Emperor wishes to protect your planet from the immediate Rebel threat which has targeted your world for conquest." Thrawn coolly lied to the blonde woman who sat unimpressed directly in front of him.

McCord was about to respond but Captain Rogers interrupted. "Forgive my interruption Madam President, but Admiral, from how I've understood you, I think we would be better suited off aiding theses Rebels rather than sell our selves out to you and your Emperor. You and your Empire actually remind me of the guys that I fought against during the World War. Your empire really is just a bunch of space Nazis." Captain Rogers accused.

Thrawn started laughing at the captain's assumptions. "Captain, you think too small. If we were like anything of your planet's tyrannical leaders, then the Rebel Alliance would have defeated us long ago." Thrawn clapped back. Internally rolling his eyes at the Avenger's narrow thinking.

The captain's face started to turn red, but President McCord calmed him down by placing her hand on his shoulder and went back to trying to negotiate a favorable position for her country, and the planet as a whole.

Thrawn took his eyes off her when the Death Trooper commander leaned down next to him and handed Thrawn a hologram communicator. "It's Captain Pellaeon, priority red communication."

Thrawn nodded and took the small disc. "Am I keeping you from something important?" President McCord asked once she noticed that Thrawn had diverted his attention.

Thrawn cracked a small smirk at the human's snark, "Unfortunately I must take this communication. I would respectfully ask for a ten-minute hiatus."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath before nodding her head in agreement. "I think that would be for the best." She stood up followed by everyone else around the table and she walked out of the room along with the rest of her entourage leaving Thrawn alone with his troopers. Once the door shut Thrawn placed the holographic projector on the table and activated it.

The light blue image of Pellaeon illuminated the room, he looked visibly stressed and worried. "Captain, what is the situation?"

" _The Chimera's been destroyed, an unknown force user infiltrated the destroyer and set the primary reactor to go critical!"_ Pellaeon yelled over the thunderous claps of explosions sounding off in the distance. Thrawn slammed his fists on the table making the hologram fizzle from the impact.

"How did this happen?" Thrawn yelled at his captain. His anger coming through in full force.

 _"_ _Inquisitor Jade implied she knew what it was, but I haven't heard from her since I gave the evacuation order. She said she was securing Bridger in the lower cell block."_ Pellaeon reported.

"I will try to contact the Grand Inquisitor once I return to the fleet. I will return immediately, rendezvous at the _Admonitor_ , tell Admiral Rax that his ship will become my new command center, and have Admiral Versio have his destroyer pick me up, in atmosphere. I have a feeling that these locals are not going to let me leave on my own accord. In fact, I know that they plan to hold me indefinitely." Thrawn ordered to his second in command.

" _By your command, Grand Admiral._ "

The transmission cut off, Thrawn slowly sat back into the chair he had been sitting in for the past hour or so. Placing his arms on the table Thrawn took in a deep breath.

 _'_ _And so, it begins.'_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, please fav/follow and/or leave a review on what you thought. I know I'm trying to juggle a couple of different of plot lines but I hope they all mesh together the way that I intend for them to do by the end of it.**

 _ **May the Force be with you, because we still have another three months till the second half of season three of Young Justice.**_


	7. Return of the Sith

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who fav/followed/reviewed, it means a lot. Next I hope everyone is having a good Easter Weekend, and had a better Star Wars Celebration weekend, and only one week till Endgame :)**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **MC80 Star Cruiser,** ** _Independence_**

 **Unknown Space**

 **Unknown Galaxy**

 **General Hera Syndulla** pulled herself off the floor of the bridge after they had been consumed by the blinding white light. The bridge crew gathered themselves as the power quickly came back on, lighting the bridge of the spotless white interior the Mon Cala are famously known for.

The durasteel that had covered the bridge had lifted revealing the Star Destroyer in front of the _Independence_ was slowly coming back to life.

"Captain, how much damage have we sustained?" Hera asked the Mon Cala.

"Sir, all systems are nominal, shields should be back up in a minute." Lech'Arr reported from his command chair at the helm.

"We may not have a minute." Zeb growled, pointing to the destroyer. Hera grabbed a pair of macrobinoculars and zoomed in on the destroyer. She watched as the side turbo laser batteries swiveled into an attack position.

"Captain, prepare for attack!" Hera called out.

Lech'Arr pressed the 'General Quarters' alarm. The bridge once again went into lock down as the bridge dimmed and holographic displays illuminated the room.

"Pilots are prepping for takeoff." Sergeant Fiona called out.

"Have the cruiser cover their departure." Lech'Arr ordered and began quickly typing commands into the keypad at his chair.

Hera activated the comm at her console, "Phoenix Squadron focus your assault on the surface cannons. Yellow Squadron use your ion torpedoes to disable the shields. We'll handle the rest." Hera ordered.

The squadron commanders replied in the affirmative. Hera watched the monitors as the fighters deployed from the side hangers heading for the triangular Star Destroyer that moved itself into firing position.

"We need those shields up now!" Hera yelled.

"Shields still charging, I can divert power from some of our other systems, but-"

"Do it!" The captain yelled at the Twi'Lek who started quickly typing commands into her console.

"Shields up, but they're only at thirty percent. Still need some time to completely re-ionize the shield generators." The Twi'Lek Lieutenant.

The MC80's heavy cannons fired large blasts of red energy into the ISD's hull, absorbing harmlessly into the shield. The ion cannons seemed to have an effect on the destroyer's shields. But unless the Y-wings could destroy the ship's shield generators, they could take everything the Mon Cala cruiser had to throw at it.

Hera slammed her fist on the holotable as she watched her fighters get shot down one-by-one from the destroyer's turbo laser towers dotting the surface of their ship.

"Phoenix squadron, you need to take out those lasers, our bombers can't penetrate their defenses." Hera franticly ordered.

"Sir their laser batteries are cutting through our shields, requesting heavy fire support!" Phoenix One yelled over the comms.

"Request granted, heavy turbo laser batteries charging now!" Captain Lech'Arr shouted.

Fiona turned her head to face the Mon Cala, "Sir, we're still out of position, we still need to turn another 45ᵒ before our heavy batteries are in range."

The Mon Cala nodded and turned his head back to the main screen. He zoomed in on the X-wings attempting to strafe the surface of the destroyer but would pull off at the last second before the point defense lasers would hit them.

"Why aren't they launching fighters?" Zeb asked.

Hera didn't have an honest answer for him, her mind was split between trying to handle the giant triangular death machine that lay before them and the fact she didn't know where in the Galaxy they were at.

"Perhaps their fighters hadn't returned to their destroyer before we got sent to where ever we are at." Kallus suggested, he placed his hand on his chin as he thought it out, staring at the holomap before him.

Zeb nodded his head in agreement.

"We're in range captain." Fiona reported from her console.

Lech'Arr gave her a silent confirmation order to fire. Hera watched as the forward pods opened to reveal the large double-barreled turbo laser batteries hiding beneath the bumpy surface of the star cruiser.

Bright red lights illuminated the bridge as the lasers shot through the space between the large ships. Most of the laser fire was absorbed by the ISD's shields, but some small yellow explosions could be seen dotting the surface of the destroyer as the small point defense turrets exploded from the heavy laser fire.

"Yellow Leader, you are clear for your approach." Hera said through the comm.

"Copy that General, thanks for the assist."

"Don't thank me yet." Hera replied before muting the comm.

Hera zoomed in on the superstructure of the destroyer as the squadron of three Y-wing bombers made their approach. "Ion torpedoes away!" Yellow leader shouted through the comm.

Hera looked out the bridge to see the ISD take heavy damage at the upper-hull plating and the starboard shield generator.

"Their shields are out!" Sergeant Fiona shouted.

"All fighters break off, spinning up starboard laser banks. Prepare to engage at point-blank range!" Lech'Arr ordered.

Hera felt the large ship suddenly start to lurch forward and watched as the MC80 drew closer to the Imperial destroyer. The octuplet cannons on the destroyer's port side swiveled to match the Mon Cala's path as it closed the distance between the two. Brilliant flashes of neon green light erupted form the cannons as they bounced off the now fully charged deflector shields covering the hull of the cruiser.

"Shield strength?" Lech'Arr asked.

"Still at one hundred percent, they're running on emergency power now." A male Mon Cala bridge officer reported.

The starboard pods opened revealing several more laser cannons hidden underneath the armor plates on the MC80. They turned to face the destroyer before opening fire. Yellow and orange explosions dotted the hull of the destroyer as the laser batteries tore through the unshielded armor. A minute later a bright light blue erupted from the center of the destroyer, suggesting the primary reactor had been severally damaged. And just like that, the battle was over.

"Sir, no signs of any escape craft leaving the destroyer before its…destruction." Sergeant Fiona reported.

"General, there seems to be a cargo vessel a few klicks out about 90̊ from our bow." Another bridge officer reported.

"Any type of ID?" Hera asked.

"None that registers in our data base."

"Put out a communique." Hera ordered.

"Right away."

The hologram table reorganized itself, with a 'attempting to connect' symbol projected in front of the General, who waited patiently. Seconds later a holographic image of a bulky man with an eye-patch sat in a chair on Hera's projector.

"We mean you no harm." The man started, staring directly at Hera.

"Nor we to you sir. My name is General Hera Syndulla, General of the Rebel Alliance to Restore the Republic. We seem to be lost." Hera introduced.

"Greetings General, my name is Thor Odinson, and you are currently in what used to be Asgardian Space." Thor explained.

"Used to be?" Hera asked confused.

"My home world of Asgard was recently destroyed, only moments before you and your…friend showed up." Thor said, sadness dripped through his words. "What is left of my people are on board this freighter. We are in no means able to travel at great distance. Any aide you could provide would be greatly appreciated." Thor said, his voice remanded steely.

"It seems we are in a position to help one another. I will send you coordinates to dock at one of our airlocks." Hera said to the Asgardian and cut the transmission.

Kallus gave Hera a concerned look. "Is this really wise?" He asked, his voice quiet but clear.

"Nope, but we are stranded in unknown space, not even sure if we are in our own galaxy. At this point I'm up for anything." Hera halfheartedly laughed.

"Then we wait and see." Kallus grunted out.

"Then we wait." Hera repeated.

* * *

 **The White House**

 **The District of Colombia**

 **The United States of America**

 **Grand Admiral Thrawn** patiently sat in the Roosevelt room in the White House waiting for Admiral Versio to extract him and his security detail from the Executive of the "United States". The President and her security detail had been made aware of his intentions to leave the planet and had thrown every member of her security force at him and placed them in the room with him.

"Did you really think we were going to just let you go?" The Avenger, War Machine asked. He wore his full armor. His face was concealed by his armored mask, and his shoulder cannon was aimed directly at the Chiss. Thrawn's security detail drew their weapons but Thrawn held his hand up to stop them.

"They won't harm me Commander." Thrawn calmly said, his eyes not leaving War Machine.

"Call off your forces. You have no way to escape." Captain Rogers ordered. He now carried his circular shield and gently sat it on the table, his hand still holding onto the strap of it.

Thrawn sat still in his seat. His right hand hovered over his holstered blaster pistol while the other adjusted the collar of his uniform.

 _"_ _Admiral, we're in position, bringing the Destroyer below cloud cover."_ Versio said into the comm. It was a few seconds before several of the dark suited agent reached for their ear pieces.

"Ma'am, large object just entered D.C. airspace. We're evacuating you to the P.E.O.C." One of the agents said and grabbed the President by the arm and rushed her out of the room, much to her objection, followed by several of her security detail.

Captain Rogers and Colonel Rhodes stayed behind blocking the exit.

"Stand down." Thrawn said. His voice cold and calculating.

"Not a chance." Rhodes spat and raised his right hand. It started to glow yellow. The Storm Troopers quickly drew their weapons and aimed them at the War Machine.

Thrawn tapped his holocommunicator and Versio appeared in front of the Chiss.

"Admiral, you may begin your bombardment of city at once." Thrawn ordered. Captain Rogers's eyes opened wide and he charged the Chiss. Thrawn rolled out of his seat just before Steve crashed into it, breaking the chair into several splintery pieces.

The ground started to rumble from the impact of the _Eviscerator's_ turbo laser bombardment.

War Machine fired his hand cannon at the Storm Troopers knocking out the white armored soldiers. The two Death Troopers released a volley of lasers from their blaster rifles leaving scorching holes in War Machine's armor. He backed out of the room and took cover behind the wall.

Rogers stood up and threw his shield at one of the Death Troopers knocking him out. He charged the other and punched him in the mask, breaking it and knocking him out as well. Thrawn stood up and pointed his pistol at Captain Rogers. He walked up to Thrawn, his anger rolling off the captain in waves.

Captain Rogers slowly charged the Chiss who shot him with a stun bolt. A blue ring left the small pistol hitting the captain knocking him out.

War Machine stood at the door, his right arm held his chest, sparks spurting from the gashing holes in his armor. Thrawn switched the setting on his pistol and started to shoot the armored man several times, adding to his collection of scorch marks. The War Machine fell to his knees. Thrawn assumed he was still alive but didn't care to check. He was clearly subdued.

More explosions were heard and felt as the ISD laid waste to the city. Thrawn raised his arm to activate his wrist comm. "Admiral, I need immediate extraction." Thrawn said into the device.

"Freeze!" A voice shouted. Thrawn looked at the door to see three black suited agents holding slug thrower pistols pointed them at the admiral. Thrawn internally rolled his eyes and quickly shot all three men.

A blast shook the building and debris started to fall from the roof. Thrawn ran out of the way and looked up to see a gaping hole in the ceiling. Three Imperial Gunships hovered above the building. Black ropes fell to the ground and a dozen white armored, blue striped Imperial Navy soldiers landed on the ground surrounding Thrawn in a defensive formation.

"Grand Admiral are you hurt?" One of the Naval soldiers asked, he had a red medical symbol on his shoulder.

"I'm un-harmed. Get me out of here." Thrawn ordered. The medical officer nodded and motioned for one of the Gunships to lower itself into the building. The forked solar energy array nearly scrapped the edges of the hole in the roof as the gunship hovered just above the ceiling. A rope ladder lowered into the room, Thrawn stepped onto the first rung of the ladder and allowed himself to be hoisted up by the motorized winch.

Once Thrawn reached the entrance to the small transport another naval soldier helped him into the craft.

"Pilot, package secured get us out of here!" The soldier shouted. The side door closed, and the aircraft quickly darted forward as it sped away from the capital.

"Good work, rendezvous with the _Eviscerator_." Thrawn ordered to the pilot through his comm.

 _"_ _Sir yes sir!"_ The pilot yelled over the roar of the jets of the gunship.

It was another five minutes before the slim transport was docking in the lower hanger bay of the ISD. Several Storm Troopers awaited Thrawn in parade formation. Thrawn stepped off the transport and walked through the large hanger bay and headed for the turbolift at the end of the hanger.

Thrawn stepped aboard the small cylinder lift and waited for it to take him directly to the bridge.

The door of the lift slid open revealing a crowded bridge, officers running every which direction. Thrawn saw Admiral Versio standing stiff at the head of the bridge, looking out of the window to the sea of destruction below.

Three Terran fighter jets managed to get past the turbo laser batteries and launched a barrage of missiles at the destroyer. The missiles went through the deflector shields but merely left scorch marks on the transparent-durasteel windows. The point defenses quickly made short work of the fighter jets.

Thrawn swiftly walked through the bridge after their exciting encounter with the local's air force, making his way to stand beside the graying man.

Versio turned around just as Thrawn approached him. "Grand Admiral, glad to see you survived your stint with the locals."

"Don't be so dramatic admiral." Thrawn quietly retorted. "Pull the destroyer back, I think they've had enough." Thrawn ordered turning away from the viewport. Versio gave the crew a nod and the loud laser blasts halted almost immediately.

The durasteel floor of the destroyer rattled as the ship rose up through the atmosphere. Fire surrounded the hull of the ship as it phased through the different levels of the planet's atmosphere.

"Grand Admiral, you have a priority one communication from Coruscant." A gray hatted bridge officer spoke up.

"Admiral, may I barrow your quarters?" Thrawn asked Versio.

"Of course."

"I'll take the communication in the Admiral's quarters." Thrawn told communications officer.

Thrawn closed the door behind him before taping the blinking red button on the holographic display. Thrawn knelt on the floor as the holoprojected image of the Emperor appeared on the table before Thrawn.

"My Lord."

"Admiral why has the subjugation of the Sol System taken so long? I will require the fleet to return to Endor before the Rebellion launch their assault on the Death Star." The Emperor ordered, his voice raspy and annoyed.

"Apologies your majesty. We had a complication with the _Chimera_." Thrawn calmly said. He tried to restrain from showing any emotion to the Sith Lord. "We've also lost contact with the Grand Inquisitor." Thrawn spoke up. Palpatine's head raised slightly to look Thrawn directly in the eyes.

"Admiral, I need not remind you how crucial Inquisitor Jade is to the mission on Terra." The Emperor softly spoke. It was impossible for Thrawn to decipher the Naboo's facial features, but he could tell that he wasn't pleased with the Chiss's delay.

"Yes, your majesty, I will redeploy the fleet to locate her whereabouts. I shall redouble my efforts." Thrawn politely bowed.

Palpatine nodded before ending the transmission.

Thrawn took in a deep breath before pressing a button on the holotable. An image of Garrick Versio appeared before the Grand Admiral. "Admiral Versio, I am reassigning your task force to protect the Imperial installation orbiting the forest moon of Endor."

Versio gave a brief look of confusion and disproval before his facial features returned to their neutral state. "By your command."

Thrawn shut off the holocomputer and looked around Versio's quarters. It was neatly kept, and he only had three holoportraits on his desk. One of a younger version of himself standing next to a young girl and a young woman. Another of Commander Versio in her uniform. And a third of himself and a stern looking Commander Versio.

 _'_ _Studying the art of a commander can define how they will approach any situation. Even if it is only a portrait of a daughter rising through the Imperial ranks.'_

* * *

 **Avenger's Compound**

 **Upstate New York**

 **United States of America**

 **Peter Parker** sat opposite of Mara Jade on the couch in the Avenger's compound. Tony and the other Avengers were currently in their committee room a few doors down discussing what to do next. Peter had been entrusted to make sure that their _guest_ wouldn't either try to escape or kill all of them.

Mara examined her silver laser sword hilt, trying to buy the time. Peter kept diverting his eyes from her to the giant ugly wall decoration that she had brought with her. She said the man, who really looked no older than sixteen, was a dangerous terrorist and trapping him in carbonite was the only way to contain his dangerous powers. Peter hadn't really bought the story but wasn't in the mood to try to force the issue.

Peter hated the awkward silence between himself and Mara. He took notice of her laser sword hilt and decided that was a safe area to explore. "So, how does your laser sword work? I mean for something to burn through Vibranium the way that does, it has to draw a lot of energy, and I just don't get where the little hilt gets that amount of power." Peter asked, his nerdism spewing over into his questioning as he sat slightly closer to the Imperial agent.

Mara was slightly taken aback by the younger teen. She squinted her eyes slightly before using the Force to levitate the silver object directly in front of Peter's eye line.

"The hilt contains a rare crystal called a Kyber Crystal which powers the _lightsaber_. Mostly found in crystal caverns, on planets like the icy world of Ilum and the forest world of Dantooine. The hilt contains reflectors and amplifiers that can tune the amount of power and how long you want the blade." Mara stood up after explaining the fundamentals to Peter, forcing the blade back into her hand, she ignited the purple blade to show Peter. After a few seconds of spinning it around in her hand she pressed a button and the blade collapsed back into the hilt.

Peter stared at the girl wide-eyed. "I want one."

Mara cracked a small smile and sat back down on the couch next to Peter. "Take me up on my offer and I'll personally take you to a crystal cavern to make your own." Mara said.

Peter grimaced, while he was on board her ship, she had continuously pressured him into giving up Tony's secrets, most of which he had no idea how to help her get access to what she wanted. But most notably she had offered to take him in as her apprentice, to master his ability over the Force. He still wasn't convinced that he has the abilities that she described to him. He's never been able to use telekinetic and empathic powers. He just had his "Spider-Sense" ability.

"Mara, I'm a hero, and what you and your Empire stand for, doesn't really fit my view of what heroes should fight for." Peter quietly but carefully said. Nervous that he might piss off the laser sword wielding assassin.

"Peter, I stand for justice, peace, and unity. I don't see how that is different from your definition of heroism." Mara countered, she clenched her right fist, trying to keep her frustration in check.

"Mara, you literally fight for the "Dark Side". I might be new to this whole Force thing, but even I can tell that doesn't sound heroic." Peter said, eyeing Mara's lightsaber.

"Peter, you don't get how bad the galaxy was before the Empire took control. Corruption in the Galactic Senate, a civil war that ripped the galaxy into two." Mara shot back, her voice becoming more frustrated.

"Mara, you're what, seventeen? You only know what you've been told, you didn't witness any of that. But I saw the way your Storm Troopers attacked the United Nations, attacked me. There was nothing heroic about that." Peter snapped back, standing up.

Mara lips pinched up, she was deep in thought trying to come up with a retort. "Face it Jade, your Emperor is just another villain in a universe full of overzealous warlords who want nothing more than to rule the galaxy through pain and suffering." Peter tacked on, crossing his arms across his chest defensively.

Mara's fist clenched and Peter stumbled backwards as she Forced him back onto the couch. "Don't you dare speak of the Emperor that way!" She angerly shouted.

Peter knew he should have let it go, but he just kept going, "You're just proving my point. Blind loyalty, the inability to criticize your leader. That isn't heroic, that isn't just, that's tyrannical."

Peter could feel the invisible Force continue to push him up against the seat cushion on the back of the couch, afraid that she would have him break Tony's furniture. Mara continued to step closer to the younger teen, nearly leaning on top of him.

"Everything alright in here?" The voice of Bucky Barnes asked standing at the entrance of the living room, clearly confused at the sight of Peter squished into couch and Mara hovering him. From his vantage point it probably made the two look like they were in a _different_ compromising position.

"Yep, just discussing politics." Peter quickly said, his voice going embarrassingly high.

"Uh-huh." Bucky laughed and walked back towards the meeting room across the hall. Mara and Peter followed his movements as he opened the opaque glass door where the Avengers were meeting in before turning back to face each other.

Mara let her Force grip on Peter go and backed up.

"Sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you." Mara quietly apologized.

"'t's all good, I've felt far worse." Peter joked, sitting back up on the couch.

Mara's face softened at Peter's words. "Again, I shouldn't have done that. If we are ever going to hunt down Mortis, then we need to be able to work to together."

"Mara it's fine. How about you tell me everything you know about Mortis, and how and why he is possessing Wanda." Peter suggested to the red head, rolling his shoulders, trying to rub out the discomfort from being shoved into a couch.

Mara nodded and sat back down next to Peter and pulled out a small circular device and laid it on the coffee table in front of the two. She activated it and a small blue image of a tablet appeared in front of them. Three beings were painted on it, a beautiful girl with long flowing hair stood on the left, an old man with a long beard and hair with a pointed hat stood in the middle, and the Son stood to his right.

"These are the Force Wielders, basically gods from the…planet Mortis. The Daughter was the embodiment of light and creation. The Son is the embodiment of darkness and destruction. And the old man, the Father, kept the balance between the two. But over two decades ago, the Son was said to have murdered his sister and a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker was said to have killed the Son after that." Mara explained.

"Well, clearly this Sky-guy didn't kill the Son." Peter stated.

Mara shot him a quick glare before going back to her hologram. "But how this relates to your friend, I'm not sure. It's possible that the Son's physical form was destroyed by Skywalker and his consciousness somehow managed to make its way here and take residence in your friend." Mara theorized.

"Maybe it has something to do with the Mind Stone. That's how Wanda got her powers to begin with!" Peter shouted, shooting out of his seat.

Mara placed her finger on her chin thinking over Peter's theory, "It's possible, but we still need to figure out where he's currently hiding out." Mara added.

* * *

 **Cavern**

 **Carpathian Mountains**

 **Latveria**

 **The Son of Mortis** sat in the cavern in the middle of a mountainous region on the primitive world of Earth. He had finally done it, taken over a body, one with raw power that could rival his old one. Though his physical form was still maturing and adapting to his raw power, he could take it slow for a little while. He was just glad to be able to walk again, feel again.

He sat in the lotus position on top of a flat rock, slightly hovering off the ground as he meditated, drawing power from the Force.

"If only you could see me now Father. I will take over the Galaxy and remake it in my image." The Son spoke to himself. Smiling as he thought of what his father would think of the plans he had for this world, this galaxy, and his home galaxy.

"You were always a prideful fool." The voice of his father spoke out from the shadows.

The Son's eyes shot opened and he fell to the ground. Looking behind him, he saw the ghostly presence of his father, standing regal as ever, towering over the pale Force Wielder.

"Even in death you continue to mock me, underestimate my power." The Son snarled at the old man.

Father scuffed at the Son's words and started to walk out of the cavern. "You will not succeed my son. Accept your fate and join me in the Force." Father ordered.

The Son started to laugh at his father's ignorance. "I'm more powerful than you could ever hope to imagine. I will turn the galaxy into darkness, and rule over it with an iron grasp. Now begone!" The Son shouted and launched a wave of red energy at the ghost, forcing it to dissipate in thin air, leaving the Son alone.

"Well, if there is one thing I need to do, it is to raise warriors to fight for me." The Sone muttered to himself and turned to a pile of rocks that laid against the cavern wall.

"Let's see what we have to work with." He said and shot a blast of red energy at the inorganic material. Four humanoid shapes appeared, turning into four exact copies of the Son. "No, no, no. We can do better than that." The Son shook his head and snapped his fingers and the four forms started to shapeshift.

The first one turned into a giant pale skinned shirtless man with black pants, his skin had cracks all over it and he carried a silver hilted lightsaber. The next clone turned into a figure of all black with a white mask underneath his hood, two giant black circles covered where his eyes were. The next person was the most human looking out of the four. He wore dark brown robes with a lighter cape, a brown leather belt with a curbed lightsaber hilt attached to it, his chiseled features surrounded by a gray beard and matching hair. The last figure was the most intimidating, he had all black robes, two light saber hilts and a blood red mask with a black slit where his eyes were ought to be at.

"Rise my warriors. You four are some of the most threatening and powerful Force users in history!" The Son shouted with glee.

"Master, what is thy bidding?" The shirtless one with the pale cracked skin, Darth Sion asked, all four figures knelt before the Son.

The Son smiled at the four whom knelt before him. To his left knelt Darth Sion, then Darth Nihilus, Darth Tyranus, and finally Darth Revan.

"Time to remake this world in darkness."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, fav, and/or follow.**

 _ **May the Force be with you because Adam Brody is finally a superhero! And SHAZAM!**_


	8. The Invasion of Earth

**A/N: Thank you all for fav/follow/reviewing. It means a lot. Happy belated May 4th. I hope you all enjoyed Endgame. I know that I have some "unpopular" opinions on the movie. But anyways I still enjoyed it overall. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer** ** _Admonitor_**

 **Earth's Orbit**

 **Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy**

 **Grand Admiral Thrawn** stood at the head of the holotable at the back the _Admonitor's_ bridge _._ Surrounding the table were Captain Pellaeon, Admiral Rax, General Brendol Hux, and Captain Rae Sloane. On the table a blue map of the Earth floated above the projector with three red dots targeting several targets of interests for the Grand Admiral's invasion plan. The cities of Paris, Hong Kong, and Rio de Janeiro.

"These targets will allow us to demonstrate across the planet the breath of our military power. Captain Sloane, you will take your destroyer and an escort of light cruisers to capture the city of Paris, Admiral Gordon will deploy his destroyer along with the _Alecto_ to take the city of Hong Kong, while Captain Tyrion will deploy his destroyer to secure Rio. General Hux will coordinate the ground forces. Admiral Rax will coordinate the air forces from here." Thrawn explained by using the hologram to illustrate his orders. The hologram broke up into three different sections, each one being the cities he had just described. "I don't have to tell you that time is of the essence."

"Grand Admiral, why the sudden rush to action?" Captain Sloane asked.

Thrawn took in a deep breath before closing the hologram. "The Emperor expects the system to be captured by the time the Rebellion has been defeated at Endor. He's coming here next."

Everyone around the table shot their eyes directly at Thrawn. "You mean the Emperor is personally coming here, as in this galaxy?" Admiral Rax asked the Chiss.

"Assuming that he doesn't parish on the Death Star and the Rebellion is not victorious, which is highly likely that they won't be, then yes, that is what I just said. Admiral." Thrawn frustratingly told the commander of the _Admonitor_ as he turned off the projector. "Any more questions?"

The people around the table shook their heads no. "Then you are dismissed. We deploy the fleet with in the hour." Thrawn ordered and turned to head back to the front of the bridge to look out at the giant blue-green marble that sat directly in front of him.

Pellaeon walked up beside Thrawn, both men looking at the Earth. "I still haven't been able to get into contact with the Grand Inquisitor. I fear she may have perished on the _Chimera_.

Thrawn slowly nodded his head 'no' and grabbed his datapad off his belt and handed it to Pellaeon.

He took the datapad and turned it on to see a map of the region Thrawn had just been on planet-side. "She's on the surface, at the Avenger's compound, north of where I was at in the Capital."

"You have a tracker on her?" Pellaeon asked, somewhat in disbelief.

"On her comm, but I also have a direct link on the Carbonite holding Bridger. She took him with her. I'm just waiting to see what she does next." Thrawn answered taking his datapad back from Pellaeon.

"So, you're trying to see if she's going to betray the Empire or not?" Pellaeon asked, crossing his arms while trying to contemplate Thrawn's assertion about the Grand Inquisitor.

"I'm cautious, I'm afraid she may be getting to attached to the mission. Losing focus on the primary objective." Thrawn replied, stroking his chin with his right thumb and index finger, not taking his eyes off the Earth.

"I thought she was running a mission for the Emperor?" Pellaeon asked, while readjusting his cap, the stress of the invasion starting to become more prevalent as the hours went by.

"So, she claims, but the Emperor has remained mum on the issue. Hopefully we will have this sorted by the time his excellence arrives." Thrawn mumbled.

Pellaeon didn't respond, but just continued to stare out of the transparent-durasteel windows. They continued to stay like this until Admiral Rax approached the two. "Admiral, all forces are ready to commence the operation."

"You may begin." Thrawn said and nodded down below to the bridge officers who raced to their stations and started to relay orders.

Thrawn watched as the four destroyers and their escorts headed for their targets across the globe.

* * *

 **Avenger's Facility**

 **Upstate New York**

 **United States of America**

 **Grand Inquisitor Mara Jade** sat at the head of the Avenger's table in the briefing room in the heart of the Avenger's compound. To her right sat Bucky, a holographic Steve Rogers, a holographic James Rhodes, Natasha, and T'Challa. To her left sat Peter, a bodyless Vision, a holographic Sam Wilson, and Tony.

Tony pretty much dragged her into the room when Cap called about Thrawn's attack on DC. To say he wanted all the answers she had would be an understatement. "Did you know that this was going to happen?" Tony asked the assassin.

"No, and even if I did why would I tell you? We may have the same mutual goal to defeat Mortis, I'm still no traitor." Mara defended herself from Tony's attacks.

"He killed over twenty people in that last attack, not including the Secret Service agents his men murdered in the White House." Steve angerly stated to Mara.

"Lay off her, she said she didn't know any of this was going to happen." Peter spoke up from beside Mara.

"Kid, stay out of this, her people killed a lot of innocent people." Rhodey shot back at Peter.

Peter raised one of his eye-brows at the Colonel.

"Guys, we have a bigger threat to deal with than each other right now. We need to find a way to get Wanda back." Natasha spoke up.

The group all turned their heads to face Mara.

Mara took in a deep breath, "I'm actually surprised that he hasn't made an appearance yet. From what I've read on him, he's kind of a show boat."

"Well, if he teleported back to Earth, I can try to use some of my satellites to look for any unusual energy signatures appearing on the planet at about the same time he escaped from the ship." Tony spoke up, pulling out a tablet and started to type on it.

"Rhodey and I should be landing in another twenty or thirty minutes." Steve spoke up.

"And Tick-Tac and I are on our way." Sam added.

Natasha nodded at their reporting and turned off the holoprojectors.

"How long until you think you'll have something?" Natasha asked Tony.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It could be hours but-" He was cut off by a beeping coming from his tablet.

"Or it could be seconds." He said and Natasha and T'Challa walked behind his chair and looked over his shoulder.

"Latveria?" Natasha asked.

Mara leaned down and quietly asked Peter, "Where's Latveria?"

"Small country in Eastern Europe. I think it's ruled under a dictatorship. Not sure, geography wasn't my strong suite." He whispered.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., pull up everything you have on Latveria and share it with the class." Tony ordered his A.I.

"Right away boss." The A.I. responded and a blue holographic map of the Earth appeared on the table with a small country highlighted in red.

"The Kingdom of Latveria is located in the Balkans of Eastern Europe, approximate population of 500,000. Major languages are Latverian and German. It borders Serbia, Hungary, and Romania. It is ruled by Cynthia Das Verderben. It is also on the U.S. State Department's travel ban list because of its ties to state sponsored terrorism. Any attempt to entry the country would be considered a felony under U.S. law." F.R.I.D.A.Y. read off, showing documents and holographic images of the region.

"Fri, pull up the location of the energy surge." Tony told his A.I.

A new image of Latveria replaced all the others with a red dot placed on the map near the border of the country. "Somewhere with in these five square miles in the Carpathian Mountain range is where your energy source went off."

"Suite up, we leave as soon as the others get here." Tony ordered and headed for the door.

Mara narrowed her eyes at the Iron Man. "And how are we supposed to stop him?"

Tony didn't turn around but simply replied, "We hit him until he gives us our Wanda back."

Mara turned to face Peter. "Is he serious?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Usually when ever we make a plan, we have to throw it out halfway through a mission. So, I guess no plan is just as good as having a plan."

Mara rubbed her right temple unsure on how to proceed. Natasha patted her shoulder gently. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Before Mara could reply a blaring alarm, not one too dissimilar to the alarms that go off on the Imperial destroyers, echoed throughout the compound.

"Boss, Imperial Star Destroyers are entering the Earth's atmosphere." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

"Where?" Tony asked the A.I.

"Heading for Western Europe, South America, and South East Asia."

"Suit up!" Tony shouted.

"What about the Son?" Mara yelled over the alarms.

Tony turned to face her. "Unless you want to tell your imperial buddies to call off their assault. Defending the Earth is our top priority!" Tony yelled at the elder teen. "And Fri, how much longer until Vision's body is finished?"

"Another three hours at least. And that's without the paint job."

"Don't worry about the spinning rims, just get him a body." Tony ordered his A.I.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer** ** _Ultimatum_**

 **Paris**

 **France**

 **Captain Rae Sloane** watched as the TIE fighters and TIE interceptors cleared the skies above the Terran city. So far, she had suffered only minimum casualties. The city had archaic projectile defenses and ballistic weaponry. Though primitive, they could still put a hole in a TIE fighter's wing or Storm Trooper plastoid armor.

Even though Sloane knew that the ISD was more than capable of subjugating the region, she wasn't taking any chances. Especially since they had lost contact with the Hong Kong invasion force.

So far Captain Tyrion had successfully captured the Brazilian city, and with contact lost with Admiral Gordon, she wasn't taking any chances.

"Sir, enemy reinforcements incoming. Point zero-five." One of the bridge officers reported to Sloane.

"Clean them up with our point defense turrets." Sloane ordered.

The officer nodded his head and started pressing commands into his console.

Rae kept her calm composure as she watched the small towers dotting the surface of the destroyer turn their aim and fired their bright green lasers into the clouds. Seconds later small yellow-orange explosions lit up the sky as the French and allied air forces were evaporated from the night sky.

"Captain, that's the last of their air forces."

"Very good, tell the TIE bomber commanders to start clearing a path for our ground forces." Sloane commanded and headed for the holoprojector.

* * *

 **Commander Zevulon Veers** , one of the youngest soldiers to ever achieve the rank of Commander stood calmly in the cockpit of his AT-AT. The eldest son of the Imperial Hero Maximilian Veers.

The brigade of armored assault walkers stood ready on the outskirts of the city; local military forces drove up to attempt to block their advance. Though they were small, the heavily armored vehicles had a large barrel extending from a swiveled turret on top of the vehicle. Based off intelligence he matched them up to be their tanks. Though with the treads they reminded Zevulon of farming equipment.

TIE fighters and bombers continued to strafe the city, fire engulfed the eastern district, though not out of control. While anti-aircraft weaponry flaked the skies.

Zevulon looked through the periscope binoculars at the head of the AT-AT to see more soldiers line up to block the armored division from entering the city.

"Trooper, give me a direct line to those men." Zevulon ordered.

The trooper nodded and pressed a few commands into his console. "You're on their channel, translator is on." The walker driver said.

Zevulon took in a deep breath before speaking. "My name is Commander Veers of the Imperial Army, 12th Rancor Armored Division. I am giving you all this one and only chance to throw your weapons down and go home. I have no wish to harm any of you, but I will if you don't stand down." Zevulon waited for the tanks and to clear their path, but instead more local military reinforcements arrived.

"Sir, your orders?" One of the AT-AT drivers asked.

"Take out one of the tanks, show them we mean business." Zevulon ordered.

The driver nodded and the head of the AT-AT repositioned itself. The canopy of the walker shook as the side mounted laser cannons incinerated one of the armored vehicles. "Target destroyed."

"Sir, they're returning fire!" The other driver shouted.

The tanks started firing their shells at the armored division. Several Storm Troopers on the ground rushed behind cover while the AT-STs charged forward. One of the two-legged walkers command pod exploded from a missile shot by one of the tanks, while the AT-ATs retaliated. Firing enough lasers to level the city block.

As quickly as the battle started, it ended. Nothing was left in front of Zevulon except charred remains of a street.

"Sir, the resistance has been crushed. We can make our way into the heart of the city." The driver said.

"Yes, begin our advance." Zevulon halfheartedly said. Closing his eyes at the lives lost in front of him. ' _I hope I made you proud father.'_ Zevulon thought to himself. This is all the 'Great' Maximilian wanted from his son. Total loyalty to the Empire, and the destruction of anyone who said otherwise.

The armored division continued along a straight path for another twenty minutes before an alarm sounded off in the cockpit of the walker.

"Sir, incoming from the air."

"What is it?" Zevulon asked

"It looks like-It looks like a flying…man?"

Zevulon stepped up closer to the driver and looked over his shoulder at his monitor, but loud ruckus music started blaring from all the AP and comm systems.

" _How about you guys just go back to where ever the Hell you're from._ " An unidentifiable voice said through the comms.

"Lock him out!" Zevulon ordered.

"How?"

"Have the AT-AA's fire on him. And get me Admiral Thrawn, tell him his enhanced individuals have arrived!" Zevulon yelled.

"Right away sir."

* * *

 **Moments Earlier**

 **Tony Stark** stood at the landing ramp inside the Quinjet, ready to deploy. Rhodey, Peter, Scott, and Mara the Imperial assassin sat ready to go. After reports that the Destroyers that had attacked Hong Kong were mysteriously destroyed, the team had split up into two teams. Cap leading a team to help Rio, while his team headed for Paris and Latveria.

"Don't expect me to fight them." Mara spoke up.

"I don't. I don't even expect you to leave the ship." Tony shot back walking up closer to the red headed teen who sat next to Peter along the wall of the aircraft.

"Why is she here again?" Rhodey asked.

"Because I have a lightsaber, and you don't." Mara defended herself. Stepping up to face War Machine.

"I have a suite of armor made for war."

"And if you couldn't stop Thrawn, I don't see how you will be any use to defeat a Dark Lord of the Force." Mara countered.

Scott quickly walked in between the two. "Alright, why don't we go to our separate corners of the ship before we do something, we all regret." Scott intervened.

Mara and Rhodey didn't say anything as they both slowly backed up, while keeping eye contact with one another.

"Boss, we're ready to deploy. Stealth panels activated. They can't see us coming." F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted.

Tony nodded and punched a button on the side of the ship to lower the Quinjet's loading ramp. Scott and Mara nearly fell to their feet and off the plane with the sudden vacuum created and quickly strapped themselves into the seats next to Peter. War Machine and Iron Man activated their masks and jumped out of the jet. Activating his thrusters, Tony launched forward, charging towards the City of Lights at full speed. He could see the smoke of the fires rising into the sky and a small triangular shape on the edge of the horizon.

"Boss, French military reporting all of their aircraft have been destroyed over Paris. Ground forces are inept at taking on-Wait I think I'm getting the translation wrong." The A.I. rambled.

"Spit it out Fri, what are they reporting?" Tony asked his A.I.

"They're saying that the…Camel and Chicken walkers are destroying their tanks and heavy armor." F.R.I.D.A.Y. cautiously said.

Tony turned his head in slight confusion. "Do you have any visuals?"

"One sec." The A.I. said and several video feeds came up on Tony's HUD. One showed several large four-legged metal 'walkers' with a head that had four laser turrets mounted on it. And then there were smaller two-legged walkers with a dual laser cannon in the center and a mortar and missile launcher on the sides.

"According to the data we have gathered, the two-legged walkers are called All Terrain Scout Transport or AT-ST and the larger four-legged ones are called the All Terrain Armored Transport. Or AT-AT for short."

An alarm started to blare in Tony's helmet.

"Incoming enemy aircraft." Fri warned.

Tony turned his head to see three H-shaped TIE fighters baring down on him. Tony hit the airbreak and shot behind the fighters, nearly hitting the center fighter. He reengaged his thrusters and used his repulser blasts to destroy the two escort fighters. He Fired another blast but missed as the fighter looped over and behind him. The fighter shot a barrage of green lasers at him. Most of the green lasers shot overhead, but one scraped his back thrusters.

"Critical damage on rear thrusters." F.R.I.D.A.Y. warned.

"Yeah, no duh." Tony muttered and reduced his speed to avoid a swipe by the fighter.

Tony hovered waiting for the TIE fighter to turn back around and get into range of his repulsers. He charged his right repulser, waiting to release it at the large aircraft.

The TIE fighter looped into the air once again and the sound of its ion drives roared as it quickly approached him. Tony lifted his arm up to fire but before he could fire, a missile screeched passed over his head destroying the fighter.

Tony turned around to see Rhodey hover in line right next to him. Rhodey looked right at him, "Wipe that smirk off your face." Tony muttered to his best friend.

"I'm not smirking." Rhodey defended himself, raising his hands up defensively.

"I can see it through your mask." Tony retorted and turned to see the city burning. Several of those giant four-legged walkers towered over the buildings as they marched forth. A star destroyer sat just above the clouds, occasionally raining down green lasers onto what Tony suspected were military personnel.

"You wanna take the air and I'll hit the ground?" Tony asked Rhodey.

Rhodey shook his head. "You would leave me to deal with the warship that's over a kilometer long."

"Just don't destroy it over the city. I don't think the French would be too appreciative if we ended up crashing a giant warship into the heart of Paris." Tony warned.

"Dude, I should be telling you that." Rhodey said before blasting off, he broke the sound barrier as he flew through several TIE fighters, destroying them in the process.

"Okay Fri, let's have some fun." Tony quietly said and blasted off towards the armored caravan heading into the city.

Tony started blasting AC/DC into all the speakers and PA systems he could get ahold of.

"Fri, patch me into their comms." Tony ordered.

"Right away." F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded a few seconds later a screen appeared on his HUD showing that he was connected to their communications systems.

"How about you guys go back to where ever the Hell you're from!" Tony yelled into the speaker before cutting it off.

Approaching the lead two-legged walkers, Tony blasted one with his repulser blasters, punching holes into the armored head, while using a missile to finish it off.

The other walker started blasting him with its large red lasers. He narrowly avoided the first barrage and returned fire, destroying the cockpit of the other AT-ST.

The three AT-ATs lowered their 'heads' and started to fire at his. Tony returned fire, trying to hit them with everything he had in his arsenal, but either the thick armor would absorb the blasts, barely leaving a scorch mark, or it would bounce right off it.

"Ah, guys any ideas?" Tony asked through the comm, dodging a red laser bolt.

"Yeah I got one!" Peter yelled as he zipped pass Tony. He attached a web onto the side of the AT-AT's front leg and started to swing around it at full speed. At first Tony didn't know what the kid was getting at, but by his third loop around the walker Tony saw what the kid was attempting.

Tony started to hover backwards, hoping to get the walker to fallow him. After a few dozen feet of flying backwards and occasionally sending a repulser blast at the walker to bait it the four-legged monstrosity started to walk again. As it took its first step, the walker tripped on the thick webbing around its 'ankles' and fell face first into the Parisian street. As the weight of it fell, the head of the walker went through the street. Collapsing the street into the underground sewer system. The second walker behind the one Peter tied up collapsed with the street.

Tony flew down and picked up Peter before he fell in.

"Thanks Mr. Stark." Peter huffed, coughing from the dust clouds created from the two walkers collapsing into the street.

"Now we just have to worry about the third one." Tony said looking down a couple of blocks to see the third walker advancing undisturbed by the loss of the other two walkers.

"I got it!" Scott yelled into the comm and he suddenly grew to be as tall as the walker. Standing behind the walker he simply swiped it with his left hand against the main armored section, collapsing it on top of a few buildings.

Before Tony could respond to Scott's actions on taking out the walker, a few dozen Storm Troopers climbed out of the collapsed walkers and started shooting at Tony and Peter.

Dropping Peter, Tony landed on the destroyed road and started firing off rounds of missiles and repulsers at the armored troopers.

It felt like for every trooper he hit, two more took their place. Most of their lasers missed him, but a few got a lucky shot on him. The lasers scorched his armor requiring Tony to flip over a large chunk of pavement and fire an artillery barrage from his missiles hidden underneath his shoulder plates.

Peter swung in and flung a piece of pavement at the troopers, hitting a half-dozen Storm Troopers. He flipped over next to Tony, breathing heavily.

"You alright kid?" Tony asked.

"Yeah-just need a break. There's a lot of these guys." Peter heaved.

Loud explosions sounded in the background as Rhodey flew in next to the assembled duo. "Fun fact, those destroyers. They don't mess around." Rhodey gasped, holding onto his right arm. Scorch marks decorated his armor, some still sizzling from the heat of the laser burns. "I couldn't even get close to that thing."

"Hey Cap, how's it going on your end?" Tony asked, tapping on his comm device.

" _Hey Cap, how's it going on your end?"_ Tony asked Steve.

"Not so great, majority of the Empire's ground forces have already made their way into the city. We're working with the local LEOs and military to try to push 'em back." Steve reported back into his comm. Steve and his team were holed up in a local police station, Bucky was keeping look out on the roof. Sam keeping the skies above clear while T'Challa stood next to him, laying out the battle field with his 4-D sand holograms.

They showed TIE fighters and bombers strafing the skies of Rio, city blocks that were destroyed. Meanwhile, a list of known civilians either killed or reported missing and/or injured appeared next to the two.

The large Star Destroyer still hovered overhead. It had stopped firing on the city before they had arrived. But a large contingent of armored hover tanks ran through the city. Followed by large walkers.

Storm Troopers paraded down the streets, shooting any that resisted their authority.

Steve's team had managed to flush out a few trooper divisions near the city center. The Imperials were landing their forces on the beach, making it easier for Steve to push outwards, further away from the residential portions of the city.

"We won't make any progress until we can get rid of that Star Destroyer." T'Challa explained, zooming his sand holograms out to focus on the triangular ship hovering over the ocean just off the coast.

" _Cap, we have incoming."_ Sam's voice said into the comm.

Steve and T'Challa ran over to the broken windows and saw three of the gray-white hover tanks making their way down the street flanked by a dozen beige colored storm troopers. They didn't seem to notice where the heroes were camped out at. The large turrets which sat atop the tanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y. ID them to be 2-M _Saber-_ Repulser Tanks, continuously scanned the buildings as they hovered down the street.

" _Steve, I have a shot."_ Bucky quietly mumbled into the comm.

" _Same here."_ Sam added.

Steve looked at T'Challa who gave him a nod.

Raising his hand to his ear he tapped the comm device, "Alright, on my mark." Steve said waiting for the tanks to get closer to the building they were holed up at. He stared down the five stories that stood between him and the asphalt underneath. The patrol slowly made their way closer.

"Three…Two…One…Now!" Steve yelled into the comm and he jumped out of the window followed by T'Challa. Steve landed on two storm troopers, breaking their helmets while T'Challa landed in front of one of the tanks and used his kinetic force field to launch the tank into the air crashing it into one of the nearby buildings.

A rocket launched overhead destroying another tank. Steve looked up to see Bucky firing from his perch overhead. The final tank turned its turret to fire at Bucky, but Sam flew in and used his wings to cut deep into the side of its armor. Sam covered himself with his wings as the tank exploded seconds later.

Two Storm Troopers came up behind Sam and started to fire at him. Steve rushed in behind him and blocked the incoming lasers with his shield. T'Challa raced over and grabbed one by the neck and flung him into the other. Bucky launched a grenade and flushed out three more from behind cover. While Steve finished off the last of the remaining Storm Troopers with a fling of his shield, the circular piece of Vibranium bounced off each of the troopers, returning to his hand seconds later.

With the last of the Storm Troopers defeated Steve went to examine some of the destroyed tanks but was cut short when the whine of a TIE fighter was heard over head. It started to fire its green laser cannons, strafing the street, but before the laser barrage could reach Steve's position the fighter exploded.

Steve turned his head away from the bright explosion, but once the fireball evaporated Steve looked over to see Vision floating in the sky. Vision slowly hovered down to Steve. Extending his hand Steve took it into his own to shake the android's hand.

He tried not to stare at the android, but it was hard not to. Vision's bright red head was stuck on a silver and gray body. Colors clashing, almost to a point where it was unnerving.

"It's good to see you back in action." Steve said to the android.

"It's good to be back." Vision said calmly. "Now, let's see what I can do about that destroyer."

Just as quickly as he came, he left. Flying straight up and launching himself towards the Star Destroyer.

Steve quickly ran back into the police station and ran up the stair case to the rooftop and joined Bucky and Sam already up top staring directly at the Star Destroyer.

"You think he got in?" Sam asked, not taking his eyes off the skyline.

Steve nodded his head. "If any of us could, it's him."

Steve pulled out a pair of binoculars and stared directly at the ship, waiting to see if Vision could successfully disable the destroyer.

" _I'm inside the ship, attempting to sabotage the main reactor now."_ Vision reported.

Moments later the destroyer started to fall from its' position hovering over the beach. It started to fall quicker, the nose of the ship pointing downward as it fell into the ocean. Fire erupted from the center of the ship as a bight ball of light encompassed the ship and it exploded in a bright flash of light.

Steve turned away and braced himself as the city shook from the immense power of the explosion.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer** ** _Admonitor_**

 **Earth's orbit**

 **Sol System**

 **Grand Admiral Thrawn** grunted in frustration once word reached that he had lost a third star destroyer. He was still trying to ascertain information on the loss of Admiral Gordon's battle group over Hong Kong. And then the Avengers showed up in Paris, slowing the ground assault on the city. And now the destruction of a destroyer in Rio. Thrawn bit his lip, for the first time in his career, he was being outsmarted and outmaneuvered by someone other than Bridger.

Even though in the end it was Thrawn that came out on top with him capturing the young Jedi.

"Grand Admiral, reports are coming in from Endor!" The communication officer yelled from below the observation platform on the bridge dragging the Chiss out of his thoughts.

"Report." Thrawn said.

"Admiral Versio is reporting that…" The officer trailed off.

"What is it?" Thrawn asked, looking down directly at the officer.

"He is reporting that the _Executor_ was destroyed, all hands lost. Admiral Piett is among the deceased." The officer quietly said.

The entire bridge went silent. Never before had the Empire lost a Super Star Destroyer. Much less the personal ship of Lord Vader.

"And Lord Vader?" Admiral Rax asked.

"No word, last report had him with the Emperor on the Death Star." The communication's officer responded. He kept his hand up to his ear, closely listening in on the head set.

The bridge crew slowly went back to their stations, some distraught at the revelation the Rebellion had not been defeated immediately upon arrival at the Endor System.

Thrawn and Rax stood near the communication's officer, patiently waiting for updates. Pellaeon continued to coordinate the campaign, attempting to finish what they had started.

The two admirals stood motionless as the comm officer rattled off the reports that were coming in. Rebel fighters had infiltrated the interior of the Death Star. The Ewok population had risen up and were in the process of attacking the ground troops on the forest moon.

Then, after another five minutes the final report had come in, "The Death Star has been destroyed, regroup at Kuat Drive Yards. I repeat the Death Star has been destroyed, the Emperor and Lord Vader are believed to be among the deceased. The council of Twelve is to report to Kuat Drive yards."

Rax slammed his fist on the holotable next to the two while Thrawn struggled to keep his calm demeanor.

Thrawn knew he had to answer the call to return to Kuat, being part of the Council of Twelve. A group of the twelve Grand Admirals around the galaxy. He hardly noticed the entire bridge standing still, just staring at the Grand Admiral.

"Sir, your orders?" Captain Pellaeon asked the Chiss.

Before he could answer Captain Sloane appeared on the holotable, her blue holographic image didn't hide her distraught.

"Grand Admiral, we just received orders from Admiral Versio to return to Fondor Shipyards, he's calling Code Zero. Your orders?" The captain asked.

"If we pull out now, we may never get another chance to capture the system." Rax said to the Grand Admiral.

Thrawn nodded in agreement but added, "It may be better to risk losing this world, than losing the entirety of the Empire." Thrawn stated, internally debating with himself over what to do next.

"Your orders?" Sloane asked again.

"Hold your position, have the remaining forces from Admiral Gordon's strike group pull back to your position. Then pull back into orbit. We'll head back to Kuat to request reinforcements. The Empire has to come first." Thrawn explained, pulling up a hologram of the Earth. "With the suspected death of Admiral Gordon at Hong Kong I'm naming you, Captain Rae Sloane as admiral of the Seventh Fleet. You shall lead our remaining forces on the planet."

Captain, now Admiral Sloane stood up straighter, saluting Thrawn before cutting off the transmission.

"Admiral Rax, take us back to Imperial space." Thrawn ordered, walking back to the turbolift.

"By your command." Rax muttered, turning to walk down the bridge towards the viewport.

* * *

 **Avenger's Facility**

 **Upstate New York**

 **United States of America**

 **Pepper Potts** quickly walked up the stairs into the living room of the main building of the facility. She knew the team was out trying to help Wanda and aid the cities being attacked by the invaders. She was carrying up the business expenses for the facility, knowing she could just sign all the forms, but she rather have Tony's name on the paper just in case.

Walking into the living room Pepper nearly ran into a giant metal…statue? Sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Um, F.R.I.D.A.Y., what's in the middle of my living room?" Pepper asked the A.I.

"That would be Ezra Bridger, Ms. Jade had said that he is a Rebel criminal. But according to my records I have on the Empire, I understand him to be a freedom fighter fighting and I quote 'The tyranny of the Empire.'" F.R.I.D.A.Y. explained, popping up a hologram of the kid inside the metal incasing using a green laser sword to fight the white armored Storm Troopers.

"So, you're saying that he is on our side?" Pepper questioned.

"I cannot say positively, but as the old saying goes, the enemy of my enemy…" The A.I. trailed off.

Pepper thought over her options. She knew Tony wouldn't be happy if she made the decision without him. But how many times did he make life changing decisions without her consent, or even knowledge?

"Do it F.R.I.D.A.Y." Pepper ordered.

A holographic screen appeared on the table as F.R.I.D.A.Y. started to hack into the prison.

"Release started."

The metal started to burn bright orange and white as the carbonite casing started to fall apart. Inside sat a tan skinned boy, who looked no older than sixteen or seventeen. He wore an orange and yellow outfit complete with a holster and the hilt to his laser weapon.

"Uh, I can't see." The boy hoarsely said, trying to rub his eyes.

Pepper rushed over to help him up. Before she could reach for his arm he jumped backwards, almost as if he could sense her presence.

"Who are you, where am I?" The boy asked.

"My name's Pepper, and you're…at…my facility." Pepper softly said, looking around the living room not sure how to explain the Avenger's compound.

"How long was I stuck in there?" Ezra asked, sitting up against the metal cage he had been trapped in.

"According to our data we gathered from the Empire, about five years." F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted.

Ezra slightly jumped at the new voice.

"Five years?" He asked, his breathing slightly heavier.

"Hera's going to kill me."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it, please Fav/Follow and Review!**

 _ **May the Force be with you because we're only a month away from the second half of season 3 of Young Justice!**_


	9. Latveria

**A/N: Thank you all for faving/reviewing/following. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Latverian Presidential Castle**

 **Doomstadt**

 **Latveria**

 **The Son of Mortis** hovered a few feet off the ground as he and his Sith creations approached the bridge that led to the castle in Doomstadt, the capital of Latveria. Several guards stood in his way, they wore dark green and black uniforms with their country's flag patched on their shoulders. They were equipped with black laser rifles, some of the more advance weapons he's encountered during his time on this retched planet.

Darth Tyranus walked in front of Mortis and ignited his curbed lightsaber hilt. A bright red blade extended from it and he held it elegantly in form two lightsaber combat style.

"Halt, in the name of President Das Verderben!" The lead soldier shouted, aiming his weapon at Tyranus.

The count let out a small laugh and charged the soldiers. They opened fire, most of the bright green lasers missed the Sith lord, while the ones that did come in range of him he deflected with ease back at their source.

Tyranus elegantly chopped down all but one of the remaining soldiers. The last one hid behind a barricade that was set up next to a guard post sitting adjacent to the road by the entrance to the bridge. He held a communication's device in his hand, attempting to contact reinforcements.

Tyranus quietly walked up behind the barricade and ignited his lightsaber through the metal slab in the road, killing the soldier before anyone could answer his pleas.

"My lord, the bridge is ours." Tyranus said, bowing slightly.

Mortis nodded and continued his way across the bridge. The group only made it half way before sentry guns popped out of the middle of the road, their red targeting lasers dotted the Son's chest. With a flick of his hand Darth Sion released a wave of Force energy crushing the turrets, leaving nothing but a wreck of steel and circuitry.

Continuing on their path, Mortis noticed the large amounts of soldiers lining up at the end of the bridge, along with droids, drones, and tanks. They closed the main gate, a block of metal in the center of a twenty-foot wall dotted with sentry turrets and guard towers.

"It seems they are ready for us." Tyranus laughed, ignited his lightsaber once again. The other three Sith lords followed the count's example, each igniting their red lightsabers.

The tanks fired their laser beam weapons, Mortis stood still as he watched, almost in slow motion as the laser beam stopped inches from his face. Turning his head, he saw Darth Revan extending his right hand, using the Force to stop the laser. Mortis nodded his head and Revan sent the laser back to its source, destroying the tank and creating a large explosion. Mortis motioned for his creations to charge the defenses set up before them.

In the speed of light Darth Nihilus charged the soldiers, the first one he hit disintegrated before him as he drained the living Force from his body, then as the soldiers ran from his he extended his hand a wave of red energy left his body as he drained the Force from them.

Tyranus carved up the droids that hovered above him, using Force Lightning to short circuit them. He cut the arm off one of the droids and used the Force to shove it through the chest of another droid.

Revan released a storm cloud of Force Lightning above the giant wall, destroying the guard towers and turrets that sat above it. He ignited his purple lightsaber and started to slaughter his way through the line of troops with both his crimson and violet sabers.

Closely behind the ancient Sith lord, Darth Sion used the Force to throw the tanks at the gate, attempting to break it down. After the fifth vehicle he threw at the gate didn't leave anymore of a dent then the other four, he used his lightsaber to start to cut through the thick metal barricade.

The Son smirked, amused at the chaos and destruction four Sith Lords could cause. He had only wished that it didn't take so much energy to create and puppeteer them because he would have easily created an army of the Force users.

Another minute later the Sith Lord had a large rectangle cut out of the gate, big enough for the Son to walk through without having to crouch.

Sion led the way, Force pushing any opposition away. Mortis followed behind with Tyranus, while Nihilus and Revan covered their backs.

The castle was tall, spires ranging far above the ground, while the entrance to the main hall was made of wood with a golden crest of the Latverian royal family etched into the wood.

Cracking his neck, Mortis extended his hand and felt the Force flow through the wood. Balling his hand, he yanked the massive doors off their hinges and they came crashing down to his feet. Smirking, he led the way into the main hall with his creations flanking each side of him. More troops waited inside but held their fire.

He continued to walk down the long hallway, large pillars made of marble lined the main hall, torches lit ablaze on each pillar, dark green and black banners hung from flag poles on every other pillar. Behind the columns the royal court hid behind the soldiers, the fear in their eyes ever so prevalent. At the end of the hall, a simple metal throne sat on a raised platform, a woman with blonde hair and wore silver armor sat on it, two armed droids stood guard in front of her.

"Who dares invade my home?" The woman yelled.

The Force users stopped. Mortis gave a slight sarcastic bow to the dictator of the small country.

"For I, The Son of Mortis, the bringer of darkness, the embodiment of chaos, dares invade _your_ home." Mortis laughed, snapping his fingers to order Nihilus to use his Force Drain ability on everyone in the Court.

Everyone but the woman sitting in the throne and a child, who wore similar armor as the woman, instantly died. Somehow the Force drain bounced off the two.

"Their armor can resist our Force abilities." Tyranus said, igniting his lightsaber.

"Kill their leader, leave the boy to me." Mortis ordered.

Tyranus and Revan approached the throne, stepping over the drained bodies of the droids and soldiers. The leader of Latveria stood up, taking off the green cape attached to her suite of armor. Before Tyranus or Revan could strike her, she launched a wave of green energy at the Sith Lords, knocking Tyranus over and pushing Revan back.

Revan activated both his lightsabers, throwing his purple one first, forcing President Vas Verderben to duck to avoid the purple blade. Anticipating Cynthia's actions, Revan used the Force to fling the body of a droid at her, knocking her back. Revan finished her off by slashing a deep cut into her armor and using Force lightning to electrocute her to death.

She fell to Revan's feet, sizzling.

"Mother!" The boy cried and charged Revan.

Revan held his hand out and swiped the rug out from underneath the boy, tripping him.

Mortis ascended the now vacant throne and sat down.

Turning to look at the boy, Mortis motioned for the dark-haired child to approach him.

The boy shook his head "no", but Tyranus grabbed him and threw him at Mortis's feet.

"Tell me your name." Mortis ordered.

The boy whispered.

"Speak up child." Tyranus ordered.

"Victor, Victor Vas Verderben."

"How suiting, in my tongue, your surname means 'doom'. You will make for a fine ruler." Mortis told the child.

"Why did you kill my mother?" Victor asked.

Mortis pinched his lips, somewhat surprised that the boy was remaining so calm.

"Because I needed a place where I can start to build up my forces, and your homeland has some of the most advance weapons tech in the world. And I foresaw your mother trying to stop me. Her death was inevitable." Mortis told the child.

Victor stood up and looked the Son in the eyes, "Then why am I still alive?"

"Once I conquer the galaxy, I will need people to watch over my new empire, and I can see the darkness in you. You will become my new proxy for this world. Once I leave you shall have the authority to rule this world the best way you see fit." Mortis explained making the boy smile.

Before Victor could respond a large amount of Latverian soldiers came running into the palace. Their weapons pointed at the Force users.

"Stay away from the boy!" One of the soldiers yelled.

Nihilus walked out in front of the Son, lightsaber ignited, ready for battle. Mortis held up his hand, motioning for the Sith lord to stand down.

"Your turn." Mortis quietly said to Victor. "Show me where your loyalties lie."

Victor gulped but stood up to eye the soldiers running into the hall. "Stand down Captain. These people… are our guests." The boy ordered, walking up to look the soldier in the eyes. The captain darted his eyes between the pale skinned Force god and the young boy.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Victor asked the soldier.

"Of course not, sir." The captain quickly replied.

"Good, now have your men clean up this mess. And have the media put out that the Westerners broke into our estate and murdered our President, and I will be taking over in my mother's place." Victor command.

"By your word." The captain responded and barked orders to the rest of his men.

Victor walked back over to Mortis, "How was that?"

Mortis smiled and nodded at the young leader. "Perfect. I will leave you in charge here. I'm going to need some time to examine your country's weapon factories that way I can start to build up my arsenal for the coming conquest. I shall leave Darth Tyranus here to…erm, help your transition to power." The Son explained, getting off the throne and motioning for Victor to take his place.

Victor hesitated for a moment before sitting.

Mortis gave Tyranus a knowing nod before opening up a red portal for himself and the other three Sith lords to travel through. Leaving Latveria at the mercy of both the young and masterful tyrants.

* * *

 **Paris**

 **France**

 **Mara Jade** ran through the streets of Paris quickly. Attempting to catch up with Peter and the others. At first, she fully intended to stay on the Quinjet and wait for the others to finish up that way they could be on their way to hunt down the Son. But after listening in on the Imperial comms, she knew that they would never be able to stop Captain Sloane's advance on the city, especially with Zev Veers leading the walker division.

She avoided the Storm Trooper patrols that had come from a makeshift landing zone in a near by park. Mara kept her brown scarf over her head, trying to preserve her identity from the Imperials, not wanting any questions to be asked about where she has been.

Running through the streets she quickly made a left turn into an alley way. Stopping about half-way down the narrow road, Mara looked both ways making sure she was alone before Force leaping on top of the three-story building.

Mara looked down the rows of buildings to see three AT-ATs towering over the buildings. Mara sped over the roofs of the buildings, using the Force to leap over the gaps between the rows of houses.

Mara estimated she was another three minutes out before the first AT-AT collapsed. Then the second behind it. Stopping in her tracks, she stood motionless and awed at the sight of Scott turning into…Giant-Man? He knocked over the final AT-AT.

Only waiting for another second Mara continued to run towards the others position at the edge of the city. She jumped down into the street once again only to be hit by a dust storm formed by the destroyed walkers, the dust caked the city as the wind blew it towards her direction. Using the Force to create a protective barrier in front of her, she continued to walk down the streets of Paris.

Mara tripped over a large rock or piece of pavement, she couldn't make it out. She fell down into a hole, only to be surrounded by Storm Troopers, who also had War Machine, Iron Man, and Spider-Man surrounded.

A 2-M _saber_ repulser tank sat at the edge of the street, its heavy laser cannon pointed directly at the group.

"Grand Inquisitor!" One of the troopers yelled, shocked at her presence.

Mara stood up, patting the dust off her pants.

"Trooper. Let them go, they're with me." Mara ordered.

"Sorry sir, I can't do that, I have orders from the Grand Admiral to bring them, along with you in. You have been labeled a traitor by Imperial Navy command." A Storm Trooper commander said, bringing out a pair of binders.

"In that case, what are you guys waiting for, theme song?" Mara asked, looking at the three superheroes who had their weapons pointed at the troopers.

Tony nodded and Mara, Peter, and Rhodey ducked as a pair of red lasers emitted from Tony's armored hands, he quickly spun around, chopping all the troopers in half.

The four looked up at the tank, waiting for it fire on them, but it just sat there, and suddenly it exploded with Scott growing to normal size right in front of the others.

Peter rushed up to the red head, "Are you alright?"

Mara gave a short laugh, "Well, I've just been labeled as a traitor, and we still have to worry about a Force god trying to take over the universe so…"

Peter shrugged his shoulders in response. Mara started to shake her head but she quickly cried out in pain and fell to the ground, hands holding her head as she started to yell.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked running over to the girl. Peter kneeled down and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I…feel…He's gone…They're gone!" She screamed. Her hair started to float in the air, the loose dirt and rocks around her started to levitate off the ground, the Force pooling around her. Her control over the Force amplifying with the sudden pain she felt.

Tony's eyes went wide, realization running over him. "Move kid!" Tony yelled, picking Peter off the ground and diving over part of a destroyed AT-ST as the collected debris around Mara shot out rapidly when her control or their lack of, of the Force escaped her and she launched the Force outwards.

After her…episode, Mara cradled herself up, tears running down her cheeks.

"He's gone, the Emperor…he's gone." She mumbled through her tears.

"Mara?" Peter asked, his head poking out from behind the destroyed walker.

"He's dead." She continued.

Peter flipped over the destroyed debris and helped the red head teen up.

"He's gone, it's like a fog has been lifted over me." She quietly said.

Peter bit his lip, "Is that a good or bad thing?" He cautiously asked.

Mara looked up at him, "I honestly don't know."

The sounds of whooshing TIE fighters brought them out of their movement as they watched the fighters, Sentinel transports, and Gozanti cruisers carrying troops headed for the destroyer.

"Are they retreating?" Scott asked.

"It's possible. Imperial protocol is to regroup at the major shipyards if the Head of State were to be…incapacitated. But I would be surprised if Thrawn doesn't leave Sloane to do his dirty work. There's no way he would give up so easily. Especially since I have his little piece of artwork hanging up in your living room." Mara explained.

The others didn't know what to say in response to that. They waited a few minutes for F.R.I.D.A.Y. to bring the Quinjet to their current position.

"Is our target still in Latveria?" Tony asked the A.I. as the team boarded the ship.

"Yes, and he's been busy. Media reports from inside the capitol have reported that the President has been deposed. Her son, President Victor Vas Verderben was sworn in an hour ago." The A.I. reported. Holographic newsfeed appeared around the ship showing the Latverian Castle in flames.

"Well that's convenient." Rhodey scoffed.

"Fri, get us there. Like yesterday." Tony ordered.

"Right away boss."

* * *

 **Outside of the Latverian Presidential Castle**

 **Doomstadt**

 **Latveria**

 **Tony Stark** stood on the ramp of the Quinjet that hovered over the Presidential castle in stealth mode. Rhodey by his side and Scott on his shoulder. Peter and Mara stood behind.

Peter put his mask back on while Mara grabbed her silver lightsaber hilt, both teens ready for action.

"Remember, we're only here for the Son, don't want to cause a bigger international incident than we already are." Tony ordered.

Peter nodded his head while Mara rolled her eyes. "If we lose the Son, international incidents will be the least of our worries." Mara scoffed.

Tony ignored her and punched the release button for the ramp. As the ramp lowered Tony and Rhodey blasted out of the hanger. Peter and Mara walked up to the edge of the ramp, staring down at the smoking ruins below them.

Peter nodded his head at Mara before following the others.

Tony used his repulsers to slow his decent before landing with a 'thud'. They landed just outside a broken-down door that led to a giant hall. Inside a kid sat on a throne, he was maybe ten or twelve years old, while an older man stood beside him. He had a gray-white beard with matching hair. He wore a dark brown robe with a lighter cape.

The four plus Scott slowly walked forward, unnerved by the lack of guards attempting to stop them.

"Who dares enter my keep?" The boy shouted with his thick Latverian accent.

The group stopped in their tracks. "Hi, we're looking for a super paly guy. He's about Yea big and yea tall." Tony sarcastically said, using his hands to give his estimates on Mortis's size.

The old man stepped in front of the boy and pulled a curbed silver hilt off his belt underneath his cape.

"Your weapons please, we don't want to make a mess in front of his highness now do we?" The man, that had an almost elegant accent ordered.

Before Tony could reply Mara walked up in front of him, "You shouldn't be alive…Count." The girl spat and ignited her lightsaber.

The 'Count' did the same in response, except his was red instead of violet like Mara's.

"It is only by the grace of my master am I here." The man said and positioned himself in an elegant sword fighting stance, not to dissimilar to that of a fencer.

Mara charged the old man, saber behind her as she leaped into the air and brought her saber down on the Count. He parried her attack and flicked his wrist countering her strikes. He swished and slashed at her, backing Mara further up to where the others were lined, ready to attack.

Peter jumped over the two and attempted to attack the Count from behind, but he used his free hand and sent a blast of electricity at the kid sending him flying towards the throne at the back of the room.

Tony started to charge the Count but was shot at by Latverian security drones running in from the main entrance. He rolled his eyes at Latveria's primary export attempting to 'handle' him and his team.

Latverian drones were almost as pathetic as Hammer Tech's drones. Flimsy and stupid. They could make the hardware and weapons to destroy anything but they didn't give their creations the brains to compensate.

"Okay F.R.I.D.A.Y., let's show these clowns what we got." Tony mumbled and several target locks appeared on his HUD. Releasing a volley of missiles, he instantly obliterated all the drones flying into the main entrance.

" _Tony, the kid just bolted, Scott and I are going to see if he knows where Mortis is at."_ Rhodey said through the comms.

"Copy that, I'll try to clean up here with the kids." Tony responded and launched another rocket at the doorway to collapse it, blocking the primary entrance into the main hall.

Tony turned around to see that Peter had webbed the Count up into a cocoon, only his head sticking out of the white webbing. Mara had her saber pointed at his head.

"The Son, where is he?" Mara questioned; her saber close to the count's eye.

The Count smirked at the girl, "Sweet child, you think yourself as Sith, but you are nothing. A reject, and amateur in the ways of the Force. You will never be a Sith, or even a Jedi. You. Are. Nothing." The Count stated unfazed by the deadly purple weapon held at his head.

Mara bit her lower lip in frustration before forcing her saber through his head. Peter attempted to stop her, but it was too late, the Count collapsed into a pile of…rocks?

"Why did you do that?" Peter asked the Imperial.

"He wasn't really a person, just a creation of the Force. Apparently, Mortis can create copies of people, with all of their abilities. Who knows what else and who else he has waiting for us." Mara explained, kicking one of the rocks into the empty cocoon shell.

" _Tony, we lost the kid. But we found something on the lower levels you may want to look at."_ Rhodey said, his face popping onto Tony's HUD.

"We're on our way."

Tony stood awestruck at the assembly line producing hundreds, if not thousands of Latverian Military Drones. Though they were slightly different, mainly in the color scheme, most typical LMDs were either painted green and black, or just silver. But the army being assembled before him were black and red. Tony didn't think too much of it though, he had bigger issue with the fact that Latveria was mass producing their version of Ultron.

"Where are they getting the resources to make all of these?" Scott asked, standing at normal size, his mask off as he stared down the several stories of the automated assembly lines.

"And why are they making these?" Peter added on.

"For me of course." The cynical voice of the Son replied from behind the group.

The four Avengers and Mara slightly jumped at the sound of Mortis, quickly turning around.

Tony blasted him with a repulser, but it went through his body.

"Don't bother, I'm using the Force to project by body to you pathetic mortals." The Son unamusingly explained. He hovered slightly above the others, trying to give off an even more god complex.

"Well, we'll just destroy it Mr. Ghost guy." Scott joyfully said, pointing his finger at the Son somewhat enthusiastically.

The Son started laughing at the Ant-Man. "No, you won't, there's enough explosives from the weapons and generators in that room to level the entire city and some. And then you can spend the hours trying to individually destroy the droids… or you can save the ones you truly care about. Such as a Ms. Pepper Potts. Currently held up at your little compound. We shall see how long she lasts against the Lord of Hunger." The Son laughed.

Tony only saw red as the Force being threatened Pepper right in front of him.

"You didn't, you monster, how could you recreate him, he could destroy the world!" Mara shouted, pushing her way to meet the Son face to face.

"Only if you can't defeat him before he lets loose." The Son laughed and disappeared from the room.

"We have to go." Tony ordered and headed back from the direction they had come from.

"And what about the army of psycho robots?" Scott asked.

"We can deal with them later." Tony harshly said and continued on.

"He's right, Mortis recreated one of the most powerful Sith lords in history. If we don't stop him…" Mara trailed off as the group rushed to catch up with Tony.

The throne room was still empty, only thing in it was the cocoon of webs and pile of rocks from Darth Tyranus.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., bring the Quinjet down for extraction, and contact Pepper for me." Tony told the A.I.

"Right away boss."

Tony waited for Pepper to pick up, "Come on, come on." He said to himself, watching the caller ID box on his HUD.

After a few rings Pepper picked up. " _Hey Tony, you might want to get back here-"_

"I know, I'm on my way, lock the facility down." Tony interrupted.

 _"_ _Wait, what are you talking about?"_ Pepper asked, her voice sounding confused.

"No time to explain, I'm coming. Just know there's a big bad heading your way, place the facility on lockdown. Cap should be there soon." Tony ordered and hung up that way he could blast a hole on the ceiling for the Quinjet to fly in.

The stealth jet lowered itself just outside of the roof and turned around that way the landing ramp could fit inside the hole.

"Tony she's going to be fine." Rhodey reassured him, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Tony nodded and flew up into the jet with Scott on his shoulder. Rhodey flew in behind him. Mara and Peter leaped into the air landing gracefully on the ramp.

"Fri, get us home."

* * *

 **Avengers Facility**

 **Upstate New York**

 **United States of America**

 **Jedi Padawan Ezra Bridger** sat at the conference table in the middle of the Avenger's compound eating some food Pepper had given him. He had finally regained his eyesight after the aftereffects of the Carbonite wore off. While he was eating, he was trying to figure out his next moves.

So far, he had no idea in what part of the Galaxy he was at. The A.I. had told him that he was in a different galaxy all together, but that didn't make much sense to him because as far as he knew there was no way to leave the Galaxy because of the gravity well that kept the galaxy together.

He assumed that he was in the Unknown Regions, but the bossy A.I. had said that he was in the 'Sol System', on planet 'Earth'.

Pepper, the woman that had freed him, was on a communication device, she had a worried look on her face as she talked to whomever was on the other line.

After she put the comm device down, she pulled out a datapad and started to type commands into it. The windows instantly tinted, and metal plates started to cover it.

"What's going on?" Ezra asked Pepper.

She took a deep breath before answering, "Apparently there's a 'Big Bad' heading our way. Tony wanted me to put the place into lockdown mode until either he or Steve got here. Don't worry the place his completely secure. Nothing's getting in here unless we want it too." Pepper explained, giving him a small smile to reassure him.

Ezra didn't buy it but placed his lightsaber hilt on the table. "Don't worry, I'm sure I can handle it." Ezra smirked.

Pepper raised her eyebrow at him, "Did you say that when you got put in that chunk of carbonite over there?"

Ezra's smile faltered at her comment. "Point taken, but still…"

"Ms. Potts, there is an unknown individual on the premises." The A.I. interrupted.

Pepper and Ezra turned to the large monitor at the end of the room. F.R.I.D.A.Y. turned the screen on to show security footage of a figure dressed in all black robes with a white and black mask on standing still at the main entrance to the facility.

"How far is Tony?" Pepper asked.

"They're just leaving Latverian airspace. But Captain Rogers is only thirty minutes out. I have alerted him to the intruder." The A.I. reported, another screen popping up showing the planet with two red triangles on them representing the two jets.

"Activate the security drones." Pepper ordered.

"There are none left, the Imperials destroyed the only remaining drones on site, and I had to focus my resources on building Vision a new body." The A.I. explained.

"Don't worry. I can take this Sith wannabe." Ezra said and stood up to walk out of the door.

Pepper got up to stop him, but he had already walked out of the room. She took a deep breath in, "Fri, get me a weapon."

Ezra stood behind the metal plated covered door to the facility, lightsaber hilt in hand. He knew what stood opposite of him, Kanan had told him the stories of the ancient Sith lords, and he had described this one right down to every detail on his mask.

Ezra knew that this had to be a copycat or a clone because the Darth Nihilus from the Sith Triumvirate had died nearly four thousand years ago.

He could feel the dark side radiating off from him, the power, the hate, the hunger. All of it. The last time he had felt something so dark, so powerful, was when he had fought Darth Vader on Malachor.

The metal plates covering the glass door started to shake violently. The Nihilus wannabe was using the Force to try to break it apart.

The building shook as the dark lord ripped the metal off the hinges and violently ripped the entire wall down, leaving Ezra to face the Sith lord face to face.

Ezra activated his green lightsaber with Nihilus following his lead. "Turn around and leave." Ezra ordered.

Nihilus's response was to shoot a wave of red energy at Ezra. The young Jedi ducked as the bolt of energy shot over his head.

Charging the Sith lord, Ezra extended his hand and used the Force to knock Nihilus off balance. Using his saber, he slashed at Nihilus's left side only to be blocked by his red lightsaber. Ezra continued to slash and hack at Nihilus, who barley fought back, it was almost as if he were toying with the young Jedi.

After another minute or so Ezra felt the fatigue and lack of practice finally start to kick in. Even with the Force enhancing his athleticism he still felt the weight of fatigue weighing down his muscles.

Nihilus must have been able to feel it as well with his strikes becoming more aggressive and coming more quickly and rapidly. Nihilus extended his hand and used the Force to pick Ezra off the ground, his feet dangled in the air as he struggled to breathe from the tight Force grip around his windpipe.

"Let him go you son of a bitch!" Pepper's voice yelled and Ezra heard the sound of a blaster being fired and Nihilus was sent flying backwards into a tree.

Ezra turned around to see Pepper fully incased in a suit of silver and blue armor. He backflipped next to Pepper. "Nice suit."

"Thanks." She responded and several blue drones launched from the back of her armor and pointed their laser cannons at Nihilus who was struggling to stand up.

He placed one hand on the ground and looked straight up at the two. He started to vibrate vigorously.

Ezra's eyes widen and he Force pushed Pepper just as the Sith Lord launched himself at light speed, crashing into the building behind them.

The ceiling above Nihilus collapsed on top of him as the front of the building started to fall apart.

Ezra stood up and reignited his saber, anticipating that Nihilus survived the impact just as the debris started to rumble and rise slowly. Then suddenly Nihilus exploded outwards from the ruble and had his saber ready to fight.

"Let's try this again." Ezra muttered to himself. Pepper fired another bright blue laser beam at the Sith Lord which he blocked with his saber. Taking this as his opportunity, Ezra Force leaped over the dark lord and chopped his body in half.

Nihilus's body disappeared, the only thing left was a pile of rocks.

"What the Hell?" Pepper asked flying down next to Ezra who knelt down to inspect the remains of the Sith Lord.

"Well, that's new." Ezra responded throwing one of the rocks. "Sorry about your house." Ezra told the woman who lightly laughed.

"If only this was the first time a weirdly dressed man destroyed one of my properties." Pepper said.

"Ms. Potts, Captain Rogers's Quinjet is landing, he wants to know what happened and if everyone is okay." F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up.

"Tell him we've got it handled." Pepper responded and held her hand out for Ezra to help him up. Ezra took her hand and followed the armored woman towards the landing pads to meet the so called 'Captain America'.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked, please review/fav/follow. Thank you all for reading.**

 _ **May the Force be with you because Young Justice is almost back!**_


	10. Spiders, Sith, Jedi Oh my!

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that fav/followed/reviewed, it means a lot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Avengers' Facility**

 **Upstate New York**

 **United States of America**

 **Ezra Bridger** used the Force to clear a large pile of debris that had collapsed when the entirety of the eastern wing of the compound of the facility had fallen during their battle with Nihilus. The droid Vision was sifting through the debris making sure that Ezra didn't accidently get rid of anything important.

Pepper, Steve, and T'Challa waited back at the landing pads for Tony and his group to arrive. Apparently, they had run into their own Sith lord. Ezra wasn't sure on how they defeated him, but he didn't want to question the good fortune.

The metal armed man, Bucky, and the man with the flying winged suite, Sam, helped move some of the other debris.

"Wow, what's this?" Sam asked. Ezra turned to face the superhero who was holding the silver hilt of Nihilus's lightsaber.

"Careful, that will put a hole in you!" Ezra shouted running over to him and taking the blade out of his hand.

"Hey, I found that." Sam argued.

"You'll cut your arm off." Ezra retorted and activated the crimson blade and cut a piece of metal in half. He did a few more demonstrations for Sam and Bucky, both in awe at the power of the saber.

After showing the two the saber, Ezra attached it to his belt and went back to the spot he was at before. Vision hadn't stopped sifting and moving debris, unfazed by the awesome power of the lightsaber.

"Heads up, boss's jet is inbound." F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up, her voice coming from the PA systems attached to several of the lamp posts. Sam and Bucky stopped what they were doing and headed for the landing pads, with Ezra and Vision following closely behind.

The assembled group waited patiently as the sleek Quinjet descended from the air and landed graciously in front of the group. It's rear loading ramp lowered revealing two men wearing similar war armor, another guy wearing a red and black suite, a boy looking to be around Ezra's age, he wore a red and blue suite with a creature on the front, and then a red headed teen walked down. She looked oddly familiar to the young Jedi, she wore all black with a brown scarf around her neck, covering her shoulders; But on her belt a silver lightsaber hilt hung along with a blaster.

Her eyes met Ezra's, a look of worry crossed her face and her right hand hovered over her lightsaber. Ezra followed her movements, his hand resting comfortably on his hilt.

"Did you guys have any luck?" Captain Rogers asked, drawing Ezra's attention away from the unknown Force user.

"The Son has been busy." Tony said, scratching the back of his head.

"Wait, you mean like the Son of Mortis?" Ezra asked gaining the attention of the newly arrived Avengers.

"And you are?" Rhodey asked.

"Ezra, Ezra Bridger. Jedi and Commander of the Rebel Alliance." Ezra replied.

"Weren't you in that metal thingy?" Peter asked.

"I freed him, and he's the reason why we defeated that guy with the red sword." Pepper spoke up.

The others seemed to accept her answer, but the red head girl kept her distance from Ezra. He could sense the Force power in her. He could also sense a similar presence in Peter, but it wasn't nearly as strong in him as it was with the girl.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Peter asked the girl quietly. She turned to face the younger teen, in doing so Ezra caught a glimpse of the Imperial insignia hidden underneath her brown scarf on her shoulder.

Ezra narrowed his eyes and ignited his green blade, attempting to strike the Imperial who in turn followed his movements and ignited her purple saber intercepting it before he could strike her. The purple blade confirming his suspicions on who the red headed girl was.

The Avengers, all of whom had their weapons pointed at Ezra outnumbered and outgunned him. He didn't care, before him stood the Grand Inquisitor Mara Jade, Darth Vader's second in command. Though he never had the pleasure of meeting the Inquisitor in person he had heard stories about her. The stories of her ruthless interrogation techniques, her detective work to hunt down Force users, and her undying loyalty towards the Empire.

"Stand down Padawan. You've been out of commission for a while." Mara gently said, lowering her saber slightly.

"Yeah, and whose fault was that?" Ezra asked, backing up slightly, spinning the saber in his hand.

"I'm no longer with the Empire." Mara said, she was using the Force in her words to try to calm Ezra.

Ezra scoffed at the implication that Vader's top lieutenant would betray the Empire.

"Yeah right, and I'm Jabba the Hutt." Ezra sarcastically said.

Mara looked down at her feet before responding, "The Emperor is dead, along with Darth Vader."

"Yeah right, you're not tricking me that easily." Ezra retorted raising his blade slightly.

Mara used her free hand to bring out a holoprojector and a transmission opened up with an Imperial officer reading out the report that the Death Star had been destroyed along with the Emperor and Darth Vader. Though Ezra didn't know what the Death Star was, it seemed authentic enough, and he couldn't detect any deceit in her words.

Ezra took another hesitant step backwards. Unsure of what to think Ezra deactivated his saber. "So, is it true? Thrawn had me frozen in carbonite for over five years?"

Mara nodded, "A lot has happened, the Rebellion you and General Syndulla help create quickly started to rack up victories following Thrawn capturing you after the siege of Lothal." Mara softly explained.

"What, we done fighting?" Tony asked stepping in between the two.

Ezra shot Mara a suspicious look then looked back at Tony. "For now."

"Boss, Agent Romanoff is attempting to contact you." F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted and a hologram of a red headed woman wearing all black was projected from Tony's suite in the center of the gathered heroes.

"What did you find in Hong Kong?" Tony asked the girl.

"Would you believe me if I said wizards teleported the destroyers into the sun?" The woman asked the group.

"Nope. Not in the mood." Tony replied.

"Wizards?" Ezra asked, the others shrugged their shoulders.

Agent Romanoff ignored Tony and continued on, "After we decided investigating what happened in Hong Kong would be worthwhile, I arrived and used a few of my informants I had contacts with back in my S.H.I.E.L.D. days tell me what they saw, and more importantly who. I tracked down a man who goes by the name Wong. From there I found their…lair. To put it simply, there is a secret magical community dedicated to protecting one of the Infinity Stones. The same kind that gave Vision life. They're not a threat. I'm on my way back now." Agent Romanoff concluded and the hologram dissolved.

Everyone looked at one another, unsure of what to say.

"Wizards, sure why not?" Rhodey rhetorically asked.

Mara made her to the center of the group. "Now with that out of the way, can we get back to pressing matter at hand? What are we supposed to do about the Son?"

"Didn't Anakin Skywalker just cut him in half or something with his lightsaber last time? That's what Ahsoka told me anyways." Ezra spoke up.

"Because that worked out so well." Mara muttered rolling her eyes.

"And we need to get Wanda back, he's taken over her body, we can't kill him because we would be killing her." Vision said.

"Not to be a downer, but what are the chances that she's even alive?" Ezra asked.

No one looked up, afraid of what the answer might be, but Steve didn't hesitate to answer, "If there is even a one percent chance that she's in there, we have to take it."

"Agreed." Vision added, followed by everyone else.

Mara pondered the possibilities, "Maybe with having more than one Force user here, we could try to use the Force to awaken her consciousness inside her body, if it's still there, but we would need someone strong enough to hold Mortis down for us to concentrate for that long." Mara explained, looking up she asked, "Whose, the strongest Avenger?"

* * *

 **MC80 Star Cruiser,** ** _Independence_**

 **Earth's Orbit**

 **Sol System**

 **General Hera Syndulla** stood battle ready at the helm of the cruiser, the alarms going off around her. Thor had given her the coordinates to a world where the Rebels could resupply at, but the Imperials had the same plan apparently. Before her sat an Imperial Star Destroyer and two light cruisers. They seemed to be caught off guard by their arrival at the system, as they were slow to get into attack position.

' _So much for falling back to our galaxy with the Emperor dead.'_ Hera thought to herself. They had intercepted the transmission from an Imperial probe near the Asgardian system before they had jumped to hyperspace confirming that the Emperor and Vader had died. To say the celebrations were unruly would be an understatement, but as soon as the alarms for battle rang throughout the halls, the crew was ready for engagement.

"Captain, take the lead from here, I'm going on the _Ghost_ to clear a path towards the surface!" Hera ordered while she put her flight suite on over her clothes.

"I'm coming with." Zeb said, picking up his blaster/electrostaff.

"And I wish to come with you to the surface." Thor said, he stood behind Hera with his brother Loki and Dr. Banner.

Hera nodded, though not sure whether she would rather leave Loki on the ship or in her sights, something didn't feel right when he was around. Hera couldn't figure out what seemed off with him, but she didn't want to chance it.

Once she put the last sleeve over her arm she raced out of the bridge with Zeb, the two Asgardians, and the human following her. Hera pulled out her comm, "Chop, prep the Ghost, I'm on my way down."

Chopper replied with a snarky comment that Hera ignored as she rushed pass the crowds of Rebels heading either for their gunning stations or the hangers.

Hera finally reached the starboard hangar bay where the _Ghost_ and the rest of Phoenix Squadron was located. X-wing and A-wing pilots climbed their yellow stairs into the cockpits of the fighters and astromechs took to their spots. Hera ran up the ramp of her freighter, followed by the three others as Zeb took a seat next to Hera, Loki and Dr. Banner sat behind them and Thor stood in the door frame. Chopper wheeled in, taking his usual spot at his terminal.

"Ghost to hanger control, open bay doors." Hera ordered into the comm. A few seconds later the large gray metal doors opened revealing the vacuum of space, and the three Imperial warships standing between them and the Earth.

"We need to get to the Avengers; they can help us destroy those ships." Thor spoke up.

Hera glanced over at Zeb, "And these Avengers, they are…?" Hera asked as she piloted the _Ghost_ out of the hanger.

"They're Earth's mightiest heroes, Thor and I are members. They should have the technology to handle these creeps." Dr. Banner explained.

Zeb snorted, "If they're so powerful, why haven't they already dealt with them?"

Thor and Dr. Banner glanced at one another.

"It doesn't matter, the _Independence_ has the power to take a destroyer head on, especially if we can get our bombers through. If we're lucky enough, we can drag some of their fighters with us to the surface." Hera explained as she raced towards the planet.

"If only I still had Mjolnir I would destroy that ship myself." Thor muttered.

Zeb turned to face the Asgardian, "Your what?"

"It's a magical hammer." Dr. Banner answered.

Zeb seemed to accept his answer and turned to face his console, "We have incoming, a dozen TIEs are closing in."

"Someone man the upper cannons!" Hera ordered. Everyone behind her turned to look at one another, unsure of who to go.

"I'll do it mommy!" The voice of Jacen Syndulla called out from the hallway. Everyone turned around to look at the five-year-old. Hera bit her lip, trying to hold back a scream.

"Jacen Caleb Syndulla! What in the name of the Force are you doing in here, you're supposed to be on the ship!" Hera yelled at her green haired son.

"I am on the ship." He replied innocently.

Hera turned around to face the viewport, zigging pass some space debris. "You know what I mean, you're supposed to be in our room on the cruiser." Hera said, not taking her eyes off the space in front of her.

"I'll just go man the guns." Loki spoke up and left the cockpit, allowing Jacen to take his spot.

' _I definitely trust Jacen more than him to use the turret._ ' Hera thought to herself as she lowered her speed to get behind a couple of TIE fighters and blasted them to dust. A few green lasers hit the rear of the ship, lowering the shields momentarily.

"If you're going to knock them out, now is the time!" Hera yelled up to Loki.

"This isn't as easy as it looks!" He replied, the snark in his voice irritated the Twi'lek. A few seconds later Hera saw the explosions come from the now destroyed fighters.

"Phoenix Leader, this is Ghost, we need back-up." Hera said into the comm as she avoided a torrent of green lasers. Loki continued to blast the TIE fighters and interceptors, but once he destroyed one, two more took their place.

" _Roger that Ghost."_ Phoenix Leader replied and three X-wings appeared on Hera's radar, knocking out the TIE fighters that were tailing the _Ghost._ Another group of TIEs engaged the X-wings as Hera escaped to the surface through the fray.

"Where to Thor?" Hera asked once they entered the Earth's upper atmosphere.

Thor looked at Bruce for an answer.

"How am I supposed to know, you said they moved after the whole Ultron thing!" Dr. Banner yelled.

"That's not a location." Hera reminded them.

"Just give us a sec." Dr. Banner replied and turned to face Thor as they argued.

* * *

 **Avenger's Facility**

 **Upstate New York**

 **United States of America**

 **Tony Stark** rubbed his forehead as he tried to ignore the migraine that was forming as a result of Ezra and Mara arguing over the best way to draw Mortis out.

After another minute of arguing Tony finally had enough and stepped in between the two extraterrestrials. "That's enough, we aren't getting anywhere closer to finding him arguing like this!" Tony yelled finally shutting the two up.

Without warning F.R.I.D.A.Y. reactivated Tony's helmet and an image of space appeared in his HUD. "Boss, satellites are picking up a new object entering our solar system at faster than light speed." F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted, and the image changed to show a brown star cruiser appear in between the Earth and the moon.

"Fri, put this image on the external holoprojector." Tony ordered and deactivated his helmet to show the group the image.

"New target just appeared in orbit." Tony explained.

"That looks like a Mon Calamari Star Cruiser, though I've only seen a few, and they didn't look that big." Ezra spoke up, stepping closer to the image.

"It's a MC80 Star Cruiser, the Rebellion use them as capital and flag ships." Mara added stepping beside Ezra.

"So…good guys or bad guys?" Steve asked.

"Good guys." Ezra replied.

"Depends on your point of view." Mara muttered.

"So, good guys." Steve said, though it came out more as a question.

"Boss, temporal anomaly." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

"Where?" Tony asked turning around looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Three blood red portals appeared and dozens of the red and black Latverian drones came swarming out, surrounding the Avengers…and guests. The drones all carried large laser rifles and they pointed them at the group. None of them fired their weapons but Tony knew any hostile movements may trigger them.

The assembled group readied their weapons, Pepper and Rhodey had all their weapons pointed at different targets, Ezra and Mara ignited their lightsabers, T'Challa readied his claws, Sam and Bucky pulled out their guns, while Scott, Peter, and Steve went into a defensive stance.

A fourth portal appeared in front of Tony and a shirtless man wearing only black pants and a single black sleeve on his left arm walked out. His pale skin, nearly white, was caked with blood stains on the cracks on his skin. A nasty red scar covered the left side of his face and a white marble was in place of his left eye.

"And you're supposed to be?" Tony asked the tall man walking closer to the Avengers, the portal closing behind him.

The man smirked at Tony, and he ignited a red lightsaber. "My name is Darth Sion, I was a member of the ancient Sith Triumvirate, now I serve my master, the god of the Dark side of the Force." Sion monologued and pointed his saber directly at Tony's chest.

Mara and Ezra slowly made their way next to Tony. "We'll handle this, you guys worry about the droids." Mara ordered. Tony gave her a pointed look.

Sion started to laugh, "You'll handle me? I would like to see you try."

Ezra strikes first, forcing Sion to lift his saber to guard against Ezra's advance. Mara followed suite trying to get behind the Sith.

As soon as Ezra attacked, the Latverian drones started to fire at the Avengers. Cap blocked the lasers with his shield while Bucky fired his assault rifle over Steve's shoulder destroying several of the robots. Scott went into 'Giant' mode and started to step on several of the robots. War Machine and Pepper flew overhead and laid down cover fire. Peter swung around, throwing debris from the destroyed portion of the compound at the drones. T'Challa and Vision tried to make their way to Ezra and Mara but were intercepted by more of the drones.

Several portals opened up and more drones flew through, nearly replacing all the ones that had already been destroyed.

"This is a losing battle!" Sam yelled as he spun around using his wings to chop a few of the drones in half.

Tony fired a barrage of missiles destroying three drones as he tried to gain some more altitude.

Ezra and Mara were currently the furthest away from the group, the dual between them and Sion was taking them further away.

"Boss, I have an Unidentifiable Flying Object entering our airspace." F.R.I.D.A.Y. called out.

Tony turned towards the thick cloud coverage and ducked just as a large space craft came flying bye.

" _Tony, is that you?"_ The voice of Bruce Banner called out over the comm.

"Bruce? God am I glad to hear your voce." Tony said in relief as he watched the giant spaceship fire off a round of red lasers destroying several of the Latverian drones.

" _I brought friends."_ Bruce said and the spaceship hovered several dozen meters off the ground. The back ramp opened, Bruce and Thor with a hair cut stood at the end of the lowered slat of metal. Thor held a sword in his hand, lightning licking the edges of the silver blade.

Thor gave Bruce a slight nod before diving off the end of the ramp, storm clouds formed above him and a bolt of lightning struck him as he landed, causing a shockwave of electricity on the ground that disabled nearly all the drones.

Bruce followed suite, and as he fell, he transformed into his green alter-ego and landed feet away from Mara, Ezra, and Sion.

Hulk charged the Sith, forcing Mara and Ezra to jump to the side as he collided with Sion. The Sith tried to cut Hulk, but the green Avenger picked the pale man up by his legs and bashed him into the ground several times like a ragdoll. He continued to do that until there was nothing left of the Sith Lord but rocks, just like Tyranus and Nihilus.

Hulk spat at the remains and slowly walked back towards the group of Avengers. The ship that had brought Thor and Hulk landed nearby and Loki stepped off the ship, followed by an alien with green skin, and two tail like appendages on the back of her head, she held the hand of a young human boy with green hair, and a purple…gorilla(?) Following behind her and a small white and orange robot was the last thing to get off the ship.

Tony landed next to a panting Ezra and Mara. Tony helped Ezra to his feet who turned around and nearly fell again after seeing the spaceship.

"Hera?" Ezra yelled and ran to the green skinned alien and hugged her. She had a shocked look on her face as she returned the hug. Tony could see tears start to build up in her eyes. The purple gorilla patted the kid's back while the young boy stood there confused.

"Do you know them?" Tony whispered to Mara.

"Only by reputation. That's General Hera Syndulla, Commander Garazeb Orrelios, and I assume the boy is the son of Jedi Knight Caleb Dume, though that's only a rumor." Mara explained, which really didn't help Tony, all the names and titles flew over his head.

"Right." Tony simply said and walked up to Thor who was in deep conversation with the other Avengers. Tony kept his eye on Loki who leaned against the hull of the spaceship, trying to keep out of sight.

"Pointbreak, your timing is impeccable as ever." Tony greeted the Asgardian as he patted him on his shoulder.

"Stark, in dire need of saving as ever." Thor laughed.

"Well, at least I still have both of my eyes, you are definitely going to have to tell me what got you into all of this." Tony said, using his hand to point out all the new cosmetic changes Thor had going on.

"Of course, but we first deal with the invaders that are attempting to take over Midgard." Thor hastily said.

Tony held his hands up defensively trying to calm the Thunder god. "Don't worry, we already took out a bunch of their ships, I'm sure we can handle three more."

The alien female, Hera, walked over to the two and held out her hand to shake, "My name is General Hera Syndulla of the Rebel Alliance to Restore the Republic. Commander Orrelios and I would just like to say thank you for rescuing Commander Bridger…I-we feared that he may have been lost forever." Hera explained; Tony shook her hand.

"Well, technically it was my fiancé that freed him, but you are welcome." Tony said.

Hera introduced herself to Steve and Rhodey before looking over at Mara. Her eyes narrowed and she reached for her orange blaster pistol and pulled it out, pointing it at Mara. Zeb did the same with his blaster rifle.

"Does anyone want to tell me why the Imperial Grand Inquisitor is here?" Hera asked as Peter stepped in front of Mara.

"Here we go again." Tony muttered and stood in front of the Twi'lek. "Long story short, she was a bad guy and now she's a good guy."

Ezra quickly walked over to Hera and convinced her to put away her weapon. Jacen who stood next to her stared intently at Mara, as if he were trying to read her.

Once everything started to calm down the large group headed inside the main facility at the compound to further discuss how to handle the Son of Mortis and the Star Destroyer.

Tony had F.R.I.D.A.Y. prepare a round of drinks for everyone as they gathered in the living room of the facility, the only room large enough for the entirety of the gigantic ensemble of guests they had.

Peter had offered to give Jacen a tour of the lab, much to his mother's hesitation while Tony made Thor keep Loki in front of him the entire time, much to both of their dismay.

The astromech, Chopper, activated a hologram of the space battle raging on between the Rebels and the Imperials. It was killing Tony not being able to dissect the robot in front of him. He needed to know how it had the ability to both think independently and have the ability to show emotion. It was both beyond and behind the capabilities of his A.I. programs. Other than Vision, Chopper was the most human like robot he's ever come across.

Tony nearly jumped out of his seat when another hologram appeared, this one of a human man wearing some sort of informal military uniform.

"What's going on up there Kallus?" Hera asked the hologram.

"So far, our strike group has managed to destroy and or disable the Imperial light cruisers escorting the _Ultimatum_ while the capital ship has managed to stay just out of range of the cruiser's primary canons. Yellow squadron is prepping an ion torpedo run, but they still have TIEs screening the ship." Kallus explained.

Another person appeared briefly next to Kallus, whispering something in his ear. Kallus nodded and turned back to Hera.

"General, several TIEs have broken off, they're heading for your position." Kallus warned.

"Understood, we'll deal with it, you just clean up the Imps up there." Hera ordered.

Kallus nodded before cutting off his hologram leaving the first hologram to play by itself.

Tony looked to Rhodey, Thor, Sam, and Vision. "Let's go knock out some bucket heads." Tony told the four.

Pepper gave a fake cough gaining Tony's attention.

"No way, you're staying on the ground" Tony told her.

She shook her head, not impressed. She reactivated the helmet on the prototype RESCUE armor. "You know that armor doesn't actually belong to you." Tony said softly.

Pepper raised her eyebrow, "You used Stark Industry tech and resources to build it, this entire property is mine." Pepper said, tapping Tony's chest with her finger as she walked closer.

"Guys, no one likes it when mom and dad fight." Peter's sarcastic voice came from the doorway. The two turned to face the teen who had Jacen on his shoulders. Peter picked the boy off his shoulders and placed him on the ground that way he could run back over to his mother.

"Boss, incoming fighters, five miles out." F.R.I.D.A.Y said, and Chopper changed the holographic map from the space battle to a topography map with several dozen red blimps heading straight for their position.

"Let's get to it!" Sam yelled and ran out the doorway, with the others close behind.

* * *

 **Peter Parker aka Spider-Man** watched as all their aerial team members flew off to engage the TIE fighters before the could hit the compound. Peter, Mara, Ezra, T'Challa, and Zeb waited outside the compound. Zeb and Ezra were talking together away from the others.

Peter stood next to Mara who had both of her hands on her hips, staring blankly up at the sky, waiting for any of the fighters to get through Tony's team.

Peter tapped his foot impatiently. He felt something was off, but he was too nervous for Tony and the others to care enough.

Mara snapped her head to her right and another red portal opened up, this time two figures walked out; The first one was the Son, while Peter didn't recognize the second figure. He wore a black cape and robes with a gold chest plate and a red mask underneath a black hood. He had two lightsabers attached to his silver belt.

Mara instantly ignited her purple lightsaber and Ezra, Zeb, and T'Challa quickly stood beside Mara. T'Challa unsheathed his claws, Zeb activated his electrostaff, and Ezra ignited his green lightsaber.

"One of us should go get the others…" Peter suggested putting his mask back over his face.

"We can take him." Zeb said.

"Maybe." Mara muttered flipping the grip she had on her saber.

"Surrender now, and I will make your deaths suffer less." Mortis said.

"Ah, no thanks." Ezra smirked.

"So be it." Mortis muttered and he raised his hand, a giant red energy dome surrounded the five trapping them inside. "No one can help you now Jedi."

The robed figure ignited his red lightsaber, holding it relaxed at his side. Mara nodded to Ezra and they both charged the Sith. Mara leaped into the air bringing her saber down on the Sith while Ezra attempted to swipe at his legs. The Sith quickly ignited his other saber, a purple one, and blocked Ezra's strike.

The Sith easily beat back Mara and Ezra forcing them further back to where they had been moments before.

T'Challa ran around the perimeter of the dome and snuck up behind the Son. T'Challa grabbed him from behind and flung him to the ground. The Son sent a red lightning blast at the Black Panther sending him flying into the dome, the red energy from the dome shocking him once he hit the barrier.

Peter took his chance with the two bad guys distracted and used a web to grab onto the back of the Sith's cape and fling him into the red barrier. The lightning traveled through his body, if it had any affect on him, he wasn't letting it show.

"Revan, protect me!" Mortis yelled as Ezra and Zeb charged the pale god. Revan stood up, ready to run to Mortis's defense, but Mara intercepted him, her purple saber locked in with his two blades. Peter rushed over to Mara, trying to stay out her way, but trying to find an opening in Revan's defenses. His back was to the barrier and Mara stood directly in front of him making it difficult for Peter to get in.

Revan deactivated one of his sabers and used his free hand to launch Mara away from him. Peter jumped up and caught her before she could land. Peter landed on his feet and gently put Mara down.

Mara winched in pain as she struggled to stand. Peter looked down at her leg to see an orange cut on her leg. One of Revan's lightsabers must have nicked her in the leg.

"You good?" Peter asked. Mara nodded but continued to wince.

"No, you're not, here." Peter said helping the red head to sit.

"They need my help." Mara muttered, wincing through the pain.

"Not in this condition." Peter ordered, he used some of his web fluid to close her wound.

Mara quickly searched around herself noticing her saber missing.

Peter looked back over to where she had been dueling Revan and saw a small silver cylinder object sitting on the ground. Something tugged at the back of Peter's head to reach out. He slowly extended his right hand and closed his eyes. And in a blink of an eye he felt something metallic fly into his hand.

He turned to Mara almost presenting the lightsaber to her like a holy relic.

Her eyes went wide at Peter's newfound ability. "You did it." She murmured, barely able to get the words out.

"Holy shit, I did it!" Peter exclaimed. "Wait, stay here!" Peter yelled and jumped into the air with Mara's saber.

"Don't you dare cut your arm off!" Mara yelled after him.

Revan had engaged Ezra again while T'Challa and Zeb battled the Son. Peter fumbled around with the hilt of the lightsaber trying to figure out which button turned the thing on. After another twenty seconds of messing around with it, a purple blade extended with a 'whoosh' sound emitting from it.

"This is so freaking cool!" Peter yelled and tried to spin it in his hand like Mara had done several times before, but he only succeeded in almost dropping it on his foot.

Ezra did a back flip as Revan swiped at him with his lightsaber. "You're going to cut your arm off." Ezra told the WebCrawler as he blocked a strike from Revan.

Peter ignored him and charged, attaching a web to a tree and swinging full force at the robed man. Revan used the Force to push Peter out of the way and went back to engaging Ezra.

Peter jumped back up as he landed and looked out of the red forcefield to see most of the Avengers gathered, firing their various weapons at the shield, trying to disable it.

The shield must be jamming their comms because he only heard static as he tried to contact Tony or any of the others.

Peter looked around trying to figure out what to do next, Mara had stood up and was walking towards Revan and the Son, she had her blaster pistol in her hand. Peter looked over to the battle to see T'Challa be thrown into Zeb knocking them to the ground. Only Ezra was left, and without back up he would soon be overwhelmed. Closing his eyes, Peter reached out with his mind, thinking of all the techniques Mara had told him about when it came to the Force.

Opening his mind, Peter could feel as though he were connected to Mortis and Revan. He could feel their anger, hatred, and darkness. Reigniting Mara's lightsaber, Peter charged forward, letting his instincts take over, he vaulted at full force into Revan knocking him down before he could react. Ezra nodded at the WebCrawler and they both charged the Son.

Revan attempted to stand up but several red blaster bolts struck in the chest and he turned into a pile of rocks like the other Sith lords before him. Mara stood several feet away with her blaster smoking from the discharge of fire. She fell to her knees as she grabbed onto her wounded leg.

"No, no, no!" Mortis screamed and sent out a shockwave of Force energy.

Ezra stood his ground and used the Force to block the incoming wave of energy.

"Stand down, you're beaten." Ezra ordered.

Mortis scowled at the Jedi and started to rise off the ground. "Oh no you don't!" Peter yelled and shot a web at his feet and yanked him down.

The sudden action must have broken his concentration long enough for the shield to start to collapse and the rest of the Avengers stormed in. Thor and Hulk landed behind the Son who tried to escape once again but Hulk grabbed him with one hand, trapping him in his godly grasp.

Mara limped over to Ezra and placed her hand on his shoulder, "We can do this." She quietly told the Jedi who nodded.

They both got on their knees and closed their eyes, simultaneously they reached out with their right hands and started chanting, " _Wanda Maximoff, remember who you are."_

Mortis struggled in Hulk's grasp, trying to resist the Force persuasion.

" _Remember who you are."_

They continued on, when finally, a feminine scream came from the Son and Wanda's face formed but was quickly replaced by Mortis's.

This continued on for another five minutes before a black mist started roll from Mortis, as if his body was disintegrating, but as it fell off him, it was replaced by Wanda's appearance.

The black mist fell to the ground and it started to form the Son. Once the two bodies had separated from Wanda, Thor quickly stabbed the new body of the Son and called down a torrent of lightning, turning the god into dust.

Everyone looked up at Wanda in Hulk's now relaxed grip. Vision floated over to her and placed his hand on her cheek. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Viz? What's going on?" She whispered, Peter noticed that her Sokovian accent was missing, but ignored it, just happy to see the Scarlet Witch back in the flesh. "And why is your body silver?"

Everyone around her started to chuckle and Vision helped her to her feet.

"It's good to have you back kid." Tony said and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. Just a heads up that this story will be wrapping up in the next couple chapters, but I already have a "spinoff" and a sequel in the works that I am very excited about. I will say that the sequel will take part during Infinity War and Endgame while the Spinoff will take place just before. Don't worry I'm planning to make the spinoff story pretty short. So the tentative schedule is for me to update my GOT story, then start busting out these stories.**

 **Please Review/fav/follow. Thank you.**

 _ **May the Force be with you because Godzilla is our one true King.**_


	11. Finale

**A/N: Here it is, the last chapter of this story. I would just like to say thank you to all of those that reviewed, favorited, and followed. You guys are great and amazing. Thank you for all the encouragement and constructive advice. Thank you for sticking around for this ride. I hope you all enjoy and I can't wait to start working on the other stories I have planned for this series. I hope you all enjoy this short, but hopefully enjoyable chapter.**

* * *

 **Avengers Facility**

 **Upstate New York**

 **United States of America**

 **Peter Parker** sat next to Mara on the couch in the living room of the facility. In the chairs and couches across from them sat Hera and Jacen, Ezra, Rhodey, Sam, and Loki. Zeb stood in the corner talking to Bucky while Chopper rolled about.

They sat quietly waiting for news on how Wanda was doing. The Rebels were not in a rush to leave, after they had defeated the Son of Mortis, Agent Kallus contacted Hera reporting that their forces managed to chase off the Imperial Star Destroyer. They had also managed to track the destroyer to a nearby star system where a rift in space and time was located.

Now the Rebels were doing quick repairs to their ships before they made the journey back to their home galaxy.

"Are you going to go with them?" Peter asked Mara, knowing full well that this was probably going to be her only chance to go back to her home galaxy.

Mara bit her lower lip as she contemplated Peter's question. "There's nothing back there for me, my sole purpose in life was to serve the Empire and the Emperor, and with him dead, I don't think the Empire can survive. There's nothing left for me to do." Mara quietly said.

Peter placed his hand on her shoulder. He could feel the confusion and the loneliness in the girl. It was actually the first time he felt the raw emotion leave her, usually she was very careful of walling off her emotions.

"The Rebellion will win this war, and I doubt the masses will be quick to forgive all I have done." Mara continued, brushing her hair back.

Peter gave the girl a reassuring smile. "Stay here, with me. You said that you wanted to teach me the ways of the Force…Well, how about you do it here." Peter suggested.

Mara gave a slight laugh, "Sure, I'll just stay here and be a normal Earth girl." Mara sarcastically said.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "You could also become a superhero, like Tony, or Cap… or me." Peter suggested.

"Well-"

"Alright guys looks like Wanda's going to be fine. She's resting in her room right now…with Vision standing guard so, yeah." Tony explained walking into the room followed by Natasha, Cap, and T'Challa.

Hera stood up, taking Jacen off her lap as she walked over to Tony. "Well with that all cleared up I think that we should be getting ready to head out of here. General Solo is preparing an attack on the Maw installation that way our ship can get through the portal without being destroyed on sight. I would just like to say thank you again for rescuing Ezra." Hera said extending her hand for Tony to shake.

Tony shook her hand while nodding, "Thank you for bringing Bruce and Thor back."

After they had their discussion Hera turned to face the former Hand to the Emperor.

"Mara, are you coming back with us, we have room for one more?" Hera asked.

She looked between the Rebels and Peter before deciding, "I can't, there's nothing left for me there." Mara said.

Zen crossed his arms, "Are we seriously not taking her with us, are we just going to forget about all the people, including our friends that she has killed, tortured?" The Lasat asked walking up closer to Mara.

Peter stepped in front of the Rebel.

"Zeb, it's not worth it." Ezra spoke up.

"Not worth it, she gets to murder all those people, and she gets a free pass. I don't think so." Zeb snarled at the young Jedi.

"What about Kallus? He wasn't any different." Ezra countered.

Zeb growled at him, "Karabast." He spat and walked out of the room.

Hera gave the girl an apologetic look and handed Tony a holoprojector device, "If you ever need any help, we're just a call away."

Tony took the device and nodded.

"Lady Syndulla, thank you for saving my people. You will forever be remembered in our tales as the ones that saved Asgard." Thor spoke up and gave the Twi'lek a hug, slightly surprising the green female.

Unsure of what to say Hera simply nodded and waited for the god to put her down. After the rest of the pleasantries were finished Tony, Thor, Bruce, Loki, Peter, and Mara walked the Rebels out of the Facility and back to the Ghost.

The Asgardians landed their cargo freighter on the outskirt of the property in a large clearing where the remaining peoples of Asgard were waiting to be taken to a nearby airfield where they would be flown to Stark property in Norway that was being redubbed as "New Asgard". Tony donated the land to Thor, allowing the aliens to have a little bit of land to call their own.

Ezra walked up to Mara and extended his hand to shake. Mara looked down at it for a moment before taking his hand and shaking it. "Until next time." He said and he also shook Peter's hand.

"May the Force be with you." Mara told the young Jedi.

"And with you." He said, bowing slightly before following Hera and the rest of the Specters back onto the Ghost.

Bruce, Loki, Thor, and Tony joined Peter and Mara as they watched the Ghost lift off and head back to their command ship.

After the ship cleared their airspace Thor turned to Tony, "This is where we must take our departure." Thor said placing his hand on Tony's shoulder.

Tony was slightly confused at Thor's notion, "Already? You just got back here like two hours ago." Tony said. "And what do you mean by we? You and Loki?" Tony asked the god of thunder.

"And me." Bruce spoke up.

Tony didn't know what to say. "Bu-but you just got back!"

Bruce sighed at Tony's confusion. "There's another group of Asgardians that Heimdall saw that need transport back here to New Asgard, and they might need a doctor. It's the least I can do for a people that lost their home and can't go back." Bruce explained.

"But you have so much to catch up on, like the fact that I pretty much adopted a kid-"

"You didn't-"

"Shut it kid." Tony interrupted Peter's interruption and continued, "Oh and call your aunt, apparently you've skipped the last two days of school and she ain't happy."

"That's a story you're going to have to tell me about, after I get back. It should only take us a couple of weeks, maybe a month or two max." Bruce reassured his science bro before giving him a hug. "We'll be back before you can finish rebuilding your armor vault." Bruce turned to follow the Asgardians back to their cargo freighter, Bruce quickly stopped in his tracks and turned back around. "Oh and tell Nat that I'm sorry that I didn't tell her goodbye, again. But let's be honest, she would tie me down to prevent me from leaving." Bruce laughed as he quickly ran to catch up with Thor and Loki.

"So, if you practically adopted me, does that mean I have stake in Stark Industries?" Peter asked with a grin.

"You'll shut it if you want more than DUM-E after I'm gone." Tony warned and walked back inside the compound after the freighter was off the ground.

Mara started to laugh as she broke off from Peter and followed Tony.

Peter stood in the courtyard speechless.

"So is that a yes?" Peter called after Tony.

* * *

 **The Sanctuary II**

 **Unknown Star System**

 **Space**

 **The Mad Titan Thanos** stood patiently in Ebon Maw's lab as he waited for his chief scientist to extract the information on the Infinity Stones out of Nebula. She had remained mum on the times that both he and Maw had tried to interrogate the cyborg, she managed to hold out against Proxima Midnight when she used her enhance interrogation methods on the girl. But nevertheless, she persisted. After having wasted enough time Thanos had Ebon Maw hooked the girl up to his dissection apparatus to have a look inside the girl's head.

"What progress have you made?" Thanos asked Maw.

"I think I've managed to reconstruct about fifty percent of her memories, but she has them so tightly locked up that I risk losing the information if I probe to hard." Maw said as he continued to type commands into a computer consol.

Thanos silently grunted at the slow pace but reminded himself that his patience will reward him with the power to balance the universe.

Ebon Maw pressed a button on the side of Nebula's head and a blue holographic image of Gamora appeared out of her right eye.

" _He's close to finding them."_ The voice of Nebula spoke up.

Gamora rolled her eyes, " _Even if he can manage to get to the Galaxy, the Reality Stone was move from the Sith Temple on Malachor and is on Coruscant in the Emperor's museum in his palace, behind the largest Imperial blockade in the galaxy. There's no way, not even for our father to get through that. It's suicide!"_ Gamora explained.

" _And of the Soul Stone?"_ Nebula asked.

" _I found-"_

And then the picture went fuzzy as the hologram disappeared. "Don't bother asking for the rest, she wiped it from her subconscious, I have to manually piece the memory back together." Ebon Maw explained and went back to work.

"With the Emperor dead, and the Empire in disarray, we finally have an opportunity to strike the capitol and grab the Reality Stone." Thanos smiled as he began plotting out his next moves.

"And what of the gravity well surrounding their galaxy preventing the larger of our ships from entering their galaxy?" Ebon Maw asked. "We'll be torn to pieces by the gravity!"

Before Thanos could reply Proxima Midnight walked into the lab, "Father." She said kneeling, "Our scouts are reporting that the Asgardian ship just left Earth, Loki is with them." She reported.

"And with him I assume he has the Tesseract, which will be our way into their galaxy, allowing us to portal in right behind their fleet and grab the stone before they have a chance to react." Thanos laughed as he stared at the lone purple Infinity Stone on his gauntlet.

"Remember this one thing Maw." Thanos said, turning to face the gray skinned man,

"I am inevitable."

* * *

 **In A Galaxy Far, Far Away: Episode I Rise of the Son**

 **Roll the Credits.**

Written By

 **Starkiller2886**

Original Characters created by

 **Stan Lee** and **MARVEL Studios**

 **George Lucas** and **Dave Filoni** and the rest of **LUCASFILM**

Owned by **DISNEY**

* * *

 **Imperial Super-Star Destroyer,** ** _Brawl_**

 **Coruscant's Orbit**

 **Coruscant System**

 **Admiral Zsinj** sat behind his desk on his Star Destroyer that sat in orbit above the Imperial capital planet of Coruscant. In front of him sat with his legs kicked up on his desk, his hat covering his head and most of his face, and one of his hands resting on his blaster holster, a bounty hunter, one of the best in the Galaxy.

"I have assembled a team for you to lead a capture mission in a galaxy, pretty far away. Twenty million credits for your target, dead or alive. I just need _her_ back here." Zsinj explained to the hunter.

The bounty hunter snorted, "Whose worth that much to the Empire other than Skywalker or Organa?"

Zsinj handed the bounty hunter a data pad.

The bounty hunter took the pad and quickly skimmed it over.

"Oh, no. She's worth easily fifty million." The bounty hunter replied.

Zsinj didn't hesitate, "Done."

The bounty hunter nodded and signed the contract on the datapad. After he signed it, and said as he handed it back to Zsinj, "I would have done it for thirty."

Zsinj laughed, "I would have done it for seventy."

"Well played Imperial." The Duro smirked and walked out of the office.

* * *

 **Rest of the credits**

 **Blah Blah Blah**

 **MARVEL Studios**

 **LUCASFILM**

* * *

 **Midtown School of Science and Technology**

 **New York City, New York**

 **United States of America**

 **Peter Parker** sat in his English class, pretending to listen while he had his head down to his desk as he caught up on all the class work he had missed when he was busy saving the universe from Mortis, but that is when he noticed that his teacher had stopped talking. And all the kids that were whispering around him had gone quiet while Mr. Jackson was been lecturing.

He felt Ned lightly punch him in the arm. "What?" Peter whispered looking over to his left at his best friend.

Ned pointed behind Peter towards the door, he looked over to see Mr. Stark standing in the open doorway.

"Mr. Stark, how can we help you?" The middle-aged English teacher asked Iron Man.

"Yeah, I'm just here dropping off your newest student, my erm, cousin, well second cousin once removed then readded-Besides the point." Tony explained, which was all complete bullshit, even if Peter hadn't known Tony Stark, he could tell he was making this all up as he went.

Once Tony moved to the side, a red headed teen walked in behind him. Ned started to poke Peter to try to get his attention; But he just sat there, wide eyed and mouth open.

"Everyone, say hi to my cousin. Mara Jade."

* * *

 **Mara Jade and Spider-Man will return in '** ** _The Scoundrel Six: An IAGFFA Story'_**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story. I hope that you all read the upcoming spin-off and sequel. Please Review/follow/fav.**

 _ **May the Force be with you.**_


	12. AN

**A/N: Hi guys, just to let you know the spin-off is up, called The Scoundrel Six: IAGFFA Story. Please go check it out. Thank you all again for reading so I hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
